JennaXX Season 1
by Glowing-MoonPrince
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Kyle was a girl, well now you can. FemKyle. Male Amanda. Some parts may not make sense as I've had to change it to fit a female not a male. Enjoy I hope
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOREST**

**[The Story begins ... morning light streams down from the tops of trees in a forest to a patch of ground on the forest floor, where an unclothed Girl is laying on her side.]**

**VOICEOVER  
My birth was unconventional at best. My first memory was waking up in the forest. Like a newborn baby, I had no idea who I was or what was happening. My eyes weren't sure what they were seeing. **

**[The Girl blinks open her eyes and sits up, and she looks wonderingly at the world around her. Above her head, sunlight sparkles in the canopy of trees and the waking birds are singing in the woods.]**

Every sight, sound and feeling was unfamiliar.

**[Gazing downward at her own hand, she turns it over as if she has never seen it before. Her hand, like the rest of her body, shines with a strange, glossy substance that covers her skin.]**

**[The Girl hears a strange noise. She turns her head and sees a coiled rattlesnake that is poised to strike her. She darts her hand out and grabs the snake at the neck just as it strikes. She stares at the snake until she has it subdued, and then gently releases it to escape through the groundcover.]**

**Every species is born with instincts that ultimately create a balance with nature. **

**[The Girl begins walking through the forest.] **

**Every species except the one I was born into. [Over the treetops we see a large urban city on the horizon.]**

**[Opening score]**

**VOICEOVER  
I came across a beast with two voices. I was thankful to have found a companion.**

**[The beast is a tent in the forest. The "voices" are the sounds of a teenaged boy and girl who are inside kissing each other. The Girl sticks her head into an opening in the tent, but instead of finding a companion, she only frightens them and they begin to scream.]**

**[The Girl has wandered onto a busy street in the city. She is not afraid, but only filled with wonder, even as she looks at her hand held up against the sky. In every direction, there are sights and noises that she has never seen or heard before. People are staring and pointing at her since she is not wearing any clothes. The police show up to find out what is going on with her.]**

**POLICEMAN  
Party's over, kid.  
What's your name? [He throws a blanket around the Girl's shoulders]  
Who...are...you?**

**[When she doesn't answer, the policeman grabs the Girl. She is harshly spun around and her hands cuffed behind her back.]**

**JUEVENILE HOLDING FACILITY, WASHINGTON STATE  
Early Morning**

**VOICEOVER  
Soon I was taken to a new place with fences and sad faces.**

**[Standing in a shower stall, water cascading down on her head startles the Girl. She is clothed, and a uniformed man leads her to a toilet stall where she has no idea what she is supposed to do. At this facility, the Girl is photographed and ID'd as "Jane Doe." ]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE 1**

**NICOLE [climbing stairs]  
Lori?  
Lori?  
Are you getting up?**

**LORI [rolls over and wakes up]  
[whispers] Declan...**

**[Lori and Declan jump out of his bed]**

**NICOLE  
Like sometime this year?  
Let's all have breakfast together for a change. I'm making pancakes. I think you've slept long enough.**

**[Nicole begins to walk into Lori's bedroom where Lori and Declan are trying to put on (each other's) clothes as fast as they can, but she stops when she hears the phone ring. They are extremely relieved that they didn't just get caught together in her room.]**

**DECLAN  
We, uh...we didn't get to finish what we started.**

**LORI  
You get out of here.**

**DECLAN [climbing out Lori's bedroom window]  
[smiles] Later Trager.**

**[Lori throws Declan's shoes out of her window]**

**NICOLE [on phone]  
Lou, you're not disturbing me. What's going on?**

**LOU [at the Shelter, walking with the Girl by his side]  
I got someone here I know you're gonna wanna meet. This kid showed up here this morning and she's right up your alley.**

**NICOLE  
In other words, no one else wants to treat her?**

**LOU  
No, no, it's not like that. Nobody knows where she came from exactly. But she seems ...sharp...and she's... look - you've gotta see her for yourself.**

**NICOLE  
I'll stop by at 10:00 tomorrow.**

**LOU  
Um, this afternoon okay?**

**NICOLE  
[pauses] I'm on my way.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Kitchen**

**[Josh, Lori and Stephen Trager are all in the kitchen to have breakfast]**

**JOSH [to Lori]  
Ah, it's alive!**

**LORI  
Bite me.**

**JOSH  
No thanks. That's Declan's job.**

**LORI  
Shut-up, dweeb.**

**STEPHEN  
Declan? What happened to Mike Suby?**

**JOSH  
Old news. Declan's her new flavor of the month - or the week, in Ms Skanky's case.**

**STEPHEN  
Knock it off. So, who's this Declan guy?**

**LORI  
He's just a friend.  
He's having a party this week, can I take the car?**

**STEPHEN  
We'll see.**

**NICOLE [walking into kitchen]  
Sorry guys, I have to go out for a bit.**

**STEPHEN  
Go out?**

**NICOLE  
Lou Daniels just called.**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole, it's Sunday.**

**NICOLE  
I know, but it's urgent and it sounds like a really special case.**

**LORI  
They always do.**

**NICOLE [kisses Stephen]  
Save some pancakes for me, okay?**

**CHILDREN'S SHELTER  
Cafeteria**

**[The Girl is standing in the cafeteria holding a tray of food. Since she doesn't know whats he's supposed to be doing, she looks around for a place to sit like all of the other children she sees. She finally chooses a table with two other girls, but as soon as she sits down, they get up and leave her there all alone.]**

**TEENAGE GIRL [leaving table]  
Yeah, let's get going.**

**VOICEOVER  
For some reason, the more people I saw, the more alone I felt.**

**TARA [banging her empty cup; the Girl is watching every move she makes]  
Hey yo, let's get some juice down here.  
What's taking so long? Everyone forget how to use their brain?  
I said juice me!**

**[Someone fills Tara's cup with juice. As she begins to eat a muffin off of her tray, the Girl is carefully observing her.] **

**VOICEOVER  
Most of our time is spent trying to lessen the pains of life. I was about to learn how to quash hunger.**

**[Copying Tara, the Girl picks up the muffin on her own tray and begins to eat it. She sticks her fingers into her mouth as if eating was a wonderful discovery.]**

**TARA [to the Girl]  
What you lookin' at honey?  
Your gonna see a whole lot if you don't quit staring at me.**

**TEENAGE GIRL  
Go kick her ass, girl.**

**[The Girl continues to stare, but this is confrontational to Tara and she gets up to go over and teach the newcomer a lesson.]**

**LOU [intervenes with a hand on Tara's shoulder]  
Cool it, Tara. She can't understand a word you say. She ain't dissin' you in anyway shape or form, okay?.**

**TARA  
Fine - but if she doesn't stop staring. I'll have no choice but to teach this bitch a lesson.**

**VOICEOVER  
I had no reason to fear this person. But she reminded me of the snake in the woods just before it struck.**

**[The Girl continues to eat her lunch ... with crumbs all over her mouth]**

**An Outside Common Area**

**[The Girl is staring up at the sky through the links in a fence over her head. When someone accidentally hits her in the back with a basketball, she turns around to see Tara walking toward him. The Girl gives Tara a friendly smile.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I was glad to see a familiar face, but a pressure below my waist was bothering me.**

**TARA [to the Girl]  
Come on, show me what you got.  
Come on, put your hands up, put em' up!  
You ain't tough, new kid.  
Come on, put em' up. Come on! [glares and puts up his fists daring the Girl to fight]**

**[The Girl tries to make his hands into fists like Tara]**

**VOICEOVER  
I wanted to learn this game she was playing, but my stomach pain was getting more intense. [grimaces]**

**[At that moment, Tara punches the Girl in the face, giving her a bloody nose and putting her on her rear end.]**

**LOU [running up and pushing away Tara]  
Hey! That's enough.**

**VOICEOVER  
I barely noticed the discomfort on my face because inside me, something had flipped, and I began to feel...wonderful.**

**[Sitting, legs sprawled open on the cement ground, the Girl pees in his pants]**

**LOU  
Great job, girls. No rec privileges for a week.  
Now get outta here.  
Now! Everybody out!**

**[The Girl is left sitting alone]**

**Arts and Crafts Room  
Afternoon**

**LOU [meeting with Nicole]  
Hey Nicole. Thanks for coming to see her.**

**[While they are talking, the Girl is busy with crayons, creating a picture by rapidly punching the tips of the crayons on a piece of paper.]**

**NICOLE  
"She" wouldn't have a name by any chance?**

**LOU  
Well, the paperwork says Jane Doe for the time being.**

**NICOLE  
Jane Doe. What's a beautiful girl like her doing with a dead woman's name?**

**LOU  
You know, she kind of reminds me of my sister Jenna. She's a real looker.**

**NICOLE [laughs]  
That's perfect. Jenna.**

**[The Girl looks up as if in response to hearing her name called]**

**LOU [exchange glances]  
Yeah...she can't say a word, but damned if she doesn't know what you're sayin'.  
I'll be outside, call if you need me.**

**NICOLE  
Okay. [she walks over to watch Jenna creating her picture]**

**VOICEOVER  
I wanted to show her where I'd come from and what I'd seen.**

**[Jenna holds up her picture for Nicole to see. It is a photograph-like drawing of one of her first memories, the teenagers she saw in the forest tent. Nicole is amazed and her mouth falls open. Jenna mimics her by opening her mouth as wide as hers. When Nicole looks back up from the drawing to Jenna, she pops her mouth closed. Jenna playfully pops her mouth closed too and gives her a charming smile. Nicole smiles back at her and she is captivated by this child-like girl.]**

**NICOLE [meeting again with Lou Daniels]  
So, let me see if I can understand. The girl has no family that you are aware of, she doesn't communicate, and she was found just wandering alone in the city.**

**LOU  
That's all her Booked-in-the-Shelter folder said.  
No AMBER alerts, no missing persons report, nothing.  
But there is one more thing you should see.  
[Pull up Jenna's t-shirt] No belly button.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Kitchen - Early Evening**

**STEPHEN [worried and dumping Chinese food into a bowl for dinner]  
They're never gonna go for this.**

**NICOLE  
It's just for a few days.**

**JOSH  
Finally, I'm starving.**

**LORI  
Did you get lo mein?**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, hold on a minute, your mom's got something to talk to you about.**

**NICOLE  
I have a new patient and the place where she's staying isn't safe, so I'm bringing her here for a little while.**

**LORI  
You mean some crazy person's going to be living in our house?**

**NICOLE  
She's not a crazy person, she's a very sweet, very special girl.**

**JOSH  
I know very special means she'll no doubt drool all over the house.**

**NICOLE  
I must say I have thought, I'd hoped, that you would both show a little compassion.**

**LORI  
You don't even know this chick. **

**JOSH  
I don't want her going through my things.**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, that's enough! If your mom says she's coming, she's coming and that's final.**

**[As Lori and Josh huff off to the table with their food, Nicole and Stephen exchange "looks"]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE 2  
Monday Morning - Bringing Jenna "Home"**

**NICOLE  
This is it. Home. Where you'll be staying for a few days; at least until I can... [She watches Jenna begin to explore her brand new world]**

**[Jenna is looking around the foyer and sees framed photographs of the family hanging on the wall. She doesn't understand what the pictures are and she lays her cheek against the wall to look behind them. Gazing at the photos from left to right, the children are smaller from one picture to the next.]**

**VOICEOVER  
My thought at first was that flat, tiny people must be living in the walls. But then I understood. Humans grow smaller as they develop, and pretty soon I'd be shrinking myself. [In the last picture she sees, Nicole is cradling a baby in her arms] Maybe one day, this woman would hold me, too. [She turns to look at her with this hope in mind]**

**[Jenna sees a computer on the desk in the living room. The screensaver intrigues her and she walks over to investigate.]**

**VOICEOVER  
The images made my mind explode with complex mathematical formula.**

**NICOLE  
Would you like to play a game, Jenna? Here.  
Lots of kids have tons of fun with this one.  
This is called a mouse. When you move it, this arrow- [Jenna takes over the mouse from her. Nicole hears the phone ring and leaves Jenna to play on the computer. "Hello there, I am a bird. I fly high into the sky. Touch the sky and watch me fly." ]**

**NICOLE [answering phone]  
Hello?**

**STEPHEN [calling from work]  
How'd it go, did you bring her home?**

**NICOLE  
Oh she's just great, she's on the computer right now.**

**STEPHEN  
Do you need me there? She could be a lot to handle.**

**NICOLE  
Trust me honey. I'll be fine.**

**[Lori has just gotten out of the shower and walks into the hallway. She hears the computer game, but doesn't see Jenna and begins to adjust the towel around her body.]**

**LORI  
Getting a little old for Barney, aren't we Josh? [sees Jenna looking at her; shrieks and runs]**

**VOICEOVER [looking at a picture on the desk, she understands that it is a small Lori with Nicole]  
When I saw her, I realized something was horridly wrong. Humans grow larger over time, not smaller. Wasn't I ever small? That thought upset me greatly. [Jenna starts to twirl her hair]**

**LORI [to mom]  
Why didn't you tell me she was in the house? I think she saw my boobs!**

**STEPHEN  
What did she?...did that girl...?**

**NICOLE  
Stephen I promise, we're fine. I've got another call, I've gotta go.**

**[Stephen sighs, gets up and leaves as a TV reporter introduces an important TOP STORY about an unidentified girl...]**

**[Lori is sitting on the sofa in the living room doing her homework while Jenna is still playing on the computer at the desk behind her. "Fractions, fractions, all done. Yum yum!"]**

**NICOLE [on another phone call]  
How much blood? Okay, I'm on my way.  
[to Lori] Listen, there's an emergency at work. I'm going to need you to watch Jenna for me.**

**LORI  
Sure, mom.**

**NICOLE  
I'm serious. Watch her. I'll be back soon. [She leaves the house]**

**LORI [answering phone]  
Hello? Oh, hi Hillary. No, Declan still hasn't called and if he's with Jessica, he's probably got the clap by now. [Jenna looks over at her in confusion]  
Oh you know me, I felt weird when Mike Suby put his hand down my pants.  
Coz all I could think about were these warts on his hand.  
Hh! That could be him. If I don't click over you'll know why.  
Hello? Oh hi, Declan.  
No, I wasn't talking to anyone, what's up? [laughs and walks out of room leaving Jenna alone...again]**

**[Jenna looks up from the computer at the sound of someone playing the piano] 3**

**VOICEOVER  
It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard since waking up.**

**[Jenna leaves the house and walks down the sidewalk, following the sound to the house next door.]**

**VOICEOVER  
It was part mathematics and part...euphoria.  
[opening front door and walking in] I felt certain that whatever this was, was a gift to the world meant to fill all that heard it with a flood of emotion. [She watches a young boy playing the piano with his back to her.]**

**MRS. BLOOM  
[striding quickly through front door into the house; she doesn't see Jenna at first] Alex, I'm home.**

**VOICEOVER  
It then struck me that not everyone could appreciate this miracle. The sound increased my sorrow for those who could not hear it. [Jenna starts to cry and whimpers out loud]**

**[Alex hears her and turns around, causing Jenna to panic, stumble and fall, and run out of the house]**

**VOICEOVER  
[Jenna is hiding, curled up in a fetal position inside a bathtub in the Trager house, twirling her hair through her fingers again]  
There was a pounding in my chest, my face felt like it was burning, and more than anything, I wanted the earth to swallow me up.**

**[Josh comes home, goes into the same bathroom and shuts the door. He sits on the toilet lid and pulls out a Playpen magazine.]**

**JOSH [sees Jenna's face poking around the shower curtain and watching him]  
AGH!  
[running out of bathroom towards the stairs, accidentally tossing his magazine over the railing] Run Mom! There's a psycho in the shower!**

**NICOLE [coming upstairs and picking up the magazine]  
It's okay, Josh, it's okay. This is Jenna - the special girl I was telling you about?**

**JOSH  
If she's supposed to be so special, why'd you stick her in the bathtub?  
[to Jenna] Nice to meet you - perv.**

**NICOLE  
The reason I am letting that slide is because I have a favor to ask of you. I would like Jenna to bunk down in your room for a couple of nights.**

**JOSH  
What? Why aren't you putting her in Lori's room? **

**NICOLE [wiggles the magazine at him]  
Because I said so, or I'll take this away.**

**JOSH [conceding]  
Fine. But you better bust out the rubber sheets, because this girl has bed-wetter written all over her.**

**NICOLE  
Have you seen Lori? She was supposed to be watching her. [Jenna has tracked mud all over the carpet]**

**JOSH  
Some teacher called with test results - Mrs. Planey Parenthood?**

**VOICEOVER  
I could sense that my very presence in the house was turning these people against each other.**

**NICOLE [opening door to Lori's bedroom and finding her there]  
You and I are gonna have a talk.**

**LORI [still holding her phone]  
Oh no. Did something happen to Jenna?**

**NICOLE  
Oh you mean besides her going outside by herself? [looks down at Jenna's muddy shoes]  
You can forget about Declan's party.**

**Stephen's Workroom 4**

**[Holding her hand, Nicole leads Jenna to the workroom where Stephen is repairing a piece of computer equipment. Nicole puts her arms around Stephen's waist and kisses him on the neck while Jenna is watching.]**

**STEPHEN [laughs and smiles]  
Hi honey. Hey, something wrong with Lori? She seems upset about something.**

**NICOLE  
She's just having a difficult time understanding what responsibility means.**

**STEPHEN  
Ah...Is this the uh - ? **

**NICOLE  
Jenna, this is my husband, Stephen. Honey, this is Jenna.**

**STEPHEN [holds out his hand]  
Hello Jenna. I'm happy - to - make - your- acquaintance.  
Can she understand a word I'm saying?**

**NICOLE  
I don't think so.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, at least she doesn't look dangerous. [Curious, Jenna starts to stick her finger into a stand holding a hot soldering tool.]  
Nope, watch it, watch it! It's hot, hot! Ouch! Aaaaaa!**

**VOICEOVER [Jenna is intrigued by Stephen who is making exaggerated "ouch" gestures and sticking his finger in his mouth]  
This being was clearly a superior communicator. I somehow understood everything it said and pondered why others chose to speak so ineffectively.**

**NICOLE [answers banging at the front door; looks through the curtain and lets Mrs. Bloom and Alex into the foyer]**

**MRS. BLOOM  
You know, when I last checked the neighborhood wasn't zoned for halfway houses. Oh, good evening by the way.**

**NICOLE [Stephen walks into the dining room behind her]  
I'm sorry?**

**MRS. BLOOM  
One of your challenged cases broke into my house -**

**ALEX  
She didn't exactly break in Mom -**

**MRS. BLOOM [cuts Alex off]  
- broke into my house this afternoon and snuck up on Alex while he was alone.**

**[While she is talking, Jenna walks up to the group in the foyer. Mrs. Bloom clutches his son's arm.]**

**Who knows what she could've done if I hadn't come home when I did.**

**NICOLE  
I'm so sorry, Carol. Lori was responsible for watching Jenna this afternoon.**

**CAROL  
Look Nicole, I would hate to get the police invovled... [stops talking when Jenna smiles sweetly at Alex and he smiles back. They appear to like each other.]**

**CAROL  
Come along, Alex.**

**ALEX [to Jenna]  
I'll see you soon!**

**Dinner Time**

**[The Trager family, including Jenna, are sitting at the dining room table. Jenna is eating her dinner like a very small child ... with her mouth open.]**

**LORI  
It's not fair, Dad. I was in the next room; it's not like I left her alone with Michael Jackson.**

**VOICEOVER [watching everyone's different facial expressions]  
There are over 800,000 words in the English language. The eyes, however, speak a more precise code through their narrowing...**

**JOSH  
Not running a retard farm, are we?**

**STEPHEN  
Josh... [winks reassuringly at Jenna]**

**VOICEOVER  
...brow arches, dilations, blinking, or the asymmetrical closure which I hadn't yet deciphered. [tries to wink back at Stephen]**

**LORI  
Don't you think this miracle worker trip's getting out of hand?**

**STEPHEN  
Cool it guys. What did we say about giving your mom some latitude over the next couple of days?**

**VOICEOVER  
I was suffering from thirst, but my language skills were relatively primitive. So I relied on the phrases that I'd memorized at the children's home.**

**JENNA [mimicking Tara]  
Hey yo, let's get some juice down here. [Causing everyone to freeze and gawk at her  
What's taking so long? Everyone forget how to use their brain?  
I said juice me!**

**[proudly holds out her empty glass to Nicole]**

**JOSH  
Oh man, sweet! She's like that Indian from Cuckoo's Nest.**

**LORI  
Wait ... did she just learn to talk in one day?**

**STEPHEN  
Noooo, Lori, that's impossible. Right honey?**

**[Jenna is very thirsty and is guzzling down her whole glass]**

**NICOLE  
Can you understand me Jenna? Go on, do it again.**

**JOSH  
Mom, is that how you talk to a dog? "Go on, do it again"?  
Watch this. Jenna... speak.**

**JENNA  
I felt weird when Mike Suby put his hand down my pants, coz all I could think about were these warts on his hand.**

**[They all turn to look at Lori and Josh laughs at her. Stephen laughs for only a moment...]**

**NICOLE  
It's amazing! Autism typically involves mimicry, but Jenna isn't emotionally withdrawn. Her behaviors aren't fixated.**

**STEPHEN  
So, can she understand us or not?**

**NICOLE  
I can't say. I've never dealt with anyone like her before.**

**JOSH  
Suby! Nice one! [elbows Lori and reaches to high-five Jenna, who just looks confused]**

**[Lori is looking completely chagrined and stares at the table]**

**Kitchen - After Dinner**

**NICOLE [pouring coffee for the two of them]  
I can't wait to test her.**

**STEPHEN  
Why haven't the police found anything?**

**NICOLE  
She's full of surprises.**

**STEPHEN  
Somebody has to be missing this kid.**

**NICOLE  
Well, so far no one's filed a report.**

**STEPHEN [walking outside to a patio table to sit with Nicole]  
The whole thing is really strange.**

**NICOLE  
Oh, even stranger? She doesn't have a belly button. No belly button. I saw it for myself. Jenna's stomach is totally smooth.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, how can that be?**

**NICOLE  
She's extraordinary.**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole, you said just a few days.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm not sending her back to that facility.**

**STEPHEN  
You are so wrapped up in this kid. She can't stay here indefinitely.**

**NICOLE  
I know. Social Services promised to find a safe spot for her by Monday.**

**STEPHEN  
Monday.**

**NICOLE  
Monday.**

**TUESDAY MORNING**

**[Nicole, Josh and Jenna are leaving the house. Jenna stops walking when she sees a man in a pickup truck staring at her. The man knows that Jenna is watching him and drives off.]**

**NICOLE  
Come on, let's get to work. [They all get into her car]**

**NICOLE'S OFFICE**

**[Jenna is speeding through her aptitude/IQ tests]**

**JOSH  
Whooooa, slow down Wonder. Haven't even finished grading the last one.**

**NICOLE  
You're kidding. That was an hour long test. How long did it take her, five minutes?**

**JOSH  
Yeah, and she got them all right.  
What is this kid seriously?  
Freaky, man.**

**NICOLE [on the phone]  
Hello, Dr. Fields please.**

**MRI CHAMBER AT THE HOSPITAL**

**[Jenna is laying on the bench of the MRI machine wearing a hospital gown. A tech lowers a mask over her face to secure her head and moves Jenna into the MRI chamber.]**

**NICOLE [patting her hand to reassure her]  
Try not to move, Jenna.**

**TECH #1 [watching MRI results on a screen]  
Oh damn, when's the last time you had this thing calibrated? I go away for a week...**

**TECH #2  
It's fine! I ran two MRIs this morning.**

**TECH #1  
You blind? Look, it's a mess.**

**JOSH  
What is it?**

**TECH #1  
Ah, the equipment's on the fritz. You see this red area here? That's supposed to represent the active part of the brain.**

**JOSH  
Yeah, so?**

**TECH #1  
You and I use maybe 7% of our brains, al'right?, at any given time. Einstein used 9% of his brain. Rupert here uses 2%.**

**JOSH  
So it means she's some super genius?**

**TECH #1  
No, it means mechanical failure. You're gonna have to come back some other time.**

**JOSH  
But what if the machine's right?**

**TECH #1  
Hypothetically speaking, with this type of neuro-hyper activity, she'd be prone to all sorts of seizures, strokes, tumors...**

**TECH #2 [nodding in agreement]  
Tu..tumors...**

**TECH #1 [nodding in unison]  
Yeah...  
[Josh has a worried expression on his face]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Josh's Bedroom - That Evening**

**NICOLE [tucking Jenna into a bed next to Josh's]  
Wow, it's been a busy day, huh sweetie? Goodnight, Jenna. Sweet dreams.**

**[She smiles at Jenna and pats her on the shoulder before leaving and turning out the light. Jenna's expression is happy and secure...she gazes up to the window above her head...]**

**[Josh has been on the computer downstairs searching the internet for information on seizures. The results appear to upset him.]**

**JOSH [jumps on his bed and crosses his arms. Jenna copies him and crosses her arms, too.]  
Hey Jen, you're not gonna wig out on me right?  
I mean if somethin' weird starts to happen - like you foam at the mouth? Don't do it here. Go get my mom.  
Damn, I miss Charlotte. [Jenna sits up on the edge of her bed and looks questioningly at him]  
Charlotte's Miss Playpen. The magazine? My mom hid her.**

**JENNA  
Where exactly?**

**JOSH  
I don't know, my sister. I know not.  
[Jenna sees Josh rolls over onto his side and she rolls over into the same position]**

**[Later that night, Jenna is still awake and goes downstairs and wanders into the kitchen. She plays with the refrigerator door wondering about the light that comes on inside when she hears someone leaving the house. Lori sees Jenna, but sneaks out the door before she realizes Jenna has seen her, too. Jenna walks down the middle of the street following her and almost gets hit by a car because she doesn't understand that she has to walk out of the way of oncoming cars.]**

**WILD PARTY AT DECLAN'S HOUSE 5**

**HILLARY [handing Lori a beer]  
Here...you're going to need that.**

**LORI  
What's wrong?**

**NICK  
First drink, then talk. [waves at friends]  
[sees Jenna, who is still wearing her pajamas] Whoa!**

**VOICEOVER [watching teenagers kissing and dancing]  
An ancient ceremony was underway that involved spastic gyrations. The heat made me sweat and I needed something to drink.**

**LORI [turns to look, but Jenna has turned around]  
Who's that?**

**NICK  
I don't know, but she's hot.**

**LORI  
So spill it already.**

**HILLARY  
I hope you weren't too set on hooking up with Declan tonight. [Causing Nick to choke on his drink]**

**[In the background, someone yells "Hey, beer bong!]**

**LORI  
Maybe I don't want to know after all. [someone yells, "Go for it!"]**

**HILLARY [pointing]  
Yeah...then I wouldn't go in there. [Lori does]**

**[Jenna is on her knees in front of Declan who punctures a beer can and sprays the beer into Jenna's wide open mouth. "Chug, chug, chug!" someone chants. All Lori sees is Declan with a girl draped over his shoulder kissing him. She begins to chug her own brew. Jenna struggles to her feet with her face and shirt covered in beer.]**

**6  
[The party is in full swing. As soon as Lori finishes one cup of beer, Hillary is handing her another, Nick watching her closely because Lori has been keeping an unhappy eye on Declan. Jenna is also feeling the effects of the alcohol - she falls onto her stomach on the floor and throws up.]**

**VOICEOVER  
At the children's home, the other captives referred to a strange place. I finally realized I'd arrived...in hell.**

**[Lying on the floor in an alcoholic haze, Jenna hears the muffled voices of people laughing at him - and then sirens in the background. Everyone panics and begins running.]**

**VOICEOVER  
The appearance of an unknown enemy had begun to agitate the group.**

**[The police arrive to break up the party. The teenagers are running outside and the police try to grab a few of them, including Lori.]**

**POLICE  
Party's over! Hold it right there! **

**[One police officer is near enough to grab Lori and try to hold on to her. Through a large window, Jenna can see the policeman struggling with Lori and she does not like it.]**

**POLICEMAN [to Lori]  
Relax!**

**LORI [obviously drunk and trying to get away]  
I didn't do anything.**

**POLICEMAN  
Yeah...**

**[Jenna smashes through the window with her whole body to save Lori and lands on her knees. Everyone, including the policeman, stops what they are doing and stare at her. She is a sight. She is wearing her pajamas, soaked in beer and vomit, and she has bloody cuts all over her face.]**

**TEENAGE BOY [to friend]  
Whoa snap! Did you see that?!**

**POLICEMAN [grabs Lori as she tries to run away]  
Get back here!**

**TEENAGE GIRLS [yelling at policeman]  
Leave her alone!  
She didn't do anything!**

**POLICEMAN [to Jenna who is confronting him]  
Cool it kid. You're fried.**

**VOICEOVER  
I remembered how the snake had tried to frighten me in the woods. [Jenna hisses like the snake at the policeman]**

**[The policeman releases Lori. She looks at Jenna with bleary eyes and doesn't recognize her, but she smiles at Lori.]**

**[The police officer is going to have none of this kid. He takes out his handcuffs, but Jenna has seen these before. Two times the officer tries to cuff Jenna, and both times Jenna's hands are too fast for him. In a lightening-quick move, Jenna snatches the handcuffs from the officer's hands, then holds them up to the officer's face as if giving them back. The police officer pulls out his baton and tries several times to swing it at Jenna and beat her into submission. As his attempts become more vicious, Jenna grabs the baton out of his hand, spins around and points it into the officer's face. Instead of using the baton on the officer, Jenna throws it on the ground. Everyone is seriously impressed, including Nick who is watching from a balcony.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I hoped this creature would have as much sense as the snake.**

**[The police officer fingers the gun on his hip for moment as if he is considering using it. But as he and Jenna stare down one another, like the snake, he realizes he is outmatched and, thinking better of it, turns and leaves. Everyone claps.]**

**[Jenna is walking down the middle of the road under the street lamps, carrying Lori in her arms. Lori looks up at her just before her head falls back, unconscious.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Nicole and Stephen's Bedroom**

**[Jenna is standing over Nicole while she is sleeping. Hearing the floorboard squeak, she wakes up and sees her.]**

**JENNA [she is whimpering and her face is bleeding]  
I...am...leaking.**

**NICOLE  
God, what happened to you?**

**Kitchen**

**[Nicole is caring for Jenna; she has cleaned her face and is wiping off Jenna's hands]**

**JOSH  
I don't know, Mom. There's no blood on any of the doors and the windows ain't broken or nothin'.**

**NICOLE  
That's okay, hon. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Go back to bed... [she kisses him on the forehead]**

**VOICEOVER [looking at more pictures of Lori and Josh as small children]  
The images reminded me - I had no memory of ever being small and it made me upset.**

**JENNA [to Nicole]  
What...am I?**

**NICOLE  
Well, Jenna, that's a difficult question to answer. You're a girl...a special girl. And girls are human beings-**

**VOICEOVER [looking very sad]  
Even with years of historical research, the more humans try to define themselves, the more they drown in their own confusion.**

**NICOLE  
- that's the evolutionist's point of view.**

**JENNA  
You...know not. [begins to cry]**

**JOJO'S JUICE BAR 7  
Wednesday**

**HILLARY [handing Lori another juice]  
Now this one...they'll help you detox.**

**LORI  
Forget it. One more sip and this place becomes a barfatorium.**

**NICK  
Focus on something else, like say your princess in shining armor.**

**LORI  
What?**

**NICK  
Don't give me that.  
The girl who saved your ass last night?  
The girl with all the Jackie Chan moves?**

**HILLARY [getting exasperated with the lack of answers]  
The girl who carried you home? The girl my twin brother has been thinking about ever since last night.**

**LORI [standing up]  
Oh, my God. Jenna. I thought I dreamt that.**

**NICK  
So...does your dream have digits?**

**LORI  
Yep, mine. Remember that short bus kid I told you about? [Hillary and Nick makes a face]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Patio**

**[Nicole is watering the plants. As she had seen her greet Stephen, Jenna comes up behind her, puts her arms around her waist and kisses her neck. Nicole thinks it is Stephen.]**

**NICOLE  
Hi babe.**

**VOICEOVER  
Apparently, not all forms of greetings are appropriate.**

**[She realizes that it is NOT Stephen, but Jenna, and jumps back startled. This bothers Jenna who realizes she has done something wrong and starts to twirl her hair again.]**

**NICOLE  
Oh, Jenna! You scared me.**

**JENNA  
What is scared?**

**NICOLE  
Oh, scared is fear. Like...ah!**

**JENNA  
I get...scared.**

**NICOLE  
What? What are you scared of?**

**JENNA [sees in her mind all of the people and things that have threatened her in the last three days]  
Everything.**

**NICOLE  
I don't know what - Jenna, I can't imagine how strange and scary the world must feel to you right now. But it will get better. I swear.**

**JENNA [pleads with her eyes]  
Help...me...Mom.**

**NICOLE [she puts her arms around Jenna's neck and hugs her close]  
I'm gonna take care of you Jenna. I promise. [speaks to her with tears in her voice]**

**Workshop**

**STEPHEN [to Nicole as she walks in]  
Hey. Can't believe I offered to fix their computer. Their hard drive is fried and their family photos are on it. I think Tim's mug scared it.**

**NICOLE [laughs]  
You'll figure it out; you always do.**

**STEPHEN  
Yuh...**

**NICOLE  
Stephen...**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah...**

**NICOLE  
I can't do it. I can't send Jenna away.**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole...**

**NICOLE  
Not the way she is now.**

**STEPHEN  
We talked about this, we agreed.**

**NICOLE  
She's just so vulnerable. I mean, even the best facilities can't give Jenna enough individual care and attention.**

**STEPHEN  
What are you gonna do, drop all your other cases? You're already consumed by your work. And now you want to treat your patients at home?**

**NICOLE  
Just this one. There's something remarkable about her.**

**STEPHEN  
I feel for the kid, you know I do. But we have enough going on with our own kids. Our own family.**

**NICOLE  
It's just until we figure out who she is and where she belongs.**

**STEPHEN  
But we may never know.**

**NICOLE  
I know it's asking a lot.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah - too much. [he turns away from her]  
[disappointed, Nicole starts to walk out] Check with Lou Daniels, maybe Social Services has something good for him.**

**CHILDREN'S SHELTER  
Lou Daniel's Office - Afternoon**

**LOU [to Nicole]  
We can't seem to find her file. I've got nothin' for her, Nicole. I'm sorry.**

**NICOLE [discouraged]  
Thank you Lou.**

**[A guard unlocks a gate so that she can leave the facility. The mysterious man in the pickup truck is watching her; he is holding open Jenna's folder from the shelter.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Workshop**

**STEPHEN [working on computer while Jenna is exploring the workshop]  
Come on now, where are you?  
[sees Jenna reaching to touch a mousetrap on the floor] Don't touch that! Those are for killing rats.**

**JENNA  
Rats are your enemy?**

**STEPHEN  
No, but when they start paying rent, they can put down people traps.  
[Jenna looks at him confused] No Jenna, we don't want them in the house.**

**JENNA  
So...you exterminate them?**

**STEPHEN  
[sighs] Yeah...I guess.  
Hah! There it is! [laughs] Ah man!  
[Spills his coffee on the keyboard, frying it] Oh...dammit!**

**[Stephen walks away from the keyboard for a moment. Jenna comes over to investigate and sees computer data scrolling on the screen.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Whereas verbal communication was so random and contradictory, this language was a logical math-based shorthand that made perfect - [the keyboard sparks and appears to short circuit.]**

**STEPHEN  
Oh, come on!**

**[While Stephen is trying to wipe up the spilled coffee, Jenna walks over to another keyboard connected to the first one and begins typing. She seems to know exactly what she is doing. Stephen walks over and watches her. After a few moments, the picture Stephen has been trying to recover from the hard drive appears on the screen in front of Jenna.]**

**STEPHEN  
Wow, that's it. That's the one! How did you...? [looks at Jenna with amazement; Jenna smiles, happy to do something good for him.]**

**Josh's Bedroom**

**[Josh walks into his bedroom. He notices that someone has cleaned up his room and then he sees his Playpen magazine sticking out from under a pillow. He goes to look for Jenna.]**

**Basketball Court**

**[Jenna is standing there by herself, rolling a basketball around under her foot]**

**JOSH [holds out his magazine]  
You find this? [Jenna looks at him]  
Why'd you do that?**

**JENNA  
You said you missed her.**

**JOSH  
Take a shot. [Jenna looks up at the basketball hoop with a confused expression]  
Shoot some hoops?  
Al'right, lemme show you. [moves Jenna's foot off of the ball and shoots. Stephen looks around the back gate at them playing basketball together, smiles and sneaks away.]  
Now you. **

**[Jenna shoots and makes the basket]**

**JOSH  
Nice!**

**[Josh takes a turn, shoots and makes the basket]**

**JENNA  
Nice!**

**[They continue to play basketball together until dinner time]**

**At Dinner**

**NICOLE  
Okay, Jenna's gonna be down in a sec. Look, I have a favor to ask each of you And before you all jump down my throat, I'd like ya to think about it. I was thinking...I was hoping...that you wouldn't mind if Jenna stayed with us a while longer.**

**[Everyone looks at each other. Jenna comes downstairs and sits in her place at the table. Josh has thought about it. He reaches for Jenna's glass across the table and fills it. Lori puts food on Jenna's plate and smiles at her. In turn, Stephen does the same thing. Their gestures show that, for a while longer, they don't mind if Jenna is a part of their family.]**

I should probably explain a few things:

1. She twirls her hair on her right side when she's emotional. When she lies she twirls her hair on her left side.

2. I kinda sorta needed to create a few extra characters, but don't worry I have a way to write them out. Nick for one he shall be sent to a boarding school after season 1.

3. There are some parts that won't make much sense because the show is centered around Kyle being a boy not a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepless In Seattle**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Josh's Room - 1:22 AM**

**[Josh and Jenna are lying in their beds. Josh is asleep, but Jenna is still wide awake. She looks up above her head at the window when the wind blows through the blinds; somewhere a dog is barking. Finally she gets up and sits on the edge of the bed and watches Josh sleeping.]**

**VOICEOVER  
They called it sleep. A strange state after dark during which they did nothing...**

**[Jenna gets out of bed. She opens the door to Lori's bedroom and watches her sleeping.]**

**...thought nothing...**

**[Jenna is sitting in a chair next to Stephen and Nicole's bed listening to Stephen snoring and Nicole calling out in her sleep.]**

**...but made odd noises and sometimes spoke. How could they just lie there all night? There was so much to learn and explore.**

**Kitchen**

**[Jenna is downstairs in the kitchen exploring the contents of the refrigerator. Jenna likes playing in the refrigerator.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I didn't know where to begin.**

**[Jenna decides to begin by grabbing the strawberry jam and digging into it with her fingers. Everything she grabs out of the refrigerator goes into her mouth - jam, chocolate syrup, cold spaghetti - and all over her face and pajama top. She almost chokes himself sucking whipped cream out of the can.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Every taste and texture made my senses explode.**

**[She pulls a dill pickle out of the jar and chomps on it and she likes that very much. Sour is good! She bites into a raw egg which tastes disgusting and gets spit out on the floor. She likes munching on carrot tops, but when she takes a soda and shakes it up, it explodes everywhere when she opens it causing to her to squeal. She takes a huge bite out of a banana without peeling it first, and all those pieces end up from her mouth to the floor, too. When she has eaten everything in the refrigerator, she walks into the living room rubbing her stomach and belches. She is covered with food like a small toddler who hasn't learned how to feed herself.**

**Jenna sees Josh's knapsack and a bag of Sour Patch Kids sticking out of it. More food! She takes a bite and it is very sour, but she likes them, so she sits down on the sofa to eat them. She sits on the remote control, accidentally turning on the TV to an old Bruce Lee movie. She watches the characters fighting each other using kung fu. "The time has come to conquer the dragon." Jenna settles in to watch the movie and eat SPKs.**

**The sounds of the television set have woken up everyone and they come out of their rooms to find out what is going on. Downstairs, Stephen turns on the light switch and they all watch Jenna in front of the TV imitating the kung fu fighters in the movie. She turns around to face them.]**

**JENNA [posing, he speaks to them in Chinese]  
"****時間來征服龍****" (The time has come to conquer the dragon.)**

**[She straightens and smiles at all four of them, who are half-awake and completely perplexed.]**

**[Opening score]**

**Kitchen - 4:00 AM**

**[Everyone is in the kitchen. Nicole and Stephen are trying to clean up the mess that Jenna made.]**

**STEPHEN [irritated]  
Jenna, it's 4 o'clock in the morning.**

**VOICEOVER  
It seemed to matter to everyone what this number was.**

**STEPHEN  
What were you thinking?**

**NICOLE  
Stephen, she didn't know any better.**

**LORI [looks disgusted]  
Was she raised by a pack of wolves? **

**JOSH  
No, apparently by Chinese people.**

**NICOLE  
Okay, enough, it's late. Let's finish this up in the morning.  
Jenna, you must be exhausted. When did you wake up?**

**JENNA  
I didn't wake up.**

**NICOLE  
Have you been having trouble sleeping?**

**JENNA  
I don't sleep.**

**JOSH [to Jenna]  
You mean not tonight.**

**JENNA [to Josh]  
I mean not ever.**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna, you've been with us for over a week. You're telling us you haven't slept - not even once?**

**JENNA  
Never.**

**[Everyone looks at her strangely.]**

**Kitchen - later that morning**

**[Nicole is in the kitchen with Jenna and Josh. They are eating breakfast at the table and she is cleaning up and fixing herself something to eat.]**

**STEPHEN [walks in, kisses Nicole on the cheek]  
Hi hon'.**

**NICOLE  
Hey.**

**STEPHEN  
I only have about an hour.**

**VOICEOVER  
Those numbers again. They planned everything around them.**

**STEPHEN  
What about you, you have to go in? **

**NICOLE  
No, I took time off to be with Jenna.**

**VOICEOVER  
The numbers represented time, which they never seemed to have enough of.**

**JOSH  
So...I'll tell ya why Jenna hasn't slept for ten days - she's an alien.**

**[Josh peels a banana and starts eating it. Jenna watches him and it suddenly dawns on her the "right" way to eat a banana.]**

**NICOLE [laughing]  
She's not an alien.**

**JOSH  
I've never seen her sleep and we share a room.**

**STEPHEN  
It's coz you fall asleep before she does.**

**[Jenna takes a banana too, this time peeling it before she takes a bite - her expression says "oh yeah, this is much better!"]**

**NICOLE  
Save the imagination for summer school. Which reminds me - no more Xbox until you finish those assignments.**

**LORI [coming into the kitchen]  
I'm gone.**

**NICOLE  
No breakfast?**

**LORI  
Haven't got time.**

**VOICEOVER  
How could she not have any? It seemed to be all they talked about.**

**After Breakfast**

**JOSH [yelling]  
Mom! There's a detective here to see you.**

**[The detective is meeting in the living room with Jenna, Stephen and Nicole]**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Jenna, you said the last thing you remember is being in the woods. Now uh, how did you get there?**

**JENNA  
I don't know.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Do you remember why you weren't wearing clothes?**

**JENNA  
I don't remember ever having any.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Okay, um...how old are you?**

**[Jenna looks over at Nicole because she doesn't know the answer]**

**NICOLE  
We don't know. We're guessing around 16.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Where did you live before here?**

**JENNA  
Nowhere. [She starts to twirl her hair around her fingers because she is unable to answer the question]  
I'm sorry. I just don't remember.**

**NICOLE [rubs Jenna's shoulder]  
It's okay, Jenna. You will.**

**[The Detective speaks privately in the kitchen with Stephen and Nicole]**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
I wish I could report more progress, but um, no one's even filed a missing person's report that fits Jenna's description.**

**NICOLE  
No one noticed she's gone? How can that be? She has to have come from somewhere. Someone has to be missing her.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Maybe she left a bad situation at home.**

**STEPHEN  
So you think Jenna's a runaway?**

**NICOLE  
Or something terrible could've happened to her. I've seen it in my practice. Patients with amnesia caused by some traumatic experience.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
I've seen people with amnesia, too, but um, never to the degree as her. I've never seen anyone like Jenna before.**

**MEANWHILE - AT MUGZ**

**LORI [to Hillary and Nick]  
It was madness at my house last night. Princess Clueless ate half our kitchen.**

**NICK  
Jenna? I wouldn't mind feasting on her a bit, that girls's a babe. **

**LORI  
Here's Declan. [sees him sitting at a table with some friends]**

**HILLARY  
Can't believe he hasn't even called you since his party.**

**NICK You want me to seduce his sister for you? **

**LORI  
Ok first of Nick, Anita isn't even in the state and second of Hillary, he can do what he wants. So can I. [walks over to his table]**

**DECLAN  
Yo' Hils. Nicky.**

**HILLARY  
Hey there.**

**NICK Declan, Anita. [Who nodded in turn]**

**DECLAN  
Trager, haven't seen you around.**

**LORI  
Been busy.**

**DECLAN  
No time for me anymore?**

**LORI  
Might be able to fit you into my schedule.**

**HILLARY  
As long as you ditch the skank. We saw you mauling that nympho at your party.**

**DECLAN  
She was mauling me. I couldn't shake her. Besides, you took off with that girl.**

**LORI  
What girl?**

**DECLAN  
The kung fu master? The chick who broke through my window then messed with the cop? I didn't know you swung that way. **

**LORI [laughing]  
You mean -**

**HILLARY  
Jenna! I guess being with you made her turn. I just found it adorable the way she carried Lori home didn't you?  
[walking away with Lori and Nick] Let him chew on that for a little while.**

**[Declan smiles as he watches them walk away]**

**DR. STONE'S OFFICE**

**NICOLE [to receptionist]  
Hi, Nicole Trager. We're here to see Dr. Stone.**

**DR. STONE [in an examination room with Nicole and Jenna]  
Nicole, all you've written down here is Jenna.**

**NICOLE  
Her name is the only thing we know about her and even that we made up.**

**[While they are talking, Jenna is examining the plastic organs in a model of the human torso]**

**DR. STONE  
No memory, no medical history.**

**NICOLE  
No, she's like a 16-year old newborn.**

**DR. STONE  
Well, at least with a newborn we know who the parents are, we have a genetic history.**

**NICOLE  
So where do we start?**

**DR. STONE  
Well, let me see the films. [Nicole hands him the x-rays]**

**NICOLE  
They said the MRI machine was broken.**

**DR. STONE [looking at x-rays]  
Had to be. Nobody can produce that much brain activity.**

**NICOLE  
She does have an extraordinary aptitude for math.**

**DR. STONE  
It's not possible. Even a genius IQ would not show half those results.**

**[Jenna is looking at a plastic brain; she pops it apart, then lays the halves on the table - very fast fearing she broke it]**

**VOICEOVER [the doctor is looking in Jenna's ear]  
I had no idea what he was looking for -**

**DR. STONE  
Good. [pulls out a tongue depressor]  
Jenna, open - aaah.**

**VOICEOVER  
- or why he thought he'd find it in my mouth. Maybe it was in his mouth.**

**[Jenna opens the doctor's mouth with his fingers and begins looking in it, making the doctor laugh]**

**DR. STONE  
You know, I'm not a dentist, but are these veneers? Her teeth don't look worn at all, they look brand new.**

**NICOLE  
She didn't know what a toothbrush was until I showed her.**

**DR. STONE  
Lay back, Jenna.**

**[Jenna lies down on the examination table and the doctor pulls up her shirt. He sees that Jenna doesn't have a belly button and looks over at Nicole.]**

**NICOLE  
You tell me.**

**DR. STONE  
I've never seen anything like it. Clearly a genetic anomaly.**

**VOICEOVER  
I knew something was missing -**

**DR. STONE  
Skin graft?**

**VOICEOVER  
- but I didn't know why it mattered.**

**NICOLE  
What for? And no trace of a scar?**

**DR. STONE  
Perhaps surgery to correct an umbilical hernia?**

**NICOLE  
Dr. Stone, I don't think they'd wipe out the whole navel.**

**[Sent back to the waiting room, Jenna picks up a 500-piece jigsaw puzzle box and spills all of the pieces out on a table. She picks up two of the pieces, and when they fit together perfectly, she figures out what she is supposed to do with them.]**

**DR. STONE  
Some of her characteristics are...unusual to say the least, but she's in excellent shape physically. Obviously, her mental health is cause for concern.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'll be working with her to recover her memory, but right now I'm more worried that she's not sleeping.**

**DR. STONE [walking out of exam room with Nicole]  
Hmm, well, if I didn't know who I was, I'd have trouble sleeping too. But she must be sleeping, Nicole, he looks fine, not tired at all.**

**NICOLE  
But she says she hasn't slept in 10 days. Not once, and I've never seen her asleep.**

**[In the waiting room, Jenna is quickly putting together the jigsaw puzzle]**

**DR. STONE [writing a prescription]  
Give her one of these. Guaranteed to give her a good night's sleep. And don't worry, Nicole. Normal people can't go long without sleeping.**

**NICOLE  
And you think Jenna is normal?**

**DR. STONE  
No belly button aside, heart rate's good, blood pressure's fine, just like any other kid her age.**

**[They hear sounds of excitement and someone say "Oh my" from the waiting room. All of the children have gathered around the table to watch Jenna finish the puzzle. When she does, everyone claps and congratulates her and tells her she did a great job. Turning to Nicole, Jenna looks so happy. Nicole gives Dr. Stone a "see what I mean?" look.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room - that afternoon**

**JOSH [looking over his shoulder as his enters]  
I think I got it. What if time is different on Jenna's home planet?**

**NICOLE [cleaning off the desk]  
Josh...this is Jenna's home planet.**

**JOSH  
One earth day might be like an hour for her, so ten days -**

**NICOLE  
- is like ten hours, yeah I get it. You're being ridiculous.**

**JOSH  
Think about it. She's this super brain, with amnesia. She can't understand the simplest things, but does calculus like two plus two. She barely knows what you're saying sometimes, but somehow speaks Chinese? She never sleeps and I haven't even got to the whole belly button thing yet.  
Mom, I'm tellin' ya - Jenna is not human!**

**[Jenna walks in just as Josh says this and starts twirling her hair]**

**NICOLE [puts a hand on her shoulder to reassure her]  
Oh, Jenna, of course you're human.**

**JOSH  
See - even she's not sure.**

**NICOLE  
Stop wasting time. Go do your homework.**

**JOSH  
That's a waste of time.**

**VOICEOVER  
I didn't know time could be wasted.**

**NICOLE [sits Jenna down at the desk with paper and crayons]  
Jenna, I want you to try something. Sometimes people have trouble sleeping because they're concerned about something that's happened to them.**

**JENNA  
Am I?**

**NICOLE  
I'm not sure. But this might help you recall some experiences.  
I want you to draw, anything. Anything at all. Anything you can remember about where you came from. About your home.**

**[Jenna considers for a moment, then picks up a crayon and starts creating a picture. After a few moments, she looks up at Nicole]**

**NICOLE  
Great. Don't worry if it doesn't make any sense to you now.**

**Kitchen - early evening**

**NICOLE [bringing glasses of wine for her and Stephen]  
Jenna's still at it. She's been drawing for hours.**

**STEPHEN [looking at the pictures that Jenna has drawn]  
Good, wear her out.**

**NICOLE  
The way she draws...it's almost like she snaps a picture in her head and then reproduces it.**

**STEPHEN  
It's the same sort of thing over and over.**

**NICOLE [pointing out one picture in particular]  
This must be the place near Victor Falls where she was first seen. Her earliest memory.**

**STEPHEN  
What do you think it means?**

**NICOLE  
Well, I think something significant may have happened there but...she can't explain it yet.**

**[They are looking at a picture Jenna created of a scene in the woods. It looks like a very large tree stump.]**

**Kitchen - after dinner**

**[Jenna is sitting at the kitchen counter watching the teapot whistle]**

**NICOLE [to Jenna]  
Chamomile always does the trick for me. It's very soothing. It's gonna help you sleep.**

**JOSH [entering kitchen]  
Tastes like horse pee.**

**NICOLE  
Josh...**

**JOSH  
It does.**

**JENNA  
What does horse pee taste like?**

**JOSH  
How would I know?**

**JENNA  
You just said that -**

**NICOLE  
It's an expression. A rude one.  
Here...Jenna, try the tea. It's hot though; be careful.  
[Jenna picks up the teabag on her saucer and starts to put it in her mouth]  
No, not the teabag! The water - you drink the tea!**

**JOSH [pulls a notebook out of his pocket and starts writing in it]  
Alien.**

**NICOLE  
What are you doing?**

**JOSH  
Eats teabag. I'm keeping a list - "What makes Jenna an alien."**

**[Jenna takes a sip of her tea]**

**NICOLE [to Jenna]  
It's good?**

**JENNA [nods and smiles]  
It's good.**

**In the Bathroom**

**[Jenna is playing in a bubble bath and Stephen is watching over her]**

**JENNA [to Stephen]  
Now I'm the teabag! [ducks under the bathwater]**

**VOICEOVER  
Somehow I felt safe here. Secure. At peace.**

**JOSH [entering bathroom]  
She loves it under there. Coz she's weightless - like in space.**

**STEPHEN  
Josh out. Some privacy for her.**

**JOSH  
Your in here. And see? She's still under.**

**STEPHEN  
God Jenna -  
[reaches into the tub and pulls Jenna up out of the water]**

**NICOLE [entering bathroom]  
Relaxed?**

**STEPHEN  
One of us is.**

**[Jenna hears Nicole's voice and from around the edge of the bathtub, she gives her a big grin and dives back under the water. Bath time is play time. Josh is watching Jenna and making notations in his little notebook.]**

**Lori's Room**

**[Jenna wanders into Lori's room while she is talking on the phone with Declan]**

**DECLAN  
So what's up for tonight? Hitting the town with Ms. Kung Fu?**

**LORI  
Nope, just hangin'.**

**DECLAN  
Maybe I'll swing by later.**

**LORI  
Maybe I'll be around. Hold on.  
Jenna, do you mind? [She shoos Jenna out of her room like an annoying puppy]  
[to Declan] Sorry.**

**Josh's Room  
Bedtime**

**[Jenna is sitting on her bed playing with the radio and eating SPKs. She stops for a moment on a commercial for Mada Corp ("the future today"). She keeps changing the stations until there is no signal.]**

**JOSH [adding to his list]  
Likes white noise - check.  
Jenna, you'll never sleep with that on.  
[He sees his half-eaten bag of SPKs on the bedstand]**

Yo! Hands off the stash! My Sour Patch Kids are sacred.  
[puts them away in the bedstand drawer]  
I can't wait to fall asleep. Last night the entire Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue came to life. Just me and seven super models. I am so primed for the sequel.

**STEPHEN [enters bedroom]  
Okay Jenna, you've had a bath, some warm tea - feeling tired?**

**JENNA  
No.**

**NICOLE [comes in with a glass of water and sleeping pill]  
I'm sure part of the problem is you're anxious. Remember, Detective Breen and the police are still searching. They're looking for answers. In the meantime, you've gotta get some sleep and this will help. Will you take it?**

**[Jenna takes the water and pill from Nicole and sits there holding them. She looks around at everyone.]**

**JENNA  
I took it.**

**[Everyone laughs and Josh rolls his eyes]**

**STEPHEN [pointing to his mouth]  
No...you have to swallow it.**

**JENNA  
And then I'll sleep?**

**[Nicole nods at her and she swallows the pill with the water]**

**NICOLE  
Good.**

**STEPHEN  
Perfect. Good night kids. Sleep well.**

**NICOLE  
Sweet dreams.**

**JOSH  
Oh, they will be.**

**[Stephen and Nicole leave. The clock says it is 9:18 PM and Jenna doesn't look sleepy at all. At 11:47 PM, she is still awake. She finally sits up and watches Josh sleeping.]**

**VOICEOVER  
He looked so pleased stretched out doing nothing. But I still felt like the whole world was calling out to me, waiting to be explored.**

**[Jenna goes downstairs again. Curious, she picks up a knick-knack to examine it, but quickly puts it back.]**

**I'd learned it was wrong to touch things in the house while they were sleeping. So - I went outside.**

**[Jenna opens the front door and walks out onto the porch. She looks up at a beautiful night sky filled with millions of stars...**

**Outside, Jenna walks down the sidewalk and keeps looking over her shoulder at a red pickup truck that is following her. She is so busy watching the truck, she is startled when a dog chained up starts barking and growling at her. At the commotion, the truck drives off. Jenna stares at the dog closely, but eventually she realizes that the dog is not trying to hurt her, and she starts to smile at the dog. The dog stops barking and wags his tail at Jenna. Jenna crouches down and pats and rubs the dog on the head.]**

**ALEX [watching from her bedroom window above them]  
Wow! How'd you do that? [Jenna looks up and walks over beneath his window]  
You're like...the dog whisperer. What are you doing out there?**

**JENNA  
Can't sleep.**

**ALEX  
Me neither. By the time I get done with all my stuff, I just can't pass out for eight hours. I need a little down time, you know?**

**JENNA  
Down time?**

**ALEX  
Yeah. Just sit here, do nothing, just...look at the stars. [He looks up at the sky and so does Jenna]  
They make you feel so small. I just lose myself when I look up there.  
I heard that you don't remember anything. That must be really hard. Scary.  
[He smiles at Jenna who is still looking up at him]  
I should get some sleep. You should too, Jenna.  
I bet your family's searching for you right now. I mean, they have to be. You didn't just fall from the sky.**

**[He smiles and waves goodnight to Jenna and pulls back inside of his window. Jenna turns to leave while looking up at the stars.**

**Jenna comes back inside the Trager house, shuts the door behind her and bumps into Lori who is getting ready to sneak out.]**

**LORI  
Ah! What are you doing?**

**JENNA  
Walking.**

**LORI [putting her hand over Jenna's mouth and whispering]  
Why are you out of bed?**

**JENNA [whispering]  
I wasn't sleepy.**

**LORI  
Stop skulking around, you could give a person a heart attack.**

**NICOLE [she and Stephen are walking downstairs]  
Lori?**

**LORI  
Great. [throws her purse into the other room]**

**STEPHEN  
What's going on?**

**LORI  
Nothing. I heard her down here, I wanted to make sure she was okay.**

**NICOLE  
With full makeup on?**

**LORI  
What? I haven't washed my face yet.**

**STEPHEN  
Upstairs...now.**

**LORI [pointing at Jenna]  
Dad, I was just -**

**STEPHEN  
Move!**

**NICOLE [rubbing her arm]  
Jenna, did you get any sleep?**

**JENNA  
No.**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, come on upstairs. Let's go back to bed.**

**[Stephen leads Jenna back to bed in Josh's room and starts to tuck her in.]**

**JOSH [wakes up]  
What happened?**

**STEPHEN  
It's okay, go back to sleep.**

**JOSH  
Where'd she go?**

**JENNA  
Outside.**

**STEPHEN  
You went outside, Jenna?**

**JENNA  
Yes.**

**JOSH  
What did you do?**

**JENNA  
I looked at the stars.**

**[Josh looks over at Stephen]**

**STEPHEN  
Okay, now's not the time for stargazing, Jenna. Now's the time to get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning. [he leaves]**

**JOSH [to Jenna]  
You had to be out there, didn't you? Under the stars?  
[Jenna rolls over in bed to face Josh]  
So they could find you. Are they gonna beam you up?**

**JENNA  
Beam me?**

**JOSH  
Your peeps, dude. Your real family, in the stars.**

**[Josh turns over to go back to sleep. Jenna lays on her back thinking about what Josh just asked her.]**

**Kitchen - later that morning**

**[Stephen comes into the kitchen and kisses Nicole on the back of the neck.]**

**NICOLE  
Coffee?**

**STEPHEN [sounding exhausted]  
Black. In fact, just toss me the can, I'll chew on the grinds.**

**NICOLE  
Oh, you never fell back to sleep either?**

**STEPHEN  
No. Least Jenna got some sleep.**

**NICOLE  
You checked on her?**

**STEPHEN  
The door was closed. I was afraid to make a sound.**

**JOSH [enters kitchen]  
Mornin'. I need a cup of Joe.**

**NICOLE [handing him the chocolate syrup]  
You need a pick-me-up? Make chocolate milk.**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna still asleep?**

**JOSH  
She's not in her bed.**

**NICOLE  
She isn't?  
[calls upstairs] Jenna?**

**JOSH  
Check the bathtub; she loves it in there.**

**STEPHEN [sighing]  
She could've wondered out again. **

**NICOLE  
When did she wander out before?**

**JOSH [looking out of window into the backyard]  
Call off the search I found her.**

**[Jenna is in her pajamas sitting cross-legged on the grass. They all go outside.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna? What are you doing?**

**JENNA  
Waiting.**

**NICOLE  
For what?**

**JENNA  
To go home.**

**[The sprinkler suddenly turns on and starts watering Jenna causing her to squeal.]**

**JOSH  
Tell me she's not an alien! [Jenna sits in the grass with the water sprinkling all over her]**

**[In the living room, Stephen is getting ready to leave to go to work]**

**NICOLE [holding her phone]  
Well, I spoke to Dr. Stone and he can't understand why the pill didn't work.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, it didn't do anything, she's still rarin' to go.**

**NICOLE  
He said if this continues, he wants to admit Jenna and have her sedated.**

**STEPHEN  
That actually seems like a good idea.**

**NICOLE  
No.**

**STEPHEN  
She needs sleep.**

**NICOLE  
No, I don't want Jenna knocked out in some hospital.**

**STEPHEN  
Well I don't either, but what we're doin' isn't workin'.**

**NICOLE  
Well, she needs to be where it's familiar - where she feels comfortable.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, how comfortable can she be, if she can't sleep here?**

**MUGZ**

**[Lori is cleaning off tables in the restaurant and Declan is waiting to talk to her]**

**DECLAN  
So what happened last night? You never came out.**

**LORI  
Sorry, I got nabbed.**

**DECLAN  
It feels like you're jerking me around here, Trager.**

**LORI  
Declan, my parents caught me and -**

**DECLAN  
You and who? That chick Jenna? Was she in there with you?**

**LORI [laughs]  
Look, Jenna is one of my mother's head cases. She's just staying with us for awhile. Hillary and Nick were messing with you.**

**DECLAN  
That right?**

**LORI  
Yeah, so come by tonight.**

**DECLAN  
You gonna leave me hangin' again?**

**LORI  
No way. We're so there.**

**DECLAN  
Okay then. Later Trager.**

**LORI  
Later.**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD**

**[Stephen and Jenna are jogging down one of the residential streets.]**

**JENNA  
Where are we running?**

**STEPHEN  
No place. We're just running.**

**JENNA  
Why are we running?**

**[Stephen sounds out-of-breath, but Jenna is not worn out at all]**

**STEPHEN  
Uh - well, the plan is to exhaust you. We started at 10 after, right? We gotta go at least a half an hour.**

**JENNA  
Why?**

**STEPHEN  
It's good exercise, gets rid of stress.**

**JENNA  
Stress?**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, pressure, tension. Running takes, uh, away what's worrying me, you know. It's my time to escape.**

**JENNA  
But you watch time when you run. And time is just numbers that people made up.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, we need those numbers to keep order in the world.**

**JENNA  
So you can never really escape time. You can never just be.**

**STEPHEN  
I think you can escape, in your own head.  
Let's pick up the pace. [Jenna looks at him]  
Go faster.**

**[Jenna smiles at him and takes off running at high speed down the street, leaving Stephen just standing there dumbfounded.**

**In the living room, Nicole is sitting on the couch looking over the pictures that Jenna has drawn. Stephen comes in exhausted and flops down next to her.]**

**NICOLE  
Hey, how'd it go?**

**STEPHEN  
I'm beat. She's ready for a marathon however. It's incredible, that kid's a lightening bolt.**

**NICOLE [shows Stephen one of the drawings]  
Look at this, this line she drew. It has nothing to do with the rest of the picture.**

**STEPHEN  
That's strange.**

**NICOLE  
Stephen, I'm gonna stay up and watch her tonight, make sure she doesn't wander out again.**

**STEPHEN  
What are you gonna do, camp out by her door?**

**NICOLE  
Well, I just think she'd feel more secure with me nearby.**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, we'll go in shifts. Me first.**

**NICOLE [smiling]  
I knew I loved you.**

**[In the kitchen with Lori and Kyle, Josh has been listening in on his parents' conversation.]**

**JOSH  
No midnight Xbox for me tonight. And no nasty, nasty for you and Declan either.**

**LORI  
What are you talking about?**

**JOSH  
They're posting guard to keep track of Jenna - right out my door.**

**LORI  
Oh no... [gives Jenna a dirty look and leaves]**

**JOSH [munching a cookie and glaring at Jenna]  
Yeah - welcome to Alcatraz.**

**[Jenna looks extremely uncomfortable causing her to twirl her hair]**

**Lori's Room - that evening**

**[Lori is leaning out of her bedroom window talking on the phone with Declan. He is in his car parked out in front of the Trager house.]**

**DECLAN  
Trager, you're killin' me, can't you slip by 'em?**

**LORI  
No, come back later.**

**DECLAN  
Why, so you can bail on me again?**

**[Jenna has wandered into Lori's bedroom again and is listening to her conversation.]**

**LORI  
Don't go high maintenance on me. Maybe they'll fall asleep and I can sneak out.**

**DECLAN  
I'm not staying up for a maybe.**

**LORI  
Then we'll have to make it another time. [hangs up on him]**

**JENNA  
You're not happy.**

**LORI [picking up her clothes off the bed]  
No, Jenna, I'm thrilled.**

**JENNA [frowing]  
You don't sound thrilled.**

**LORI  
It's called sarcasm; get used to it.**

**JENNA  
You wanted to leave with him.**

**LORI [Jenna follows her to the closet where she hangs up her clothes]  
No, I wanted to stay here trapped in my room all night.**

**JENNA [she gets it and smiles]  
Sarcasm.**

**LORI  
You're catch on fast.**

**JENNA  
Why did you want to go?**

**LORI [sits down on her bed]  
Because...we have a good time.**

**JENNA  
Well, can't you have a good time another time?**

**LORI  
I don't know...maybe. It doesn't work that way with us, we don't make plans.**

**JENNA  
Why?**

**LORI  
Jenna, you ask too many questions. Get out; go to bed.**

**[Jenna gets shooed out of Lori's room again. She looks both guilty and annoyed at the same time.]**

**Josh's Room - middle of the night**

**[Stephen is sleeping in a chair at the foot of Jenna's bed. Nicole comes in and wakes him up so she can take over.]**

**NICOLE  
Stephen...**

**STEPHEN [waking up]  
Is she asleep?**

**[They both look over at Jenna. She is still wide-awake in bed playing with her hair and watching them.]**

**NICOLE  
Go. You have a huge meeting tomorrow, I'll take over.**

**STEPHEN  
Okay. [gets up and kisses her on the cheek]  
Thank you.**

**NICOLE [sits on the edge of Jenna's bed]  
Are you feeling tired at all?**

**JENNA  
My body feels slower. My muscles ache a bit.**

**NICOLE [pats her]  
Good, that's good.**

**JENNA  
But my head can't stop thinking.**

**NICOLE  
You have to clear your head, Jenna. Do what I do - count backwards from a hundred.  
[Jenna counts backwards in a few seconds]  
You counted already. [she grins at her]  
Okay, count backwards from a thousand. No, a hundred-thousand, and if that doesn't work, try a hundred-million.**

**[She settles into the chair and watches Jenna counting backwards to herself...**

**It is later that morning. Sunlight is streaming into the bedroom and someone is mowing their lawn. Nicole wakes up and looks at Jenna.]**

**JENNA  
12,680 - 12,679...**

**NICOLE  
You're still counting?**

**[She looks over at the clock on the bedstand and sees it reads 9:38 AM. She jumps out of the chair and runs into her bedroom to wake up Stephen.]**

**NICOLE  
Sweetie - [what, what?] - we overslept.**

**STEPHEN  
My meeting!**

**NICOLE  
Is it too late?**

**STEPHEN  
Dammit Nicole, I can't afford to make mistakes like this.**

**NICOLE  
We'll get over this hump. Jenna will acclimate.**

**STEPHEN [gets out of bed; he is angry]  
This was supposed to be temporary. You said she'd be here 'til somebody claimed her or 'til you found her another place.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm trying to...**

**[Jenna gets out of bed and stands by Josh's bedroom door to listen.]**

**STEPHEN  
No - you spend all day taking care of her - she wakes us up every night. It's like having a new baby in the house.**

**NICOLE  
Well, new babies keep you up.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, but this one is huge and she's not ours! She doesn't belong here, Nicole!**

**[Jenna hears everything that Stephen says.]**

**VOICEOVER Hearing Stephen say that I didn't belong hurt me greatly. If they didn't want me here, then I will no longer be here to bother them. **

**NICOLE  
We can't just abandon her because it's not easy to have her around. We're the only thing she has right now. And I can't give up on her.**

**[Stephen calms down. Together they go into Josh's bedroom to talk with Jenna. Josh is still asleep, but Jenna is gone.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna?**

**Later that day**

**NICOLE [ending a phone call]  
Thank you.  
Detective Breen has squad cars in the area still looking for her.**

**[Everyone has extremely worried expressions on their faces]**

**LORI  
She's been gone all day. Is that all they can do?**

**JOSH  
Do they know Jenna's sorta different?**

**NICOLE  
They know all about her. Jenna's listed as a missing person.**

**JOSH  
So...our missing person's missing.**

**LORI  
It's not funny. It's gonna get dark soon. Jenna could get hurt.**

**JOSH  
Since when do you care?**

**LORI  
Well, I don't want anything bad to happen to her.  
It's my fault. I was horrible to her, I know that's why she ran away.**

**NICOLE  
No, sweetheart. Actually I think she overheard me and your dad. We may have upset her.**

**JOSH  
Well, I was nice to her. [Nicole and Lori look at him]  
I was - sort of.**

**STEPHEN [coming in the house]  
Well, I've been all over the neighborhood several times. There's no sign of her anywhere.**

**[Nicole turns away from him looking distraught]**

**LORI  
Let's check downtown where the cops first found her.**

**NICOLE  
No, no. I think the city frightened her. I just, I don't think she would go there.**

**JOSH  
Jenna doesn't know anywhere else to go.**

**[Nicole picks up the drawing Jenna made of the large stump in the forest and looks at Stephen]**

**NICOLE  
Yes she does.**

**IN THE WOODS NEAR VICTOR FALLS**

**[All four of the Tragers are walking through the woods holding flashlights and searching for Jenna.]**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole - this is a long shot.**

**NICOLE  
Well it's worth trying.**

**LORI  
Why would she come out here?**

**NICOLE  
Besides our house, this is the only home she knows.**

**JOSH  
She's here to go home. E.T. - phone home.  
[holding flashlight to the drawing they brought with them] This stump looks like a landing pad for a shuttle or something. Sent by her mother ship.**

**STEPHEN  
Oh, for the love of.**

**LORI  
We should've left him home.**

**STEPHEN  
How'd she even make it out here, on her own?**

**JOSH  
Dad, you're talkin' about someone with no belly button.  
Who knows what she can do? [he shines the flashlight up towards the night sky]**

**LORI  
Dork, she's not up there.**

**JOSH  
I'm lookin' for the mother craft.**

**STEPHEN  
Knock it off.**

**NICOLE [spots Jenna]  
Jenna!  
[Nicole starts running over to him and everyone follows her]  
Jenna!**

**[Jenna is standing on top of the large stump twirling her hair while looking up at the stars.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna -**

**[She turns around and looks at all of them]**

**NICOLE  
It's okay.**

**[Jenna looks so tired and sad. She stumbles on the tree stump and Nicole and Stephen rush to grab her.]**

**NICOLE  
We gotcha. [they hold her hands and help her down]**

**NICOLE  
You're okay. We were so worried. **

**LORI  
What are you doing here?**

**JOSH  
Why'd you come?**

**JENNA  
I came so my family could find me.**

**[Lori and Josh look at each other. Stephen looks at Jenna and smiles.]**

**STEPHEN  
I think we just did.  
Come on.**

**NICOLE [she holds onto Jenna's arm and rubs the back of her neck]  
Come on.  
[They all leave the forest together]**

**HOME**

**[In the bathroom, Jenna is dunking her face in a sink full of water and dries it off, before removing the ponytail her hair was tied in.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I understood then. We need patterns. Time to be awake - time to rest.**

**[She is rubbing her eyes like a baby who needs to go to sleep and leans against the sink in exhaustion. Stephen looks in the bathroom at her.]**

**STEPHEN  
Congratulations. You look exhausted.  
Do you feel it?**

**JENNA  
Yes, but what if I don't sleep?**

**STEPHEN  
Oh tonight is your night, Jenna. You just have to find the right spot for yourself. [laughs]  
Now relax, get comfortable. Be right back.**

**[Jenna looks at her own exhausted face in the mirror and sees a radio on the shelf behind her. She plays with the tuner until she reaches white noise again. She holds it up to her ear and smiles.]**

**NICOLE [to Stephen]  
How's she doin'?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, she looks beat thankfully. But...who knows? We may be in for another long night.**

**NICOLE  
Well, let's get her to bed.**

**[They go into the bathroom. They see the radio, but they don't see Jenna...at first.]**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna?**

**[Nicole pulls back the shower curtain and they find Jenna fast asleep on her back in the bathtub. Stephen and Nicole look at each other and smile.]**

**PATIO**

**[Nicole and Stephen are sitting next to each other on the bench and stargazing.]**

**JOSH [coming outside with Lori]  
Dad! **

**STEPHEN  
Oh, I know, I know. But that's where she's most comfortable.**

**JOSH  
In the bathtub?**

**STEPHEN  
Who cares? At least she's asleep.**

**LORI  
If people find out, I will die.**

**JOSH  
I'm tellin' ya - this girl's an alien. I'm callin' Steven Spielberg.**

**[Nicole and Stephen just laugh at him as he leaves with Lori]**

**NICOLE  
Okay! [to Josh]  
Oh, now that's she's finally asleep, I have a ton of stuff to catch up on.**

**STEPHEN  
Hold on, hold on. Why can't you just stay here and...be with me?**

**[She smiles and snuggles up against him.]**

**NICOLE  
I'm so glad Jenna can rest. Now she can start to remember.**

**[The two of them sit close and look up at the stars...]**

**VOICEOVER [Jenna is fast asleep in the tub]  
To finally sleep. A few hours of blissful escape before facing those questions once again - of who I am..and where I'd come from.**

**THE WOODS NEAR VICTOR FALLS**

**[The radio's white noise carries us beyond the tree stump in the forest. Waiting to be discovered, a human skeleton is lying half hidden in the brush.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**The lies**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Early Morning**

**[Lori is upstairs banging on the bathroom door. Jenna has locked herself in during the night and hasn't come out.]**

**LORI  
Mom, dad - help!  
Jenna, come on already.  
Jenna, get out! [bangs on the door again]**

**STEPHEN [walking up to check out the racket]  
What's goin' on?**

**LORI  
I have to take a shower.**

**JOSH [from his bedroom door]  
And the brainiac is still asleep in the tub.**

**STEPHEN [jiggling the doorknob]  
Jenna! Time to get up.**

**LORI [disgusted]  
It's so gross that she sleeps in there.**

**JOSH  
It must remind her of her pod.**

**LORI [watching her dad going through his wallet]  
What are ya gonna do, lure her out with your credit card?**

**STEPHEN  
Ah, no sweetie, that's how I would lure you out. Jenna's alot easier.**

**[Stephen uses one of his credit cards to jiggle the lock and opens the bathroom door]**

**JOSH [totally impressed]  
Whoa! Teach me!**

**STEPHEN  
Not a chance.**

**LORI  
Me first.**

**JOSH  
Hey, no - I'm bursting here.**

**STEPHEN [to Josh]  
Al'right, use my bathroom. You take a shower and use soap and shampoo and don't just get your hair wet.**

**JOSH [sighs and walks away]  
Al'right.**

**[Lori goes into the bathroom and heads for the tub. Jenna is fast asleep. She shakes her arm to try and wake her up - without success.]**

**LORI  
Jenna, come on. I have to go to work.**

**STEPHEN  
First she couldn't sleep, now she's Rip Van Winkle.  
Jenna! Jenna!**

**LORI  
Dad, this isn't right. I have to take a shower before I go to work.**

**STEPHEN  
Okay, but Jenna first.**

**[Stephen leans over the tub and turns the shower on Jenna. She wakes up squealing and getting her head wet.]**

**STEPHEN [laughs and raises his hands into the air]  
Next -**

**Kitchen**

**[Jenna is just standing at the kitchen counter watching everyone getting ready to go somewhere. Lori is digging around in the refrigerator and Stephen is packing his briefcase.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Everyone had something to do and some place to be. Everyone but me that is.**

**NICOLE [walking quickly into the kitchen holding a knapsack]  
Hon', would you mind dropping off Josh?**

**STEPHEN  
No, but we gotta get goin'.**

**JOSH  
Not until I find my notebook.**

**LORI [leans around refrigerator door and hands him his notebook]  
Here dork.**

**JOSH  
Oh yeah. I must've left it there last night when I went for that pudding.**

**NICOLE [packing Jenna's knapsack]  
Okay Jenna, you've got plenty of paper and markers, Sour Patch Kids.**

**LORI [to dad]  
I cannot believe that you're taking Jenna to your office with you.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, your mom's got a lot of cases to catch up on, no big deal.**

**JOSH  
Besides, it's take your alien to work day.**

**NICOLE [gives Josh a look, then kisses Stephen on cheek]  
Thank you, hon'. Call if you need anything.**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, well, we'll be fine.  
Everyone ready?**

**JENNA  
Ready.**

**JOSH  
Oh joy, summer school.**

**[The three start to head out the door]**

**LORI  
See you later.**

**NICOLE  
Oh Lori, you're on my way. I can drop you at work.**

**LORI  
That's okay. I'm meeting Hillary and Nick. [turns to leave]**

**[Nicole looks like she doesn't believe her, but before she can say anything, her cell phone rings.]**

**NICOLE  
Hello?**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Mrs. Trager, Detective Breen.**

**NICOLE  
Oh good morning.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
I need to come see you today.**

**NICOLE  
Did you find something out about Jenna?**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
It looks like it. I think Jenna may be connected to a murder.**

**[The Detective is calling from a police forensics lab. On the examining table in front of him are the partial remains of a bleached skeleton. It is being photographed from every angle. A close-up shot reveals that the skull is missing two front teeth.]**

**I'll give you the details when I see you.**

**[Opening Score]**

**DOWNTOWN SEATTLE  
LWK Software**

**[Jenna and Stephen are riding in an elevator in one of the office buildings downtown. Jenna is turning around and looking at everyone.]**

**VOICEOVER  
The elevator was this little room that gave me the strange sensation of rising. Everyone was careful not to look at each other or touch.**

**STEPHEN [pats Jenna on the shoulder to get her to turn around; his cell phone rings]  
Hello? Yeah, we're in the elevator. You just tell Brad we got stuck in traffic. Yeah. [hangs up]**

**JENNA [to Stephen]  
We didn't get stuck.**

**STEPHEN  
Just a little white lie.**

**JENNA  
You lied?**

**STEPHEN  
Ah, yes, but you shouldn't. Always tell the truth, Jenna, okay?**

**[People in the elevator smiling knowingly and a few snicker. Stephen gets off of the elevator and walks quickly through a busy office with Jenna following him.]**

**STEPHEN  
Here we are, first day on the job.**

**JENNA  
I have a job?**

**STEPHEN  
Just kidding.**

**JENNA  
But I wanna help.**

**STEPHEN  
I'll find you something to do. Right now I'm late for a meeting with Brad.**

**[He stops in front of the receptionist's desk]**

**ALLISON [talking on a headset; she is frustrated]  
LWK Software, please hold.  
Yes...sir, they're sending somebody. Yes, I did call - I just - I - sir?**

**STEPHEN  
Rough morning?**

**ALLISON  
Yeah, our server's down.**

**STEPHEN  
Again?**

**ALLISON  
Yeah, it crashed this morning. [puts on a cheerful face]  
But can I help you?**

**STEPHEN  
I'm Stephen Trager, the V.P.**

**ALLISON [laughs]  
Oh I'm sorry, I'm Allison. I'm...I'm a temp.**

**JENNA  
What's a temp?**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, it means she's not here all the time.  
She's not permanent.  
[to Allison] Listen, I have to go in and talk to Brad.**

**ALLISON  
Uh, Brad?**

**STEPHEN  
The C.O.**

**ALLISON  
Oh.**

**STEPHEN  
I need you to watch Jenna here. She's not used to being around so many people. And don't worry, she's just gonna sit here and draw.  
Uh Jenna, I need you to stay here with Allison. I'll be right back as soon as I can.**

**[Jenna smiles at Allison, but she gestures to a chair for Jenna to sit]**

**ALLISON  
Why don't you wait for your dad just over there.**

**JENNA  
Stephen's not my dad. I'm a temp, too.**

**[Allison just smiles at her and points at the chair.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Living Room**

**DETECTIVE BREEN [sitting on the couch with Nicole]  
The victim was shot. Some hikers found it near Victor Falls.**

**NICOLE [looking at photographs of the skeleton in the woods]  
Detective, I know Jenna was first seen there, but that was a few weeks ago. This person was killed way before.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Not necessarily. The bones are bleached clean. We know that quick lime was poured on the body.**

**NICOLE  
Quick lime...?**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
It's used to decompose a corpse quickly. Makes it hard to identify. Probably the same reason why the teeth are smashed in.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna could never do anything like this.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
I'm not saying she did.**

**NICOLE  
Then she's not a suspect.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Well, we can't completely discount the possibility. But I will tell you that some flesh remained beneath the victim's fingernails, indicating a struggle. And according to our records, Jenna didn't have a scratch on her when she was found.**

**NICOLE  
For Jenna to be involved in any way...**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Well, you yourself said that trauma may have caused her amnesia.**

**NICOLE  
Well yes, it's possible she witnessed the attack or stumbled upon the skeleton.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Has she started to remember anything?**

**NICOLE  
No, I'm still working with her.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Al'right, well, once she sees these photographs -**

**NICOLE  
No - Detective, we can't do that. Exposing Jenna to something like this could further traumatize her.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
This is a murder investigation. If Jenna is a witness or in some way involved, I need to find out.**

**NICOLE  
If you could find a less disturbing trigger to help her remember.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN [pulls another photograph out of an envelope and hands it to her]  
This symbol was on some sorta security keycard we found near the remains in the woods. Now either the victim or the killer may have dropped it, and we've run it through our database but haven't been able to trace it. Now if Jenna were to identify it, she might give us a lead.**

**DECLAN'S HOUSE**

**[Lori and Declan are making out in a jacuzzi behind his house]**

**LORI  
This so beats making out at night.**

**DECLAN  
Except it cost you your job.**

**LORI  
Who knew missing one shift was that big a deal.**

**DECLAN  
Your parents must be proud.**

**LORI [laughs]  
They still think I'm going to work.**

**DECLAN  
Trager, you're a bad girl.**

**[They start to kiss each other again.]**

**LORI [pulling away]  
Declan, it's not happening.  
[sighs] There's always tomorrow.**

**DECLAN  
I...I can't tomorrow. I've got golf with my dad.**

**LORI [laughs]  
Your dad?**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, we'll be doing guy stuff all day.**

**LORI  
When do you like hanging out with your dad?**

**DECLAN  
Who said I liked it?  
I like this though.**

**[He starts to kiss her again; Lori looks a little unsure]**

**LWK SOFTWARE**

**[Jenna is sitting in a chair across from the reception area drawing another picture. She is listening to Allison talk on the phone.]**

**ALLISON [on headset]  
LWK Software. No, no, no, no - I've called three times already, you need to get somebody up here. We need our server fixed - now.**

**LWK Software, please hold.**

**[She is so busy that she doesn't notice Jenna get up and leave and start to wander around the office. She watches how busy everyone is and how they all seem to be in a hurry. One man is walking so fast, he bumps into Jenna.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Everyone had a place to be and something to do - like at home I felt in the way here as well.**

**MARK [walks up]  
You must be Jenna. Hey, I'm Mark. Friend of Stephen's. He's told me all about you.**

**JENNA  
He has?**

**MARK  
Absolutely! So, uh...what do you make of this joint?  
[Jenna looks around for a second then back at Mark]  
The office?**

**JENNA  
Everyone has a job.**

**MARK  
This is true. Anyways, uh...Stephen's the best. The way he works - one big family.  
[his cell phone rings]  
I've gotta take this Jenna - but hang on. [he walks away talking on his phone]**

**[Jenna doesn't hang on. She walks over to a door that says Server Room and goes inside. There is a display screen that shows nothing but snow.] **

**VOICEOVER  
It was as if it were calling out to me. The server was something I understood. A chance for me to be useful.  
[Looking around the room, she notices the server manuals on a shelf and picks one up.]**

**[Stephen is meeting with Brad in a private office.]**

**STEPHEN  
I told you when we first started. It's not just me you're getting. You're getting my whole team. We're a package.**

**BRAD  
Well, that package got too expensive, okay? We had a terrible quarter, a terrible year. Now if we outsource the research, dump the division -**

**STEPHEN  
Dump the division? These are people, Brad, with lives and families. Mark Crenshaw's wife just had a baby.**

**BRAD  
You're not working out of your garage anymore. You have an obligation now to your shareholders -**

**STEPHEN  
And my friends.**

**BRAD  
They're employees first. You knew this day was coming. We have cuts to make, you know that we do.**

**STEPHEN [concedes, but not happily]  
Al'right. I'll tell them.**

**BRAD  
No, you can't. You have to - just wait 'til next month, okay? After this quarter.**

**STEPHEN  
They have to make plans.**

**BRAD  
If our shareholders hear that we're laying people off, they'll smell trouble. Our stock could tank. Now you have a loyalty to this company. You can't say a word. [leaves]**

**[Stephen is walking through the office and Allison runs to catch up with him.]**

**ALLISON [clears her throat]  
Oh, uh, excuse me, Stephen? Um, I uh - I kinda lost track of Jenna.**

**STEPHEN  
What? I told you to watch her.**

**ALLISON  
Well, I'm just supposed to answer the phones. I don't -**

**STEPHEN [goes to the Server Room]  
Oh no...**

**[Jenna is sitting on the floor with manuals spread out in front of him. She has taken apart the server and it is laying in pieces around her. She looks up at Stephen.]**

**STEPHEN [upset]  
Jenna - what did you do?**

**[Stephen is walking as fast as he can towards a telephone. Allison is following right behind him.]**

**STEPHEN [to Allison]  
We need I.T. up here now.**

**ALLISON  
I've been calling - there's some kind of a design flaw. They need to call a specialist in.**

**[Jenna is quickly working on the pieces of the server while they are gone.]**

**[Stephen is trying to get someone on the telephone when Brad comes out. Allison notices him and taps Stephen on the arm to warn him.]**

**BRAD [heading towards Server Room]  
What the hell is going on around here?**

**STEPHEN [hanging up the phone and running after Brad]  
Whoa! Brad - where ya goin'?**

**BRAD  
My damn e-mail's still not working.**

**STEPHEN  
Whoa - wait.**

**[Just as they reach the Server Room, Jenna has finished all her repairs and closing the server door. The LWK Software logo is displayed on the screen and the server is humming smoothly.]**

**BRAD  
Hmmm - it's about time. [leaves]**

**ALLISON  
We just left her a few minutes ago.**

**STEPHEN [smiling, to Jenna]  
Good job.**

**[Jenna smiles happily at him.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Early evening**

**[Jenna is upstairs sitting cross-legged in the bathtub. She is drawing one of her pictures when Nicole finds her.]**

**NICOLE [laughs]  
Jenna - you don't have to draw there, you can use my desk.**

**JENNA  
I don't mind.**

**NICOLE  
You know, now that you're sleeping better, let's put the second bed back into Josh's room.**

**JENNA  
But that's Josh's place in the house. I'll just sleep here and I'll wake up earlier so Lori can take a shower.**

**NICOLE  
But it can't be comfortable.**

**JENNA  
It is for me.**

**NICOLE  
But it's so cold and...hard, and Lori's hair products all over the place.**

**JENNA  
They smell good.**

**NICOLE  
I really think it's time you transitioned back into a bed.**

**JENNA  
But I like the tub. There's something about it. It feels...**

**NICOLE  
Safe?**

**JENNA [trying to figure it out]  
Yes, but...it's more than that - I don't know.**

**NICOLE  
Al'right. We won't push it.  
Sleep in the tub - for now. [she smiles at her and looks down at the picture]  
May I see? [Jenna hands her the drawing]  
[sighs] More of the woods.**

**JENNA  
That's all that comes out.**

**NICOLE  
Because these images are very...vivid for you and we'll find out why, in time. Meanwhile there's - there's something I need to show you. Come on.**

**[Nicole takes her hand and helps her out of the bathtub. Downstairs in the living room, she gives Jenna the photograph of the security keycard with the unidentified symbol.]**

**Think carefully, Jenna. Does this mean anything to you?**

**JENNA [looks at photo]  
No.**

**NICOLE  
Take your time. Do you recognize it at all?**

**JENNA  
Should I?**

**NICOLE  
I don't know. Do you think you've ever seen it before?**

**JENNA [concentrates on photo, but then looks back at Nicole.]  
No.**

**[She nods at her as if to say "okay."]**

**Kitchen**

**[Stephen is in the kitchen chopping tomatoes for a salad. Josh bounces in and heads to a cabinet to get a pre-dinner snack.]**

**JOSH  
Dad, I was on fire at summer school today. Aced every problem.**

**STEPHEN  
So - algebra's making more sense to you now?**

**JOSH  
Yeah, but I need to chill out for a while.**

**STEPHEN  
Lemme guess - with video games?**

**JOSH  
Great idea.**

**STEPHEN  
Josh - we told you not until your grades improve.**

**JOSH  
Dad, I'm going through some serious withdrawal here.**

**STEPHEN [Nicole walks in]  
Listen - if you don't pass summer school, you're not gonna go to high school next year with your friends. Is that what you want?**

**JOSH  
No!**

**STEPHEN  
Then get upstairs and finish that test you brought home. [Josh leaves]**

**NICOLE  
Wow - I thought I could be tough.**

**STEPHEN  
The kid's smart, he just needs to focus. You through working with Jenna?**

**NICOLE  
Yeah...listen - I have to tell you something. Just try not to get alarmed. I saw Detective Breen this morning. The police found - [Right at this moment, Lori comes into the kitchen for her pre-dinner snack.]**

**LORI  
What?**

**NICOLE  
Nothing, we're just talking.**

**LORI  
About Jenna? [Nicole just looks at her]  
Fine, be that way. [starts to leave]**

**STEPHEN  
Oh, hang on Lori. Listen, I can't bring Jenna to the office anymore and mom has to work. We really need you to watch her tomorrow.**

**LORI  
Uh, like I have to work, too, remember?**

**STEPHEN  
She can sit at a table near the counter.**

**LORI  
Some weird mutant scaring off customers?**

**NICOLE  
Lori, it's just for a couple of hours. I really need your help.**

**LORI  
You brought her here, it's not my job to watch her.**

**NICOLE  
Come on, she's part of the family.**

**LORI [Jenna walks into the kitchen]  
I know you like to think that, but she's not.**

**[Nicole and Stephen are horrified that Jenna overheard this. Lori realizes that Jenna has been standing behind her.]**

**Sorry... [and she walks out]**

**Josh's Bedroom**

[Jenna walks into the room where Josh is working at his desk. She looks over Josh's shoulder and watches him.]

**JENNA  
What are you doing?**

**JOSH  
Homework.**

**JENNA  
Homework? Is that your job?**

**JOSH  
It's my hell.**

**JENNA [looking at Josh trying to figure out a problem on his test]  
x=49**

**JOSH  
Hey, that's right.  
You like math, don't you Jenna?  
[He smiles and fills in the correct answer on the test sheet.]**

**Stephen's Workshop**

**STEPHEN  
She's linked to a murder?**

**NICOLE  
Sshh - the kids will hear.**

**STEPHEN  
What else did Detective Breen say?**

**NICOLE  
Well, he's not sure Jenna is connected.**

**STEPHEN [looking at photograph of keycard]  
And Jenna didn't recognize this?**

**[They are unaware that the house has been bugged. The mysterious man in the pickup truck is parked outside and listening to their conversation.]**

**NICOLE  
No - not yet anyway.**

**STEPHEN  
It's a big coincidence, her being out there in the same area.**

**NICOLE  
Well, it doesn't mean she's guilty of anything. I mean, maybe she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**STEPHEN  
Do they have any suspects?**

**NICOLE  
No, not yet. The only thing he said was that the killer would probably have scratches on him.**

**[The mysterious man turns over his right hand and looks at it. There are half-healed scratches on the back of his hand.]**

**STEPHEN  
So if Jenna was a witness and once her memory comes back, she can identify him?**

**NICOLE  
It's possible.**

**STEPHEN  
Meanwhile, she's living here with us and some murderer could be looking for her.**

**NICOLE  
Or she's just a lost girl who needs a temporary home.**

**Josh's Bedroom**

**JOSH [comes into his room; Jenna is working at Josh's desk]  
You still at it?**

**JENNA  
Done.**

**JOSH  
Excellent. Here ya go.  
[He exchanges a bag of SPKs for the test paper. Jenna munches on them happily and spins around in the chair.]  
Not bad, not bad. But I'll have to change a few answers though.**

**JENNA  
Change 'em why?**

**JOSH  
Well I can't get them all right. They'd know somebody helped me.**

**JENNA  
I thought it was good to help.**

**JOSH  
It is, but - it has to be a secret.**

**JENNA  
A secret? Is that lying?**

**JOSH  
How could it be lying if we're not saying anything?**

**[Jenna continues to munch and spin as she considers this angle.]**

**Early the Next Morning**

**[Josh is in the bathroom not taking a shower. He only wets his hair in the sink. After smelling his armpit, he decides he better use some deodorant.]**

**NICOLE [meeting Josh coming out of the bathroom, points and stops him]  
Bup, bup! **

**JOSH  
Yes, I showered. I'll be ready in a second.**

**NICOLE  
Did you finish your test?**

**JOSH  
I did it last night. No sweat.**

**STEPHEN [comes out of kitchen, meeting Nicole at bottom of the staircase]  
Made the papers. The other night we found Jenna sitting right next to this spot.**

**[He shows her the article in the paper: "Hikers Find Unidentified Remains"]**

**NICOLE  
It's so hard to imagine she's involved.**

**STEPHEN  
Even if she's not, we still don't know why she was wandering around the woods in the first place.**

**JOSH [coming downstairs]  
Vámanos.**

**NICOLE  
Okay, first you take a shower with no complaint and now you're eager to go to summer school?**

**JOSH  
I could stay home all day.**

**STEPHEN  
Oh, nice try. Where's Jenna?**

**JOSH  
Lori must've taken her. [he leaves]**

**STEPHEN  
Wow. She actually did something we asked her to.**

**[Behind the locked bathroom door, Jenna is still fast asleep in the bathtub]**

**DECLAN'S HOUSE**

**[Lori and Hillary are parked on the street watching Declan's house]**

**HILLARY  
You ditched out on watching Jenna?**

**LORI  
Well, my parents told me to take him to work and - I lost my job, remember?**

**HILLARY  
But your parents will be so pissed when they find out.**

**LORI  
They're probably talking right now about how irresponsible I am and I can never be trusted to watch Jenna again, which is fine by me.**

**HILLARY  
I'm pretty sure Nick will watch her for you anytime.**

**LORI [laughs at her]  
There's no way I'll be leaving Jenna with Nick. Where's Declan already? [watching the driveway]**

**HILLARY  
It's so cool that we're stalking him.**

**LORI  
We are not stalking him. We are confirming.**

**HILLARY  
Somehow I can't see him playing nine holes of golf with his father.**

**LORI  
Look, I don't care if he sees other girls. I just...want him to be honest with me.**

**HILLARY  
You are so full of it.**

**LORI  
I can see other guys, too. That's our arrangement.**

**HILLARY  
Quite the open door policy.**

**LORI  
Listen to you, slut central.**

**HILLARY [laughs]  
Come on, we both know you like him more than you let on.**

**LORI  
That doesn't mean I expect this big commitment.**

**[They both duck down when a car pulls up in front of Declan's house and the driver honks the horn. Declan walks out with a young woman. They both get into the car and it drives off.]**

**Just the truth. [watching the car go past them]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE**

**[Jenna has finally woken up and is walking downstairs in a very quiet house. She starts looking around for everyone.]**

**JENNA  
Hello?  
Stephen? Nicole?  
Where are you?**

**[She goes into the living room and sits down on the sofa twirling her hair]**

**VOICEOVER  
In the family, everyone had a place. A purpose. Something to contribute. Everyone mattered - but me.  
They didn't even notice they left me behind. Maybe Lori was right, maybe I wasn't a part of their family.**

**[Sighing she turns on the TV, but the satellite dish is out.]**

**But then I stumbled on a way to help them. To show them I was useful.**

**[She picks up the user's guide for the satellite dish and starts to flip through the pages very quickly.**

**Jenna goes outside and looks up at the roof to see where the satellite dish is. She starts to climb up the porch to the roof where she saw the dish. A connection is loose and Jenna plugs it back in. As she is walking along the edge of the roof to find a place to get down, she sees Alex drive by in his car. He spots Jenna on the roof and when she jumps off and lands on the grass, he is so shocked, he crashes his car into some garbage cans on the curb.]**

**ALEX [getting out of his car as Jenna comes over]  
How did you do that?**

**JENNA [looks at him weirdly as she starts picking up the scattered trash bags]  
What?**

**ALEX [pointing]  
You jumped off the roof!**

**JENNA  
I had to get down.**

**ALEX  
People don't do that, they use ladders.  
I don't get you at all.  
[looking at damage to his car and groans] Great I'm gonna be grounded till I'm thirty.**

**JENNA  
Your mother will understand.**

**ALEX [starts to help Jenna pick up the garbage, he laughs airily]  
Have you met my mom?**

**JENNA  
Yes.**

**ALEX  
Jenna, obviously I'm gonna get the punishment of a lifetime.**

**JENNA  
You just need to explain.**

**ALEX  
That I saw you jump off the roof? Even I don't believe it.**

**JENNA  
But it's the truth.**

**ALEX  
It doesn't matter.**

**JENNA  
I thought the truth always matters.**

**LORI [running outside]  
What's happening here?  
[to Alex] Are you okay?**

**ALEX  
Yeah, just a little fender bender with the trash.**

**LORI [to Jenna]  
How much trouble am I in? [she just looks at her]  
For leaving you behind?**

**JENNA [smiles]  
Oh, they don't know.**

**LORI  
Come on. We gotta get you inside.**

**[Alex and Jenna smile at each other for a moment, then she follows Lori back inside the house.]**

**LWK SOFTWARE**

**MARK [walking through the office with Stephen]  
Two-thousand square feet, great yard, great schools, beautiful nursery for Zach, plus a third bedroom for another kid if we wanna have one, which I want to, but Chloe's already so tired, she can't even imagine - **

**STEPHEN [stops and turns to him]  
Mark...I know you're excited.**

**MARK  
I can't believe they accepted our offer.**

**STEPHEN  
Are you sure this is the right time to buy a house?**

**MARK  
I know. The market is high. It'll be a bit of a stretch -  
[Stephen starts looking over Mark's shoulder at Brad who just came out of his office]  
What? What's going on?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, uh - well, I was just thinking - because of the baby and all - to pack up and move now -**

**MARK  
Stephen - we can't breathe in our place anymore, it's so tight. Now's the perfect time to move.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah...**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE**

**[Lori and Jenna are the only ones home. While Jenna is in the shower, Lori sits down at the computer in the living room. She notices the police photograph of the unidentified keycard on the desk and picks it up to look at it...]**

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE**

**[The mysterious man is walking quickly to his parked truck and talking to someone on his cell phone]**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Yes...**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN  
They found Kern - in the woods, along with his card.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
You were sloppy.**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN  
I was rushed.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Has he been identified?**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN  
I've made that difficult.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Well, it's a matter of time.**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN  
Time is what I need to cover my tracks.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Do a better job of it next time.**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**JENNA [calling from upstairs bathroom]  
Lori - I need clothes!**

**[Jenna is standing naked in the shower and drying off. She turns around to face the door just as Lori walks in with clothes. She suppresses a laugh and quickly backs out of the room.]**

**LORI [talking to her through the door]  
Jenna, it's time for you to learn about modesty.**

**JENNA  
I'm not modest?**

**LORI  
No. [sighs]  
So put on your clothes and come out here; we need a cover story.**

**JENNA  
Cover story?**

**LORI  
What we tell my parents when they ask what we did today so they don't know that I lost my job?**

**JENNA [opens bathroom door; she is dressed this time]  
You want me to lie?**

**LORI  
You could put it that way.**

**[Jenna follows her downstairs]**

**Come on, Jenna. Lying should come naturally to you.**

**JENNA  
It should?**

**LORI  
Lying's part of your make-up.**

**JENNA  
Doesn't feel like it.**

**LORI [stops and turns around to talk to her]  
Believe me, everyone lies, it's a fact.**

**JENNA  
A fact?**

**LORI  
And what's even worse - ?**

**JENNA  
Something worse?**

**LORI  
People want want you to lie to them, too.**

**JENNA  
They do?**

**LORI  
Yes! Because if we dare tell the truth - if we tried to express how we were truly feeling - people freak out! They'd rather we just keep on lying to them so they don't have to, I don't know, like commit!**

**JENNA [shakes her head, totally confused]  
I don't understand...**

**LORI  
Well that makes two of us. [sighs heavily and walks away]**

**[Jenna goes to answer the doorbell]**

**ALEX  
Hey Jenna, is Mr. Trager home?**

**JENNA  
No.**

**ALEX [coming into the house]  
Um, you don't happen to know if he has any touch-up paint? - for my car - for the fender - uh, not that he'd have any that could match, I mean why would he?, but I figured, hey - it's worth a shot.**

**JENNA  
You're talking really fast.**

**ALEX  
I'm in full-on freak-out mode.  
I just need something to hide the damage.**

**JENNA  
You wanna hide it?**

**ALEX  
Till I can fix it.**

**LORI [meeting up with them in the foyer]  
What's up?**

**ALEX  
I need to camouflage my car.**

**LORI  
Just say it was parked and someone nailed it.**

**ALEX  
You think?**

**[Jenna is carefully watching Lori spin her advice to Alex]**

**LORI  
Well, yeah. If you tell him what really happened, you're screwed.  
It's a no-win situation.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry, I...I don't know what happened, I've been so careful." Just like that. She'll forget all about being mad.**

**JENNA  
I thought you said everyone were liars, but he really wants to tell the truth.**

**[Lori gives him a "look"]**

**ALEX  
I don't know...I'm a terrible liar.**

**JENNA [to Alex]  
Why don't we see if we can find something to fix it. [they walk off together]**

**LORI  
My way was better.**

**Workshop**

**ALEX [he is frantically looking around for anything that can help him]  
God, what am I doing? I don't even know what I'm looking for. My mom's gonna have several coronaries.**

**JENNA  
Maybe you can just wait 'til Stephen gets home.**

**ALEX  
I don't have time. My mom's gonna be home soon.  
Maybe I can just park really close to the hedge and then she won't notice.**

**JENNA  
Maybe she won't be that angry.**

**ALEX  
Jenna, she got me that car so I could be responsible. What's she gonna say after I crashed it in one week?**

**JENNA  
What will happen when she finds out?**

**ALEX  
Oh, well, she'll take away my car, my social life; besides that, nothing, you know, except for a long exile to my room.**

**JENNA  
I think you should tell her. Not telling her is making you feel worse.**

**ALEX [sighs]  
Wish me luck.**

**JENNA  
How do I do that?**

**ALEX  
You just say "good luck."**

**JENNA [smiles]  
Good luck.**

**[He chuckles at her and they leave the workshop together]**

**Dinner Time**

**[Seated around the table, the Tragers and Jenna are passing around food and talking about their day]**

**STEPHEN  
So Jenna got to go to the coffee shop today. How'd it go, Lori, any problems?**

**LORI  
No, it was great. She just sat there near the counter and drew the whole time, just like you said she would. [Jenna is uncomfortable watching Lori lie to her father causing her to start twirling her hair]**

**NICOLE  
How'd you like it there, Jenna?**

**VOICEOVER  
I couldn't look Nicole in the eye knowing that Lori was lying.**

**LORI  
I think she was lonely. It's probably not the best place for her.**

**JOSH  
I can take Jenna to school with me. She'll sit right by me and read along. It'll be fun, right Jen?**

**VOICEOVER [picks up her water and begins to drink it]  
My mouth began to feel dry.**

**STEPHEN  
It's not supposed to be fun, Josh. By the way, how'd your test go?**

**JOSH [Jenna is watching him take his turn lying causing her hair twirling to go faster]  
I passed. Yeah, all that, uh, hard work really paid off.**

**VOICEOVER  
They spun their stories with ease and conviction. By staying silent, was I lying too?**

**LORI  
You sure you didn't cheat?**

**VOICEOVER  
I could feel my heart pound.**

**NICOLE  
Lori, just be happy Josh is doing well.**

**JOSH  
Hey mom, you think maybe I could, uh, play some video games tonight?**

**[Jenna's heart is pounding louder and faster in her head]**

**NICOLE  
Yeah, I think you've earned a reward.**

**VOICEOVER  
Until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell the truth.**

**JENNA [blurting out]  
I took the test for Josh!**

**[Nicole and Stephen look aghast at Josh]**

**LORI  
I knew it!**

**JOSH  
She's lying!**

**JENNA  
It's the truth. And I wasn't at the coffee bar. I was here all by myself.**

**LORI  
Shut-up, Jenna!**

**NICOLE [angrily to Lori]  
Why didn't you take her?**

**LORI  
I got fired, okay? Thanks a lot.**

**JOSH  
Yeah Jenna, I thought you were my friend.**

**LORI  
I never wanted you here to begin with.**

**[Jenna looks at her with a hurt expression on her face]**

**NICOLE  
No Jenna, they don't mean that.**

**STEPHEN  
No, you did the right thing.**

**JENNA [standing up and staring straight at Lori]  
Then why do I feel so bad?**

**[She leaves the dining room. Nicole glares at both of her children. Lori and Josh sit staring down at the table with their arms crossed, in BIG trouble.**

**[Jenna is sitting on the roof dangling her legs over the edge twirling her hair, looking up at the stars. Stephen props a ladder up against the side of the house and climbs up to sit next to her.]**

**STEPHEN  
How'd you get up here anyway? **

**JENNA  
Climbed.**

**STEPHEN  
Climbed? How? [Jenna doesn't answer, so he looks around]  
Nice up here. Private. Out-of-the way.**

**JENNA  
I'm in the way. **

**STEPHEN  
No, that's not true.**

**JENNA  
Yes it is.**

**STEPHEN  
No, Lori and Josh didn't mean what they said.**

**JENNA  
All I wanted to do was help them.**

**STEPHEN  
But lying's not the way. Like I told you, tell the truth - no matter what.**

**JENNA  
Telling the truth can hurt.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, sometimes. But you still shouldn't lie just to protect people.**

**JENNA  
But allowing people to be hurt? Is that all right?**

**[Stephen sighs and they both sit quietly pondering their own thoughts.]**

**Lori's Bedroom**

**[Lori is lying on her side on her bed]**

**NICOLE [knocks on the open door and comes in]  
Hey.**

**LORI [sits up]  
I'm sorry I didn't watch Jenna. I guess I was afraid to tell you guys I got fired.**

**NICOLE  
Why?**

**LORI  
Why did I get fired or why was I afraid to tell you?**

**NICOLE  
Well take your pick.**

**LORI  
I blew off a shift and I know it was wrong, so please mom, spare the lecture.**

**NICOLE [pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed]  
Lori - I hope you know you can tell me anything. Now I'm not just saying that. Just...whatever you're going through, I have a feeling I've been there, too.**

**LORI  
If this is one of those "when I was your age" speeches... **

**NICOLE  
Well, the fact is, I was your age once. Not that long ago. Some styles may have changed, but the basics...I think I still have a pretty good handle on it.**

**LORI  
Did you ever wish that somebody felt the way that you did?**

**NICOLE  
Which time?  
One thing I've learned - you can't make anybody feel the way you'd like them to. If they do, it's wonderful. And if they don't - you move on.**

**[Lori nods and Nicole gently rubs her knee]**

**[Back inside the house, Stephen calls Brad who's still at the office]**

**STEPHEN  
Brad? Stephen.**

**BRAD  
What's up?**

**STEPHEN  
First thing in the morning, I'm telling the staff about the layoffs.**

**BRAD  
You can't do that.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, they deserve to know the truth.**

**BRAD  
If you say anything, Trager -**

**STEPHEN  
What? You'll fire me, too? You won't have to; I'll quit. And I'll take all my software and my patents with me.**

**BRAD  
Al'right, don't get carried away. Come in tomorrow and you can break the bad news to them.**

**STEPHEN  
Bye.**

**OUTSIDE ALEX'S HOUSE**

**ALEX [following his mother to the driveway where his car is parked]  
I can explain -**

**MRS. BLOOM  
I trusted you with this car, Alex. You promised to be careful.**

**ALEX  
It was an accident, I'm sorry.**

**MRS. BLOOM [looking at damage to car]  
Hh! What happened?**

**ALEX  
I was, I was...**

**[Jenna is suddenly standing there twirling her hair and breaks into their conversation. They both turn around at the sound of her voice.]**

**JENNA  
I did it. I broke the car.**

**ALEX [to Jenna]  
What are you doing?  
That's not what happened.**

**MRS. BLOOM [glaring at Jenna]  
Do not cover for her, Alex.**

**ALEX  
I'm not, she's lying!**

**JENNA  
It's the truth.**

**MRS. BLOOM [walks over to stand directly in front of Jenna]  
Okay, you listen to me very carefully. I want you to stay away from my property and my son understand?  
Come on Alex [starts to walk away but Alex is still looking at Jenna]  
Now. [She glares at Jenna one last time, but Alex gives her a little smile]**

**VOICEOVER [watching them walk away]  
This lie was easy - because I knew it was the right thing to do.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Living Room**

**[Lori walks into the living room where Josh is sitting at the desk in front of the computer]**

**LORI  
Surfing for porn?**

**JOSH  
I wish. No internet and no Xbox for a week. You?**

**LORI  
I got the "mature" discussion.**

**JOSH  
So not fair.**

**[Jenna walks in the front door. She stops in the foyer and looks through at them. They all stare at each other for a few seconds, then she starts to walk off.]**

**LORI  
Jenna - I completely suck. I didn't mean what I said, and I should never have asked you to cover for me.**

**[Jenna walks into the living room. She forgives quickly and starts to smile at them.]**

**JOSH  
Lie for you.**

**LORI  
Zip it, cheater.**

**JOSH  
Hey, if you're gonna apologize, make it accurate.**

**LORI  
At least I'm apologizing.**

**JOSH [to Jenna]  
I'm sorry.  
We got busted.**

**LORI  
Josh!**

**JOSH  
And, uh, you can still be my friend.**

**LORI  
You are so unbelievably lame.**

**JENNA [smiling]  
It's okay. I think I understand about lying now.**

**LORI  
We will never ask you to lie for us again, but - can we trust you not to narc?  
[She doesn't know what this means]  
To keep things just between us.**

**JENNA  
You can trust me.**

**JOSH  
I think we all learned a very valuable lesson today.**

**[Lori and Jenna exchange smiles over this]**

**The Next Morning  
Nicole and Stephen's Bedroom**

**STEPHEN  
All set.**

**NICOLE  
You're sure about this? You don't mind giving it up?**

**STEPHEN  
Why I hardly ever use it anymore.  
Besides, it's important for Jenna.**

**LORI [calling from the hallway]  
Mom! Dad! I need you!  
Jenna, come on already! [Bangs on the bathroom door. Josh is trying to pick the lock with one of his dad's credit cards.]**

**STEPHEN [coming over with Nicole]  
Jenna lock the door again?**

**JOSH  
Not for long.  
Ta da! [opens the bathroom door]**

**NICOLE  
Too bad they don't give A's for breaking and entering.**

**STEPHEN [reaching his hand out]  
And theft!**

**JOSH [gives his dad the card]  
I didn't charge anything on it.**

**NICOLE  
Shouldn't you be studying?**

**JOSH  
I will.**

**NICOLE  
If you don't pass that test on your own this time, I'll tell the school you cheated.**

**JOSH  
My own mother? [looks horrified and walks off]**

**LORI  
I can't wait for Jenna to wake up every morning so I can take a shower.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, you're not gonna have to worry about that anymore.**

**LORI  
Why?**

**NICOLE  
Just use our shower today. I'll tell you later.**

**STEPHEN  
And when you're done, you're on the clock.**

**LORI [sighs]  
When's my first break? [leaves]**

**NICOLE  
You sure paying her to watch Jenna is a good idea?**

**STEPHEN  
She needs a job, Jenna needs supervision.**

**[They go into the bathroom. Nicole sits on the edge of the tub and nudge's Jenna's arm to wake her up]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna. Time to get up.**

**[Jenna wakes up and rubs her eyes. She lies on her back in the tub looking up at them.]**

**STEPHEN [smiling]  
Gotta surprise for ya.**

**Jenna's Bedroom**

**[Nicole is leading Jenna by the shoulders into what was Stephen's workshop. Her eyes are closed.]**

**NICOLE  
Okay. Open them. [Jenna opens her eyes]  
What do you think?**

**[Jenna starts to look around the room. It has completely changed. All of her things are in this room - her art supplies are on a desk; her knapsack is hanging from a hook on the wall. There are posters and basketballs scattered throughout the room. There is even a bathtub with a blanket and pillow.]**

**JENNA [turning to them]  
What happened to the workshop?**

**STEPHEN  
It's not my workshop anymore. It's your room.**

**JENNA  
Mine?**

**NICOLE  
All yours.**

**STEPHEN  
Do you like it?**

**[Jenna looks down and runs his hand along the edge of the bathtub.] **

**VOICEOVER  
In that moment, I felt I finally had a place here. I belonged.**

**JENNA [she looks at Nicole and Stephen with sweet gratitude]  
Thank you.**

**STEPHEN  
You're welcome.  
[Nicole comes over to Jenna and kisses her on the cheek. She keeps looking down at her bathtub.]  
So, let's go get some breakfast.**

**NICOLE  
Oh, you guys go on. I'm gonna set up a little.**

**[Stephen and Jenna start to leave, but Jenna turns back to look at Nicole a moment longer. They smile at one another and she leaves.**

**Nicole picks up the drawings that Jenna made of the woods and starts to hang them on the bulletin board. Suddenly the strange black lines start to stand out. Gathering up the drawings, she lays them on the floor one by one trying to match up the lines. They start to form a pattern. When she has finished, she is staring at the same strange symbol on the keycard that was found next to the skeleton in the woods - where Jenna was first seen.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room - Late at Night**

**[Jenna is immersed in a clear pool of bubbles foaming around her body. Through the water, she sees Alex suspended on the other side of the pool, his clothes billowing around him. He swims towards Jenna and reaches for her. She closes her eyes anticipating a kiss, but when she opens her eyes again - he is gone.]**

**VOICEOVER [opens her eyes and sits up in her bathtub]  
It was my first dream. At least the first I could remember. My subconscious mind was weaving a tale of love and loss even though my memories contained no such stories. I wondered what it meant. Was it something I'd already experienced or simply a vision of things to come? I wished to go back to that moment with Alex. I wanted to see how it would end.**

**[She lays back and tries to fall asleep again.]**

**Living Room - The Next Morning**

**[Detective Breen is meeting with Stephen, Nicole and Jenna]**

**DECT. BREEN  
You sure you didn't draw this after you saw the key card?**

**NICOLE  
No, I noticed these markings on her drawings well before.**

**DECT. BREEN  
Jenna, why did you draw this in pieces?**

**JENNA  
That's how I saw it.**

**NICOLE  
It's possible that fractured pieces of her past are starting to enter her consciousness. I've seen it before in patients who have trauma-based amnesia.**

**VOICEOVER  
Everyone was concerned about the images coming from my head. I couldn't explain them anymore than I could explain my dream about Alex. My mind was doing things the rest of me didn't understand.**

**[Behind them, Lori sneaks down the stairs trying not to attract their attention. But Josh is watching her from inside the dining room.]**

**JOSH  
Where ya goin', Lori?**

**NICOLE [she and everyone else turns around]  
Uh, yeah, where ya goin', Lori?**

**LORI  
The pool?**

**NICOLE  
You know the last time I checked, "looking after Jenna" actually meant looking after Jenna.**

**LORI  
But she's busy.**

**DECT. BREEN  
Actually we're done here. . .for now.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, you wanna go to the pool?**

**LORI  
I'm the only girl in America who has to babysit a full grown teenage girl.**

**STEPHEN  
Uh, take your brother, too, 'cause we have to go to the high school to register Jenna.**

**JOSH  
Uh. . .choice? What if I don't wanna go to the pool?**

**STEPHEN  
Uh. . .maybe you don't want to spend the rest of the day with your summer reading list either.**

**JOSH [fakes a laugh]  
I'll go get my stuff.**

**LORI  
Fabulous.**

**DEEP IN THE HEART OF ZZYZX**

**[Sitting behind a desk in a dimly lit room, a man types ...ZZYZX... on a computer. A screen appears with identification and a photograph for someone named Thomas Foss. It is the mysterious man who has been following Nicole and Jenna, and he is sitting on the other side of the desk.]**

**COMPANY MAN  
Ten years service to the Company, Tom. Sorry to see you go. [hands some papers to him to sign]**

**TOM FOSS [signing some pages]  
Time to move on.**

**COMPANY MAN  
Is this your forwarding address?**

**TOM  
Yeah.**

**COMPANY MAN  
Good. The Company likes to keep in touch, especially now with Kern still MIA.**

**TOM  
Well, I'm sure you'll track him down.**

**COMPANY MAN  
Goes without saying.  
[Tom just smiles at him and hands him back the papers.]  
A friendly reminder - you know how aggressively we enforce these confidentiality agreements?**

**TOM  
Yeah. [he gets up to leave]**

**COMPANY MAN  
Oh, one more thing - your security card.**

**TOM  
Of course.**

**[Pulling a card out of his wallet, he hands it to the Company man who puts it down on the desk logo-side up. It is identical to the key card the police found next to the skeleton in the woods.]**

**[Opening music]**

**THE POOL**

**[Lori, Josh and Jenna are at the community swimming pool. Jenna looks around at all of the kids swimming, diving and playing in the pool.]**

**LORI [handing towels to Josh and Jenna]  
Both of you stay at least 20 feet from me at all times. Close enough I can see you're in trouble; far enough away I can choose to ignore it.**

**HILLARY [from other side of the pool with Nick]  
Lori, come on! Over here!**

**LORI  
And don't drown. [leaves to join Hillary and Nick]**

**JOSH  
I'll tell ya Jen. Give a woman an ounce of power and she'll run right over ya. No offense of course.**

**JENNA [looking up at lifeguard tower]  
Why is Alex sitting up there?**

**JOSH  
He's a lifeguard.**

**JENNA  
He guards life?**

**JOSH  
Sorta. He'll jump in to save you if you can't swim.**

**[Alex sees Jenna and waves at her. She smiles and waves back at him.]**

**Strategically positioned next to the pool, Lori, Nick and Hillary are sunbathing.]**

**HILLARY [looking at a magazine]  
He's like seriously manorexic. Eat a sandwich! [Lori and Nick laugh]**

**DECLAN [coming over to Lori]  
Yo, Trager.**

**LORI  
What's up?  
[She deliberately turns her head away and closes her eyes. Declan leaves, but stares back at her over his shoulder.]**

**NICK  
Don't tell me your still mad at him for lying or are you back to the whole "playing hard to get" game?**

**LORI  
Not a game. I'm over it.**

**HILLARY [Sharing a look with Nick]  
Really?**

**LORI  
Really.**

**HILLARY  
So you're not secretly yearning he'll call you over?**

**LORI  
Nope.**

**NICK  
And you're not quietly wishing he'd sit here with you?**

**LORI  
Not in the least.**

**HILLARY  
And somewhere deep in your subconscious, you have no desire to sleep with him at Preston's party Friday, even though we both swore we wouldn't go back to school with our virginities intact?**

**LORI  
My virginity. Yours hasn't been an issue for quite some time.**

**NICK [A disgusted look on his face] Can we not talk about this please?**

**HILLARY  
Sorry Nicky but we are. [Turning back to Lori] Are you serious? You're really over him?**

**LORI  
I'm done with the whole friends with benefits thing. It's not fun anymore. We're not really friends, which means we're just benefits, and if I'm going to be giving benefits to anyone, it should mean something.**

**HILLARY  
Look who's all protective of her first time! You've wanted to sleep with Declan for like, ever.**

**LORI  
I still do, but. . .I'm not giving it up to some guy whose idea of fun is crawling into my bedroom drunk at 3:00 in the morning.**

**NICK  
I could do it for, I haven't de-virginised anyone in a while. Or I could focus my attention on someone else.  
[looks over where Jenna is sitting at a table with Josh]  
Like that porcelain princess over there.**

**LORI  
Gross Nick.**

**HILLARY  
Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be gentle with her.**

**LORI  
You are so not allowed to corrupt Jenna.**

**NICK  
If I'm not allowed to touch Jenna, then how about your brother?**

**LORI  
That is the most grossest thing I ever heard.**

**[At least 20 feet away, Jenna and Josh are watching everyone] **

**JENNA  
When do we swim?**

**JOSH  
I don't come here to swim.  
[puts on his sunglasses] I come here to scope babes.**

**JENNA  
Babes?**

**JOSH  
You know - the ladies, hot mamas, girls with C-cups. But girls they come to scope out the guys.  
[Sees a pretty girl in a pink bikini getting out of the pool]  
Like her. Hah! Good Lord of the Rings!**

**JENNA  
Is she a friend of yours?**

**JOSH  
Dude - a chick like that doesn't know I exist.**

**JENNA  
So you won't go talk to her?**

**JOSH  
Talk to her? Are you nuts?**

**JENNA  
So we come to the pool, but don't swim. And we scope babes and guys, but we don't talk to 'em?**

**JOSH  
It's a cruel world. I just live in it.  
[Pink Bikini Girl walks by them and waves at Josh]  
[gasping] Did she just - ? Don't move!**

**[Josh gets up and watches the girl go into the women's locker room. He goes straight over to his sister.]**

**Lori, my favorite sister of all time. . .**

**LORI  
No.**

**JOSH  
Come on, go in the bathroom -**

**LORI  
No.**

**JOSH  
Seriously. Go in the girls' locker room. Get the name and the number of the girl in the pink bikini with the polka dots on her. . .whatnots.**

**HILLARY [laughs]  
Her whatnots?**

**NICK [restraining a laugh] Dude, that was so lame.**

**LORI [laughing]  
Forget it!**

**JOSH [takes off his sunglasses and points them at her]  
Look - you're gonna go in there right now or I'm gonna yell "Lori Trager stuffs her bra" at the top of my lungs.**

**LORI  
You are the devil.  
[Josh opens his mouth to yell and Lori gets up.]  
[angry] Fine, you manipulative little freak.  
[She takes off towards the locker room, but deliberately bumps hard into Josh on her way.  
He smiles at Hillary, but she just looks disgusted, causing Nick to smother a laugh.]**

**BEACHWOOD HIGH SCHOOL  
Vice Principal's Office**

**[A meeting with Stephen, Nicole and Mr. Hooper]**

**VICE PRINCIPAL HOOPER  
She has no records, no history of schooling?**

**NICOLE  
As I explained, Jenna's situation is unique.**

**HOOPER  
It certainly is.**

**STEPHEN  
But she's exceptionally bright.**

**HOOPER  
You're requesting a one-on-one tutor. That's, uh, well, that's an expensive arrangement.**

**NICOLE  
Legally, you're obligated to provide it.**

**HOOPER  
I know you, Mrs. Trager. Anything I say in opposition to this will be met with all the legal precedents that will refute my position.**

**NICOLE  
Well, now that you mention it Mr. Hooper, I have done the research.**

**HOOPER  
Are you sure she wouldn't be better suited for a Special Ed program?**

**STEPHEN [annoyed]  
She's not disabled in the slightest.**

**HOOPER  
I'm sure, but to be fair, high school can be a very difficult experience, even for the most well adjusted students. If this girl is special, it may not be the easiest of transitions for her.**

**STEPHEN [angry, he stands up with Nicole]  
I assume you'll pass our request up the administrative ladder?**

**HOOPER  
Of course.**

**STEPHEN  
Good. [they leave]**

**BACK AT THE POOL**

**[Lori returns to report to Josh. Neither of them notices Jenna walking off on her own.]**

**JOSH  
Did you find her?**

**LORI  
There is one girl in there. Gorgeous, great body. She's in the shower right now. Naked.**

**JOSH  
That's her!**

**[In the background, Jenna is climbing the ladder to the diving board.]**

**LORI  
That's impossible. Josh, she's a ten. There is no way a girl that hot would come within a mile of you.**

**[Jenna is now on the diving board.]**

**JOSH  
Get back in there and find out her name.**

**LORI  
It's not her!**

**JOSH  
Quit messing around, Lori.**

**[Jenna walks off the end of the diving board and straight down into the pool, stiff-legged.]**

**LORI  
Quit bugging me, Josh!**

**JOSH [yells out]  
Lori Trager stuffs her bra!**

**LORI [yells back]  
Josh Trager has wet dreams!**

**JOSH  
Ho! You are so dead!**

**HILLARY [looking around]  
You guys - where's Jenna?**

**NICK She was just over at that table a few seconds ago.**

**[Jenna is immersed in a clear pool of bubbles foaming around her body.]**

VOICEOVER  
It felt just like my dream. And just like Josh said, he came to help me.

**[Through the water, she sees Alex swimming towards him. He reaches for her and she closes her eyes anticipating a kiss - but instead of a kiss, he pulls her out of the water.**

**Jenna is lying on her back by the side of the pool. A small crowd has gathered. Alex is kneeling over her, his hand on her chest.]**

**LORI  
Is she okay?**

**HILLARY  
How long was she under?**

**VOICEOVER Something inside me started to stir, it felt good.**

**[Jenna started to writhe and moan]**

**LORI Oh my God Jenna quiet. [Placing her hand over Jenna's mouth]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE**

**[Stephen and Nicole are coming into the house.]**

**STEPHEN  
That guy had a lot of nerve implying Jenna didn't belong there.**

**NICOLE  
Hooper's not an educator, he's a bureaucrat, worried about the bottom line.**

**STEPHEN  
He was totally inappropriate.**

**NICOLE  
Well, he's not subtle, that's for sure, but he has a point.  
[Josh comes up to them]  
Hey, honey.**

**JOSH  
Houston, we have a problem.**

**STEPHEN  
What's up?**

**JOSH [laughs]  
Funny you should ask.**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Nicole opens the door and she sees Jenna sitting in her bathtub, chin on her knees, twirling her hair.]**

**NICOLE [coming around the tub to talk to her]  
Rough day?  
You wanna talk about what happened?  
[Jenna looks up]  
At the pool?**

**JENNA [Jenna looks down]  
You mean. . ?**

**NICOLE  
Yeah.**

**JENNA  
Everybody laughed at me.**

**NICOLE  
And you don't know why?**

**JENNA [shrugs]  
No.**

**NICOLE  
You never had an orgasm before?**

**JENNA  
Not that I can remember.**

**NICOLE [sighs]  
Okay then.  
[She pulls out the desk chair and sits down on it.]  
Well, first of all you have to understand that what happened to you was completely normal. It just doesn't normally happens like that.**

**JENNA  
Then it's not normal.**

**NICOLE  
No, it is. It's your body's way of. . .telling you how you feel. In fact, it's a very honest physical response.**

**JENNA  
Then why should it be hidden?**

**NICOLE  
Ooohh, well - uh. . . . [sighs]**

**Kitchen**

**LORI  
Poor mom. She has to explain the birds and the bees to someone with quadruple her IQ.**

**STEPHEN  
She probably thought she was done with this part of her job already. I know I did.**

**JOSH  
You were good at it.**

**STEPHEN  
You think?**

**JOSH  
I feel well informed.**

**LORI Trust me, he is well informed**

**[The doorbell rings]**

**STEPHEN  
Well, I'm always available for brush ups.**

**JOSH  
Trust me, there's nothing to brush up for.**

**LORI That's Josh for you**

**[Stephen smiles at Lori and squeezes her shoulder.**

**he goes to answer the front door and Declan is standing there.]**

**DECLAN  
Hi.**

**NICOLE  
Hello.**

**DECLAN  
Is Lori around?**

**LORI [walking up]  
Declan - hi.  
Thanks, Dad.**

**STEPHEN  
You're welcome. [leaves]**

**LORI  
Come in.  
So, you're um. . .at my house.**

**DECLAN  
Yeah.**

**LORI  
In daylight. . .through the front door.**

**DECLAN  
Who da thunk?**

**LORI  
Why?**

**DECLAN  
I didn't see you leave the pool.**

**LORI  
Yeah, I had to bail.**

**DECLAN  
Well, anyway, um, Hillary said you'd be home.**

**LORI  
We still haven't covered the "why" part yet.**

**DECLAN  
I thought you might wanna go to Preston's party on Friday.**

**LORI  
Of course, everyone's going.**

**DECLAN  
I meant, um. . .with me.**

**LORI  
Oh. . .**

**DECLAN  
All this back and forth, Trager - I'm sick of it. And I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off. I think it's time we went out together - really went out. But if you're not into it. . .**

**LORI  
No, I'm into it.**

**DECLAN  
Well, good. So we'll go?**

**LORI  
Yeah.**

**DECLAN  
Cool. [starts to leave]  
Oh, uh, do you want me to like, pick you up or somethin'?**

**LORI  
I can meet you there.**

**DECLAN  
Sounds like a plan.  
Al'right. Later Trager.**

**LORI  
Later.**

**Josh's Room**

**[Josh and Jenna go into the room and Josh closes the door behind them.]**

**JOSH  
Okay, look. I've been on the other side of that talk. It ain't pretty.**

**JENNA  
She said it shouldn't happen again.**

**JOSH  
It may not, but thankfully your not a guy, because then it's alot more obvious.**

**JENNA  
How?**

**JOSH [looking uncomfortable]  
It just is okay.**

**JENNA  
Okay and if it does happen again?**

**JOSH Then think about something that really grosses you out.**

**JENNA Avacado.**

**[Downstairs, the doorbell rings. Lori answers it and this time it is Alex.]**

**ALEX  
Is Jenna around? I feel horrible about what happened today.**

**LORI  
Straight back, other side of the kitchen.**

**ALEX  
Thanks.**

**[Alex goes into Jenna's room. She is not there and he starts looking around. He sees the bathtub and then the drawings on her desk laid out in the pattern with the logo. He picks one drawing up to look at it, but then he notices one of himself that was underneath it - then another drawing, and another. A drawing of him playing the piano, several of him smiling, one of him looking out of him bedroom window...]**

**JENNA [coming up behind him]  
Hi.**

**[He turns around and looks back at the drawings.]**

**ALEX  
I have to go.**

**[He quickly leaves the room, Jenna staring after him.]**

**Kitchen - The Next Morning**

**[Lori and Josh are fixing themselves something to eat.]**

**JOSH  
How'd you like to get out of watching Jenna for a couple hours every day?**

**LORI  
I'm listening.**

**JOSH  
Well, I can make it happen - in exchange for Miss Pink Bikini's digits.**

**LORI  
Are we still on that?**

**JOSH  
Are you interested or not?**

**LORI  
Of course.**

**JOSH [Nicole walks in]  
Hi, mom!**

**NICOLE  
What do you want?**

**JOSH  
So. . .Lori and I were thinking, maybe we shouldn't bring Jenna to the pool today. I mean, not after yesterday.**

**NICOLE  
Because of the "incident?"**

**JOSH  
No - I was more worried about the whole drowning thing.**

**NICOLE  
What drowning thing?**

**JOSH  
Jenna doesn't know how to swim.**

**NICOLE  
Well, that's no reason she should miss out on goin' to the pool. We should get her lessons.**

**JOSH  
That's a great idea. They offer lessons down there. Couple of hours every day, she'll be swimmin' in no time.**

**[Nicole smiles at Josh, pats his shoulder and leaves. Lori and Josh exchange smiles.]**

**THE POOL**

**FEMALE LIFEGUARD  
Alex, your next lesson's here.**

**ALEX  
Thanks.**

**[He turns around and sees Jenna standing with Lori. They both look worried. He quickly turns back around again.]**

**JENNA  
He hates me.**

**LORI  
Just don't hump his leg and you'll be fine. [Jenna gives her a confused look]**

**[She leaves Jenna there and goes over to a table where she sees Miss Pink Bikini talking with some friends.]**

**Hi, you're Ashley, right?**

**ASHLEY  
Yeah, hi.**

**LORI  
Hi. Can I talk to you for a second?**

**OUTSIDE ...**

**[Meeting up with Hillary and Nick outside the community center, Lori triumphantly holds up a piece of paper.]**

**LORI  
Mission accomplished. Ditched responsibility and paid off a debt, all at once.**

**[They start walking off together.]**

**NICK  
You know, I'd happily give Jenna swimming lessons. I'd show her all the positions.**

**LORI  
You're seriously grossing me out.**

**HILLARY [rolls her eyes]  
Okay, Prudie!**

**LORI  
Please, I am so not a prude!**

**NICK  
Yeah, just a virgin.**

**LORI  
By a very minor technicality. Besides, I decided you're. . .right about the sex thing.**

**HILLARY  
You're kidding?**

**LORI  
Well, it's not like I'm. . .waiting for true love, and the only reason I've held out this long is he hadn't done anything to deserve it. But if he's finally stepping up. . .there's no reason why I shouldn't.**

**IN THE POOL**

**[Alex and Jenna are in the shallow end of the pool and he is giving her her first swimming lesson.]**

**ALEX  
So. . .cup your hand and pull the water along with you.  
[Jenna starts to move her arms like he showed her, but she is sinking, not swimming.]  
You have to float!**

**JENNA  
Float?**

**ALEX  
Yeah, you know. [she looks confused]  
You don't know.  
Uh, here.  
[Alex pushes Jenna over and holds her with one hand on her stomach and one under her legs.]  
See? Let the water hold you up.**

**[Alex keeps moving his hand on her stomach]**

**JENNA  
Avacado!  
[She rolls out and sinks quickly to the bottom of pool - and stays there.]**

**Josh's Room**

**[Lori knocks then comes into the room and throws the piece of paper at Josh.]**

**LORI  
Her name's Ashley Redmond. She's your age. Catholic school.  
You better call now and get the humiliation over with.**

**JOSH  
Ha! Sweet - thanks.**

**LORI  
Whatever. [leaves]**

**JOSH [sits on the bed, picks up the phone and takes a deep breath]  
[Ashley: Hello?]  
[He panics and hangs up the phone]  
Oh, damn!**

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE POOL**

**VOICEOVER [Jenna is floating on her back with her goggles on]  
Buoyancy. Strokes. Breathing. It all made sense in theory. Now it was time to put it into practice.  
[She turns over and starts swimming underwater.**

**[Alex is walking along the edge of the pool holding some towels and looking around for Jenna.]**

**ALEX [to the other lifeguard]  
Where'd she go?  
[She points at the pool. Jenna is swimming like a dolphin across the length of the pool.]**

**FEMALE LIFEGUARD  
You must be a great teacher.**

**JENNA [swimming to the edge, she looks up and smiles at Alex.]  
Hey!  
[Alex just smiles and looks amazed as she turns away and swims off again underwater in the other direction.**

**A little later, Jenna is drying herself off when Alex walks up to her.]**

**ALEX  
Are you sure you've never been swimming before?**

**JENNA  
Yesterday.**

**ALEX  
That's wasn't swimming, that was drowning.  
[he looks at her stomach]  
You don't, you don't have a belly button.**

**JENNA  
No.**

**ALEX  
Why not?**

**JENNA  
I don't know.**

**ALEX [walking together]  
And you still don't remember anything about your life before?**

**JENNA  
No.**

**ALEX  
But you can jump off tall buildings and swim like an Olympic champion.**

**JENNA  
Josh thinks I'm an alien.**

**ALEX [laughs]  
Or Superwoman.**

**JENNA  
You're not angry anymore.**

**ALEX  
I never was. I just. . .thought your drawings kinda weirded me out.**

**JENNA [stops and looks at him]  
Why?**

**ALEX  
There were a lot of me.**

**JENNA  
I, I draw everything exactly how I see it in my head. But you're special. I can't seem to get you right.**

**ALEX  
How come?**

**JENNA  
It seems like there's something missing.**

**ALEX  
My dad's gonna be out tomorrow afternoon. Come by my house. I wanna show you something.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Stephen and Nicole's Room**

**[Stephen is tying his shoes, getting ready to go jogging when Nicole comes in.]**

**NICOLE  
Hey. I spoke to Detective Breen again.**

**STEPHEN  
Did he have anything new about the logo?**

**NICOLE  
Nothing. The logo doesn't match any corporation on record. And they haven't been able to decrypt the computerized strip on the key card.**

**STEPHEN  
Wow, that must be some sophisticated security system, whatever it's for.**

**NICOLE  
Oh this worries me Stephen. We have no idea what Jenna might have witnessed.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, you're doing what you can to help her remember.**

**NICOLE  
Well, maybe now's not the best time to send her to school.**

**STEPHEN  
Oh, please tell me you're not letting that vice principal get to you.**

**NICOLE  
Well, he's right. I wanna protect Jenna, not thrust her into another traumatizing experience.**

**STEPHEN  
Don't you think she should try to live like a normal teenage girl?**

**NICOLE  
I'd feel better if I believed she was normal.**

**TOM FOSS' APARTMENT**

**[Tom comes into his apartment carrying a grocery bag. He sees the Company Man sitting in a chair waiting for him.]**

**COMPANY MAN  
Tom.**

**TOM  
What are you doing here?**

**COMPANY MAN  
Something's been bothering me. I thought we should have a little chat.  
Your key card. I ran it through the system to deactivate it. The clearance code didn't match your assignment.**

**TOM  
Strange.**

**COMPANY MAN  
That's what I said. Thought maybe it was a computer error. And then I discovered that Kern was cleared to that level.  
Interesting coincidence, him being missing and all. I thought it might be a piece of information you might find worth something. Something you might want me to keep quiet.**

**TOM  
Get out.**

**COMPANY MAN  
Think about it. [He gets up to leave and takes a folder he had tucked in the chair.]  
I have a feeling you don't want the Company to know what you've been up to.  
[He holds up the folder in Tom's face. Tom snatches it out of his hand.**

**When the man leaves, Tom opens the folder - it is Kyle's "Booked-in-the-Shelter" folder that he had stolen. Turning around, Tom sees that his safe is open. Angry, he slams the safe door shut.]**

**ALEX'S HOUSE  
The Next Afternoon**

**[Jenna is playing with some keys on the piano waiting for Alex. He comes in carrying an artist's portfolio, lays it on top of the piano and opens it up.]**

**ALEX  
This is my mom's. She was an artist, too. Not for like a living, but. . .it was her thing.**

**JENNA  
Was?**

**ALEX  
She died last year.**

**JENNA  
She's what's missing.**

**ALEX  
Anyways, take a look.**

**[Jenna looks at a few of the paintings that his mother drew. She holds up one painting of moonlight swirling over an ocean against a dark blue sky.]**

**JENNA  
She saw this in her head?**

**ALEX  
Kind of. Art is about drawing what you feel. Not just what you see.**

**JENNA  
How do you draw a feeling?**

**ALEX  
It's like piano. [sits down and starts playing a few notes]  
Right now I'm just playing notes. But art is about putting your whole self into something. Everything you feel.**

**JENNA [comes over and sits down next to him on the piano bench]  
How do you feel?**

**ALEX  
Just listen.**

**[He closes his eyes and begins to play. Sitting close to him, Jenna watches him - watches him playing what he feels.]**

**Jenna's Room - Later that Afternoon **

**[Jenna is sitting at her desk creating a new drawing.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I didn't know that I could make a picture of how I felt inside. . .but I really wanted to try.**

**[She puts down her chalk and pulls over the paint. She picks the colors to express her feelings in her drawing - yellow, blue and green. Using her fingers, she begins to paint...]**

**Josh's Room**

**[Josh is pacing back and forth; he takes a deep breath and picks up the phone.]**

**ASHLEY  
Hello?  
[Josh is trying to talk, but nothing is coming out]  
Josh Trager?**

**JOSH  
Uh. . .hi?**

**ASHLEY  
I saw the caller ID. Your sister said I would hear from you.**

**JOSH  
She did?**

**ASHLEY  
I'm totally psyched.**

**JOSH  
You are?**

**ASHLEY  
Are you going to Jeff Preston's party tonight? I don't know him, but everyone goes, right?**

**JOSH  
Right.**

**ASHLEY  
Awesome. So. . .see ya there. [she hangs up]**

**[Josh looks like he can hardly believe what just happened.]**

**Lori's Room**

**[Lori is pulling a box of condoms out of her dresser drawer. Right at that moment, her mother knocks on the door and starts to come in. Lori shoves the box back into the drawer and shuts it, turning around.]**

**NICOLE  
Wardrobe crisis?**

**LORI  
The usual.**

**NICOLE  
I love that red shirt you have.**

**LORI  
Think I'm gonna go with the blue.**

**NICOLE  
Josh wants to go to the party. I know you have a date. . .**

**LORI  
Date? Mom. . .so '80s.**

**NICOLE  
Okay. Whatever you wanna call it. Anyway, I was gonna say no, and he went into this whole sales pitch about how it's a rite of passage into high school.**

**LORI  
He's sorta right. But don't worry, it's chaperoned. And I'll look out for him. Unless he embarrasses me, in which case, I will kill him.**

**NICOLE  
Thank you, Lori.  
So this Declan. Is he a good guy?**

**LORI  
Hmmm, most of the time.**

**[That's all she will say, so Nicole leaves. Lori goes back to her dresser, pulls out a couple of condoms and quickly puts them in her purse.]**

**Jenna's Room**

**JOSH [knocks and enters]  
Jenna - you're comin' to the party.**

**JENNA  
Parties aren't my thing.**

**JOSH  
You have to come. Everyone goes.**

**JENNA  
Even Alex?**

**JOSH  
Guaranteed.**

**JENNA  
Good, I have something I want to give him.**

**JOSH  
Great. Bring it. Get dressed.**

**[Jenna looks happy about going to the party now. She goes over to her desk and begins to roll up the painting she made for Alex.**

**Stephen and Nicole are downstairs when the kids come down ready to leave for the party.]**

**LORI [walks up]  
Bye guys.**

**JOSH [walks up]  
Bye guys.**

**JENNA [walks up]  
Bye guys.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, you're not going - **

**STEPHEN [intervenes]  
Lori - see you at midnight.  
And Jenna and Josh - 10:00 or you won't live to see 10:01. [Jenna gives him a funny look]**

**NICOLE  
But - **

**STEPHEN  
Go ahead. Have a good time.**

**[The three of them leave. Nicole glares at Stephen and walks away.]**

**TOM FOSS' APARTMENT**

**[Tom is sitting on his sofa and waiting. There is a pounding on his door. He gets up to open it and the Company Man is there.]**

**TOM  
Let's get this over with.**

**COMPANY MAN [coming inside. He walks across the room away from Tom.]  
I thought you'd come around. I underestimated you, Tom. I never thought the quiet guy from work would be cra -**

**[Tom quickly moves up behind the man, grabbing his chin from behind. With a quick jerk, he breaks the man's neck, killing him instantly.]**

**JEFF PRESTON'S HOUSE**

**[The three kids arrive at the party and start looking around inside.]**

**LORI [to a friend]  
Hey.**

**GIRL  
Hey.**

**LORI [turning to face Josh and Jenna]  
Remember the rules. [to Josh] No drinking. [to Jenna] No puking. Out of here by 9:45.  
[she turns and sees Declan motioning to her]  
I'll be watching and I will narc.  
[she leaves and goes over to Declan]**

**JOSH  
I don't see Ashley.**

**JENNA  
Or Alex.**

**JOSH  
Should've known it was too good to be true.  
Oh! There she is!  
[Takes a couple of deep breaths as Ashley walks up to him.]**

**ASHLEY  
Hi Josh.**

**JOSH  
Ashley...[his voices squeaks, so he clears his throat. Jenna is watching him.]  
Hey.**

**ASHLEY  
I'm so glad you made it. I don't know anyone here. Come on.  
[She takes his hand and leads him away. Jenna is left standing there alone with his drawing.**

**Over at the bar...]**

**DECLAN  
I like your shirt.**

**LORI  
Thanks. I was gong for naughty and nice.**

**DECLAN [laughs]  
It's working.**

**DECLAN [sees his friend]  
Yo, Preston!**

**JEFF PRESTON  
Oh hey, what's up guys?**

**LORI  
Great party.**

**JEFF  
Yeah. It'd be better if my parents weren't lurking. But I hid a bunch of beer around the property, so help yourselves.**

**DECLAN  
Thanks, man.**

**JEFF  
You know it. [leaves]**

**DECLAN [standing and taking Lori's hand]  
Thirsty?**

**LORI  
Always. [they leave together]**

**[Outside, Ashley and Josh have discovered the heated jacuzzi in the backyard.]**

**ASHLEY [whispering]  
Oh my God. That's funny.**

**JOSH [looking at jacuzzi]  
Ah, sweet.**

**ASHLEY  
I didn't bring a suit.**

**JOSH  
Damn, me neither.  
[He starts to walk off, but stops when he sees Ashley start unbuttoning her jacket.]  
What are you doing?**

**ASHLEY  
I don't wanna get my clothes wet. [Josh starts to look freaked out]  
What are you doing?**

**JOSH  
Checking for the hidden cameras.**

**ASHLEY  
You're funny.**

**JOSH [nervous laugh]  
It's my thing.**

**[In a more private spot, Lori and Declan are kissing] **

**DECLAN [stops kissing her]  
Right, sorry.**

**LORI [takes a sip of her beer]  
Why are you sorry?**

**[Lori starts to walk off and Declan follows her. She leads him into some trees and bushes; he looks around to make sure no one sees them and then goes in behind her.**

**Inside the house, Jenna is sitting by herself on the sofa. All of a sudden, Nick sits next to her]**

**NICK  
You're hot.**

**JENNA  
It's warm outside.**

**NICK  
No, I mean hot hot. Like smokin'. [he puts his arm around, causing Jenna to twirl her hair.]**

**[Out back, Josh and Ashley are sitting naked in the jacuzzi.]**

ASHLEY  
Sister Mary Lourdes would definitely not approve.

**JOSH  
What she doesn't know won't hurt her.**

**ASHLEY  
This is totally fun. When I saw you at the pool the other day, I was hoping you'd come talk to me.**

**JOSH  
You were?**

**ASHLEY  
I thought you were cute.**

**JOSH  
You did?**

**ASHLEY  
Well, there aren't any other boys at my school to compare you to, but yeah.  
[She moves closer to him, but at that moment, Jeff's parents show up.]**

**MR. PRESTON  
What the hell is going on?**

**JOSH  
Mr. and Mrs. Preston?**

**MR. PRESTON  
Get out of there right now.**

**MRS. PRESTON [to Ashley]  
Honey, come on.  
[They put a towel around her and Mrs. Preston leads her away]**

**MR. PRESTON  
Young man - **

**JOSH  
I can't!  
Zits! Old people! Zits! Old people!**

**MR. PRESTON  
I'm gonna count to three. One - two - **

**JOSH  
Grapefruit!  
[Josh splashes out of the jacuzzi buck-naked and takes off running.**

**Back in the bushes, Lori and Declan are straightening their clothes.] **

**DECLAN  
So. . .**

**LORI [extremely disappointed]  
Yeah. . .**

**DECLAN  
Um, was that your, uh. . .?**

**LORI  
Yeah. . .yours?**

**DECLAN  
No. I mean, I haven't done it a ton, but it wasn't my first.  
[awkward silence]  
It. . .it gets better.**

**LORI [nods, then rolls her eyes off to the side]  
Well, I'd better get back to the party.**

**[She leaves quickly and Declan is left there standing all alone for moment before he follows her inside.]**

**Back on the sofa...]**

**NICK [stroking Jenna's arm]  
Everyone thinks I'm just the bisexual freak because of the 8th grade field trip to Tacoma. But I just want someone nice to be with. Is that so wrong?  
You feel nice.**

**VOICEOVER  
Nick made my body feel good, but something didn't feel right. There was a piece missing.**

**[Lori comes in with Declan trailing behind her and sees Nick on Jenna's arm.]**

**LORI  
Nick, get off of him.**

**NICK  
Go away.**

**LORI [grabs Nicks's wrist and jerks him off the sofa, causing Hillary to walk over]  
God, you sleaze.**

**NICK  
Ouch!**

**LORI  
I said to leave her alone.**

**HILLARY  
What are you so worried he'll do?**

**LORI  
Gee, I wonder with the both of you.**

**HILLARY [angry]  
Do you really think we're such a super skeezes? You've held out on one thing and you act like the frickin' purity police.**

**LORI  
That's not what I'm - **

**NICK  
I'm tired of it.  
Poor Declan. I never should have told him to ask you out.**

**LORI [turns around to Declan]  
What?**

**HILLARY  
He told him you weren't going to put out anymore unless he stepped up.**

**DECLAN  
That, that's - he didn't say it like that!  
This is not what - **

**LORI  
Don't talk to me! [hurt, she walks away from him]**

**HILLARY  
You two totally did it, didn't you? [Lori nods her head with tears in her eyes]**

**NICK  
Who knew after all this time, you'd be so easy? [he leaves]**

**[Lori looks at Declan, but just then Jeff shows up.]**

**JEFF  
Declan, man. Dude, you've gotta come check this out. It's totally hilarious. Come here.**

**[Declan leaves with Jeff. Hillary starts to cry and sits down on the sofa next to Jenna. She puts her hand on the back of her shoulder to comfort her.]**

**BACK AT THE TRAGER'S**

**[Nicole is sitting on the sofa typing on her laptop when Stephen comes in.]**

**STEPHEN  
Still in the non-speaking part of the evening?**

**NICOLE [heavy sigh]  
How could you let her go to that party?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, we let Josh go and he's younger.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm not worried about Josh being able to handle himself.**

**STEPHEN  
And I'm not worried about Jenna.**

**NICOLE  
But she is - **

**STEPHEN [sits down next to her]  
Listen Nicole, we need to ease up on the reins just a little bit. Jenna needs to get out there and experience life. She needs to have it knock her around a little bit.**

**NICOLE  
We took her in so we could protect her.**

**STEPHEN  
Not by keeping her in a bubble.  
All right - I realize that's she's your patient.**

**NICOLE  
Yes. But it's hard for me to stay clinical about her.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, of course it is. So let's handle her like we handle Josh and Lori. The reason they're well adjusted is because we treat them with respect. We let 'em go out there and make their mistakes, and they know we're here when they need us. We need to give Jenna the same chance.**

**NICOLE  
I hope you're right.**

**STEPHEN [kidding]  
It had to happen some time.  
[He smiles at her and she smiles back.]**

**BACK TO THE PARTY**

**[Jenna is walking around inside the house by herself.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Everyone had arrived at the party with expectations. None had been met the way we'd hoped.**

**[She opens the door to the bathroom and finds Josh sitting in there on the floor next to the toilet.]**

**JENNA  
What are you doing?**

**JOSH  
Hiding.**

**JENNA [looks out the door then back again]  
From what?**

**JOSH  
Everything.**

**[Just then Hillary rushes in]**

**HILLARY  
Everybody out - **

**[She begins to barf in the toilet. Josh starts grossing out, but Jenna seems a little fascinated watching her.**

**Inside, Declan is shooting pool. He looks up and exchanges glances with Lori who is sitting by herself on the sofa. She sadly rolls her eyes up towards the ceiling then looks away from him.]**

**JEFF [to Declan]  
So. . .you finally tapped that, huh?**

**DECLAN  
No, man. She's not like that. [he walks away and leaves Jeff standing there.]**

**[Jenna and Josh are back in the main room watching everyone. Jenna turns and there is Alex walking across the room.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Seeing Alex, I realized something. I had been struggling to understand what my mind and body were trying to tell me. And right then, I knew what it was. Everything was working together, sending a message to my heart.**

**[Jenna starts walking up to Alex.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna - **

**[Jenna starts to stay something to him, but at that moment, another girl shows up and beats her to it.]**

**RUBY  
Alex. There you are.**

**ALEX  
Hey.**

**[They kiss each other. Jenna is holding the painting she made for him, and now she hides it behind her back.]**

**RUBY  
Been waiting for you.**

**ALEX  
Oh Ruby, this is my neighbor, Jenna.  
Jenna, this is Ruby, my girlfriend.**

**CHARLOTTE  
Hey, nice to meet you. [reaches out her hand to Jenna; they shake hands]**

**VOICEOVER  
And now my heart was sending a message to the rest of my body - pain.**

**[Jenna watches them together]**

**RUBY  
So you guys live across the street from each other.**

**ALEX  
Uh, next door, yeah, she just moved in.**

**RUBY  
Oh, cool.**

**[Lori and Josh are standing together watching Jenna's heart break.**

**Jenna walks outside and stands next to the edge of the swimming pool. She looks down into the water.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Life is a puzzle. Every piece fits together to create who we are, what we do, how we feel. Every experience shapes us into who we will eventually become.**

**[Back home, Nicole is looking again at the drawings that Jenna made of the woods and the logo.]**

**I began as a blank slate. Maybe my hidden memories tell a different story. Maybe I hold the key to a mystery even greater than that of my past.**

**[Lori and Josh come up to stand next to Jenna]**

**I'd been so eager to remember, to grow up and experience life, like Lori and Josh. But in that one moment, I wish I could go back to that blank slate. . .**

**[She tosses Alex's picture into the swimming pool.]**

**. . .when life was easier.**

**I think they wished for it, too.**

**LORI  
Ready?**

**JENNA  
Let's go home.**

**LORI [nodding]  
Okay.**

**[The three of them leave together. **

**Jenna's feelings swirl around Alex's face in the painting as it floats on the water in the pool. A painting created not from her head, but from her heart. It is a dream that didn't come true.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Morning**

**[Nicole is walking out the front door and going through her purse trying to find her car keys.]**

**NICOLE [calling out]  
Lori, Josh - we have to go!**

**STEPHEN [catches up to her]  
Hold on.**

**[He reaches for her and they start to kiss each other.]**

**JOSH [walking out the front door next to them]  
Yo, dad. Keep it in your pants.**

**NICOLE [laughs]  
What's that for?**

**STEPHEN  
A little preview.**

**NICOLE [smiles and giggles]  
Oh. . .well. Okay, are we ready? Where's Jenna?**

**JENNA [she is already outside, standing next to Nicole's car]  
I'm here.**

**NICOLE  
Hey, someone's excited.**

**STEPHEN  
First day of school, everybody should be.**

**LORI [leaving the house]  
Yippee.**

**JOSH  
This isn't Jenna's first first day of school anyways.**

**NICOLE  
Well, that's true. She just doesn't remember the other ones.**

**JOSH  
I meant she must have gone to school on her home planet.**

**[Stephen and Nicole smile at each other.]**

**STEPHEN  
See ya.**

**[They part ways. Stephen gets into his car to leave for work; Nicole and the kids get into her car and drive off towards the high school. Parked unnoticed on the street ahead of them is Tom Foss. As soon as they are gone, he gets out of his car and heads towards their house.]**

**BEACHWOOD HIGH SCHOOL**

**[Nicole pulls up in front of the school and everyone starts getting out of the car. Jenna is looking around at everyone and everything.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I'd gotten used to spending most of my time at home with the Tragers. But this. . .was a whole new world.**

**JOSH  
Mom - no escort?**

**NICOLE  
What kind of mother would I be if I let you die of embarrassment? I'll count to ten.**

**JOSH  
Make it twenty.**

**LORI  
Bye mom, see ya later.**

**NICOLE  
Have a great day.**

**[Josh is walking off next to Lori as they head for the entrance.]**

**LORI  
Proximity, Josh?**

**JOSH [slows down to walk behind her]  
I'm sorry, do I know you?**

**JENNA [to Nicole, staring after Lori and Josh]  
I thought we went to school together.**

**NICOLE  
Well, they're just eager to get to their friends.  
Don't worry Jenna. I won't leave till you're settled.**

**[She puts her hand on Jenna's shoulder and they start walking towards the school. Jenna is watching all of the kids outside interacting with each other and getting reacquainted. They are all dressed in different ways; a guy and girl are kissing; one guy skateboards up to a friend and they exchange a cool handshake. Jenna smiles at a group of guys walking by.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Everywhere I looked I saw people connecting. At first I thought people gathered by how they dressed. But bonds were acknowledged in more subtle ways, too. Attitude, skin color, gender. There didn't seem to be any one way to figure out how these groups were formed. I had to wonder - would I find anyone like me in this place?**

**[She is spinning around watching everyone. Nicole touches her shoulder and leads her back towards the school, scratching her back.]**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**[In the meantime, Foss has broken into the house through the kitchen door. He looks around the house making sure no one is there, then heads upstairs towards the bedrooms. . .]**

**[Opening music]**

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

**[Inside the school, Hillary is coming down a staircase. Lori is hurrying down the stairs to catch up with her.]**

**LORI  
Hillary, wait up.**

**DECLAN [stopping Lori]  
S'up Trager?**

**LORI  
Hey. [points towards Hillary] I gotta catch her.**

**[Hillary is walking down the hall with some of her friends and pretending to ignore Lori.]**

**LORI [to Hillary]  
Hils. Did you see that? Hello awkward. Not as awkward as the actual sex, but. . .hey, check it out. [She unbuttons her jacket and laughs. They are both wearing the same shirt.]**

**HILLARY  
News flash? That shirt doesn't go with skank. [walks off with her friends]**

**LORI [She notices Nick down the hall with some friends who turns his back to her and walks way]  
Guess we're still fighting. **

**[Josh is walking down a hallway with two of friends. He stops outside of a classroom.]  
JOSH [checking his schedule]  
Yo, this is it.**

**BOY#1 [looking at Josh's notebook]  
First period's McNally. You got Schultz?**

**BOY#2  
Dude, she's remedial.**

**JOSH  
Go ahead - bust your ass in McNally. I'll sleep through Schultz and still get an A.**

**BOY#1  
Yeah, al'right, man. Well, I guess I'll catch you at lunch?**

**JOSH  
Absolutely.**

**BOY#1  
Al'right. [the boys walk off]**

**JOSH  
Hey - if you bozos need any help reading the menu, let me know.**

**[Looking back down at his schedule, Josh is upset that he's in remedial and his friends know. Behind him on a locker door, someone has left a black hand print reminiscent of the "X-Files."**

**Jenna and Nicole are sitting on a bench outside of the Vice Principal's office. They stand up when he comes around the corner.]**

**NICOLE  
Good morning, Mr. Hooper.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Mrs. Trager. This must be Jenna. I'm Mr. Hooper, the Vice Principal. [reach out to shake Jenna's hand]**

**JENNA  
Hello!**

**[Jenna remembers what she saw outside and shakes the V.P.'s hand in the same way.]**

**MR. HOOPER [to Nicole]  
These, uh, kids and their handshakes.  
Can we have a moment?**

**NICOLE  
Sure. Jenna, I'll be right back.**

**[She goes into the V.P.'s office and leaves Jenna out in the hallway. All of a sudden, the school bells rings. She has never heard this sound before and puts her hands up to her ears.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I noticed that everyone knew exactly how to respond to the sound. They knew just where to go and who to be with.**

**[Jenna starts following students down the hallway and then back the other way. She doesn't know what she is supposed to do, but is trying to copy the other kids.]**

**I knew if I'd ever been at school before, I'd know these things, too. But nothing felt familiar here. This place was different - and so was I.**

**[The students have all gone into their classrooms. All she hears now is the sound of closing doors, and she is left standing all alone in the middle of the hallway. So she starts walking off on her own.]**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**[Tom Foss goes into Jenna's room. He stops when he sees the bathtub and stands there staring at it.]**

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

**[Meeting in the Vice Principals' office]**

**NICOLE [clearly upset]  
The school's supposed to provide one-on-one instruction. I thought you understood Jenna's special needs.**

**MR. HOOPER [tapping his finger on his desk]  
Mrs. Trager, I strive to meet the needs of every student. And given Jenna's situation, a personal tutor is probably best. But that is a costly arrangement, and I have some additional concerns. [he flips open a folder]  
She spent time at a juvenile detention center.**

**NICOLE  
That was an improper placement.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Where she engaged in an altercation.**

**NICOLE  
Another resident punched her. Jenna never hit back.**

**MR. HOOPER  
He is currently involved in a homicide investigation.**

**NICOLE  
As a possible witness. She still can't remember anything.**

**MR. HOOPER [tapping his finger on Jenna's folder]  
And I am afraid that her memory issues may become problematic.**

**NICOLE  
Mr. Hooper, Jenna is an exceptionally bright girl who is eager to learn I think this school would be lucky to have her.**

**MR. HOOPER [looks at his watch and gets up]  
We have five hours of testing ahead of us. We should get started.**

**NICOLE [standing up]  
I've already tested Jenna. His IQ is phenomenal.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Mrs. Trager, aptitude and IQ are not the same thing. And since we do not have any formal school records for Jenna, I can't even consider a personal tutor until we determine her grade level.**

**NICOLE  
What kind of tests are we talking about?**

**MR. HOOPER  
Well, assuming she's around 16, I'll administer the standard 10th grade placement exams, and we'll see how she does.**

**NICOLE  
She's a great kid. And she's so happy to be here.**

**[Coming back out in the hallway, they see that Jenna has disappeared. Mr. Hooper just puts his hands in his pockets and looks smug. Nicole starts to walk down the hall looking for Jenna.**

**Jenna is standing outside of the band room. She can see Alex sitting in one of the rows listening to the teacher. (Teacher: Hello everybody. I hope your instruments haven't gathered too much dust over the summer, but my guess is this is the first time most of them have been out of their cases since June. ...very talented musicians joining the band this year...)**

**He sees Jenna standing out in the hallway. He smiles and waves at her and she waves back at him.**

**Nicole comes around the corner with Mr. Hooper and spots Jenna.]**

**NICOLE [puts her arm around her shoulders]  
Jenna, there you are. I have to leave you, but, uh, Mr. Hooper's gonna give you some tests.**

**JENNA  
Tests?**

**NICOLE [Mr. Hooper, Jenna and Nicole start walking down the hall]  
Yeah, to see what you've learned and what the school still needs to teach you.  
[to Mr. Hooper] She loves math. That's a good place to start.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Thank you. I'll take it from here.**

**NICOLE [to Jenna]  
Okay, so, you have your money for lunch and I think you're all set.**

**JENNA  
Thanks.**

**NICOLE  
You're gonna do fine. Bye.**

**JENNA  
Bye.**

**MR. HOOPER  
All right Jenna. Let's get started.**

**[Kyle begins to follow Mr. Hooper. He turns around and waves good-bye to Nicole. She waves back and turns to leave.]**

**Mr. Miller's Classroom**

**[The teacher is revealing a math problem on the chalkboard. While he is talking, Hillary is writing a note. She taps Lori on the shoulder and hands the note to her. Opening it up it reads, "Take it off."]**

**MR. MILLER  
Okay. Fire up those brains and check this out people. Solve it by the end of the semester, you get an automatic A in my class. A professor at M.I.T. presented this problem. It took his students six weeks to crack it. Sort of a mathematical Mount Everest if you will.**

**[He sees Lori at her desk not listening, but writing on the note.]**

**Trager, comma, Lori. Discussing the Jacobi Algorithm?**

**LORI  
Um, what?**

**MR. MILLER  
Didn't think so. [comes up and takes the note away from her]  
Conduct your personal business on your own time. And as for wasting mine, I'll see you after school.  
[Hillary and her girlfriends laugh at Lori for getting into trouble.]**

**Miss Schultz's Classroom**

**[The teacher is reading out loud to the students. All of the students are either listening or following along in their books. Josh is sitting at table in the front with another boy who is not paying attention, but writing on the table with his pen.]**

**MISS SCHULTZ  
"It was a cold, damp morning. The mist clung to the ground like a silver cloak."  
[looks at the boy writing on the table]  
Continue with the next paragraph. . .Toby.**

**TOBY  
Pass.**

**MISS SCHULTZ  
I'm afraid I don't offer that option.**

**[Toby pulls his book over, looks at the teacher and Josh, and starts to read. He is struggling with the words.]**

**TOBY  
"Grandfather's hat was still. . .in the gravel. . .path. . .near the gern. . .geraniums."**

**[The students laugh at Toby; even Josh suppresses a giggle. Toby pushes his book away.]**

**MISS SCHULTZ  
[to class] That's, enough. Toby, continue.  
[Toby refuses to so the teacher indicates Josh]  
From where we left off.**

**JOSH [reading comfortably without any mistakes]  
"Near the geraniums he hadn't finished planting. The rich earth was piled next to a hole he'd prepared, like a mound of dirt beside a fresh grave."**

**[Josh looks over and Toby is glaring at him, making Josh uncomfortable.]**

**Testing Room**

**[Jenna is sitting at a table. Mr. Hooper drops a test booklet in front of her.]**

**JENNA  
This is not math.**

**MR. HOOPER  
We're gonna start with history. Ninety minutes for that portion. I'll check on you then.**

**[He looks his watch and leaves. Jenna starts going through the test booklet.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Page after page of names and dates. All of them unfamiliar. 1492. 1812. George Washington. Marie Antoinette. I hadn't been taught anything yet, but I was expected to complete a test. I thought I was here to ask questions, not answer them. [the school bell rings]**

**That bell again. Apparently it rang at precise intervals, moving students at a regular pace. At least this time I knew what to do.**

**[She sees the students through the window in the door. She gets up and goes out into the hallway where they are all moving towards their next class. She starts walking with them and the bell rings again.]**

**Time to find a place again.**

**[Jenna walks into an empty classroom. She turns around to look at the front of the classroom, then sits down at a desk.]**

**In a morning filled with confusion, here was something that spoke to me clearly. Finally, a test I could pass.**

**[Jenna is looking at Mr. Miller's math problem on the chalkboard.]**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**[Nicole gets out of her car at home. Tom Foss is still in Jenna's room looking at her desk. When he hears the car door slam, he pulls a box-cutter out of his pocket, ready to use it. Coming into the house, Nicole grabs the mail and takes it into the kitchen and starts to make herself some tea. She doesn't notice Tom lurking in the house behind her.]**

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

**[Mr. Miller walks back into his empty classroom with a cup of coffee. Sitting down at his desk, he glances up and sees that someone has written a solution to the problem on the chalkboard.]**

**MR. MILLER  
Someone solved it.**

**[Mr. Hooper goes into the testing room to check on Jenna, but she isn't there. He looks at the unfinished test left behind, taps his fingers on the table, sighs, and leaves.]**

**Cafeteria**

**[Carrying a tray of food, Jenna walks through the cafeteria. A couple of guys smile and wink at her.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I'd learned to follow the ebb and flow of students. But this time, instead of scattering in every direction, they all moved to the same place. It seemed everyone was welcomed here. And I thought I might find a place to belong.**

**[She sees Alex sitting at a table, but Erica walks over to sit with him. Jenna goes to the table right across from him so she can see him, but there is another student sitting there by himself drawing.]**

**DEICHMAN  
Whoa, I wouldn't sit there. Unless you wanna be known as "Geekman's" friend. That's what everyone calls me 'cause my last name's Deichman. Except some people say "Dykeman," so they might think you're Dykeman's friend, which would make you a lesbian.**

**JENNA [mouths the word to herself]  
Lesbian.**

**DEICHMAN  
Whatever. It's your choice.**

**[Jenna leans over to look at the drawings in the boy's notebook, but Deichman pulls it away from her.]**

**JENNA  
I can't see?**

**DEICHMAN  
This is a joke. Right? Someone told you to sit here. Very funny.**

**JENNA  
No. I draw, too.**

**DEICHMAN  
Shut-up. [Jenna's lip quivers]  
You do?  
[Jenna smiles at him]**

**[Lori and Josh are at the cashier in the food line]**

**JOSH [looking over at Jenna and Deichman]  
See where Jenna's sitting?**

**LORI  
Look, if you need five bucks for lunch or something - **

**JOSH  
No. She's sitting with L.K. Dykeman.**

**LORI  
And?**

**JOSH  
That's social suicide. You're supposed to look out for her, Lori.**

**LORI  
Well, so are you. Let her sit with your punk-ass little friends. [takes her tray and walks off]**

**NICK [walking with Hillary and her girlfriends to a table, they sit down]  
So Lori got ten shades of pissy and called me a skeeze. After her freakazoid foster sister was groping me. Like I'd ever go there.**

**GIRL  
But you've been like salivating over her since she messed with that cop at Declan's party.**

**HILLARY [looks over at Jenna]  
Well he's not anymore. Look at her. She's friends with Geekman.**

**LORI [sits down at the table with them]  
Okay, so you wanna hear something funny? Nadine Velasquez last period - same shirt. [laughs]**

**HILLARY [fake laugh]  
Laugh riot. You call her a slut, too?**

**LORI  
Come on you two. Truce? I'm so tired of fighting.**

**HILLARY  
For reals? Cause I'm so over you. [gets up]  
Girls, coming?**

**[Her three friends get up too, leaving Nick behind]**

**LORI  
You guys, come on.**

**NICK [Getting up]  
Should've taken off the shirt.**

**[They walk over to sit at another table with Declan and leave Lori sitting alone. Meanwhile, Josh and his friends are watching Jenna sitting with Deichman. Jenna is trying to eat something on her tray, but she is doing it wrong, and Deichman stops her.]**

**BOY#2  
She doesn't look like an alien.**

**JOSH  
I'm tellin' ya - the stuff I've seen her do. I got a whole file.**

**BOY#1  
Right. . .so instead of taking over the world, she's here in high school.**

**JOSH  
It's part of her Master Plan.**

**BOY#2  
To recruit an army of losers like L.K. Dykeman?**

**BOY#1  
Speaking of losers, how was Schultz this morning?**

**JOSH  
I'm the king of that class. A bunch of morons who can't read.**

**BOY#1  
That's pathetic.**

**[Toby is sitting behind Josh. He turns around to glare at Josh.**

**Meanwhile, Deichman is explaining comic books to Jenna.]**

**DEICHMAN  
That's the stuff about comics. The mainstream stuff, it's pretty cheesy. Anime.  
[Deichman reaches for his drink and Jenna copies him, sitting there sucking through the straw.]  
It's just a fancy word for cartoons. I like the Indie Press stuff. Comics like Diesel Danny, Tarsus, Vera Zero.**

**JENNA  
Why do they have secret identities?**

**DEICHMAN  
To hide their amazing abilities. [Jenna doesn't understand]  
So they can help people without freakin' 'em out.  
I mean, this is basic stuff. How can you not know this?**

**JENNA  
I don't know. But what about George Washington?**

**DEICHMAN  
Mmm, yeah, how about him. . .**

**JENNA  
Is he a superhero too?**

**DEICHMAN  
He's the first President ever of America.**

**JENNA  
And Hathor - is she on another test?**

**DEICHMAN  
Superheroes aren't real. What's wrong with you?  
Seriously, I know it's your first day and all, but don't you know anything?**

**JENNA  
That's why I came here - to learn.**

**DEICHMAN  
You came to high school. To learn. [laughs] That's a good one.  
Okay, look. Maybe I can help you.**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**NICOLE [talking on her cell phone]  
You get the sushi?**

**STEPHEN [driving in his car, talking on the phone]  
Got the sushi. I can't believe we have an hour alone.**

**NICOLE  
An hour is barely enough time.**

**STEPHEN  
We'll make the most of it.**

**NICOLE  
Are you close?**

**STEPHEN  
I'm around the corner, baby.**

**NICOLE  
I'll be waiting. . .  
[suddenly she hears a noise]**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole?**

**NICOLE  
Uh, hang on, I just heard something.**

**STEPHEN  
Hello?**

**NICOLE [hears the sound of breaking glass]  
Stephen, I think someone's breaking in.**

**STEPHEN  
Get out! Now! Just go!**

**[Nicole runs to the front door. When she opens it, a man is standing outside. He turns around and it is Tom Foss. Nicole looks frightened.**

**Stephen races home in his car, jumps out and runs into the house. He looks all around for Nicole. When he hears a noise coming from the back of the house, he goes to Kyle's shut door. Grabbing a baseball bat out of the umbrella stand, he listens for a moment to the voices on the other side of the door. (Man: I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible. Nicole: My husband has...) Stephen throws open the door and rushes into the room. He sees Nicole and a man standing next to the window. The man has his hand over her shoulder.]**

**STEPHEN  
Nicole!**

**NICOLE  
Oh, Stephen, I was just gonna call you. This is Tom from our security company.**

**TOM  
Hello sir.**

**STEPHEN  
What's goin' on?**

**TOM  
Well, I was on patrol and saw someone break in your window.**

**NICOLE  
Tom scared him off.**

**TOM [holding up box-cutter he picked up off the floor]  
Does, uh, that belong to anyone?**

**STEPHEN  
No!**

**TOM  
I'm sure he dropped it. Probably used the handle to break the glass.**

**STEPHEN  
Any idea who it might be?**

**TOM [puts weapon into a plastic baggie]  
No, I'm sorry, I didn't get a good look, but there's been a number of break-ins in the neighborhood lately. I've already called in the incident and I'll make sure that the police are aware as well.**

**STEPHEN  
You okay?**

**NICOLE [they hug]  
I am now. I'm sorry I scared ya.**

**STEPHEN  
As long as you're okay.**

**NICOLE  
Yeah.**

**STEPHEN [looks suspiciously at Foss]  
You just happened to be driving by?**

**TOM  
Yeah, it's a lucky thing, huh? Now if I can just finish up this report. . .I'll get out of your way, okay? **

**NICOLE  
Sure.**

**TOM  
This room is, what?**

**NICOLE  
Oh, um, it's a guest room.**

**TOM [looking at his notebook]  
Oh. Pardon me, but our records indicate that, uh, all your bedrooms are upstairs, no?**

**NICOLE  
Well, we have a temporary foster care situation.**

**TOM  
Oh, I see. Well, that's nice of you folks to take someone in. How's that workin' out?**

**STEPHEN [incredulous]  
Fine! What happens if he comes back?**

**TOM  
I'll just drive by more often, and I'll keep an eye on the house.**

**NICOLE  
Well, we'd appreciate that.**

**TOM  
It's my job. [points to indicate he's leaving.]**

**NICOLE  
Thank you.**

**BACK TO THE CAFETERIA**

**[Lori is throwing out her food and dropping off her tray. Turning around, she bumps into Hillary who deliberately dumps her whole drink down the front of Lori's shirt.]**

**HILLARY  
Hh! Gosh! Sorry.**

**LORI  
Sure you are.**

**HILLARY  
I hope I didn't ruin it.**

**Library**

**DEICHMAN  
Anything you wanna know, this is the place.**

**JENNA  
It's like the Fortress of Solitude.**

**DEICHMAN  
More like a good place to nap. [goes over to the World Book Encyclopedias.]  
Ah - might as well start with this. It's like. . .everything. Boiled down. [picks the first volume, flips through it and hands it to Jenna.]**

**JENNA  
Thank you.**

**DEICHMAN  
No problem.**

**[Jenna takes the 2nd and 3rd volumes off of the shelf, too. She goes to sit at a table.]**

**DEICHMAN  
Okay? Look, I guess, uh, I'll see ya around.**

**[Jenna is so busy looking through the encyclopedia, she doesn't even notice her new friend leaving. Later, she is still sitting at the table, but now it is piled high with volume after volume of encyclopedias. She gets up to look for more books on the shelf just when the Mr. Hooper walks by the table, but even though the V.P. looks all through the library, he doesn't see Jenna. **

**Walking through the library, Alex sees Jenna sitting at the table.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna?**

**JENNA  
Alex - **

**ALEX  
How's it goin'? [Erica appears again] Oh, you remember Erica.**

**ERICA [holds out her hand]  
Hey yeah, we met at Preston's party.**

**JENNA [shakes Erica's hand]  
Yes, I remember.**

**ERICA  
Little, uh, light reading? [Jenna just looks at him]  
Listen, uh, I know it's your first day. And I remember when I moved, it took a lot of getting used to. So if you need anything, just give me a shout.**

**ALEX  
Well. . .okay. Bye Jenna. We'll see ya later. [they both leave]**

**ERICA  
Big talker.**

**ALEX  
Well, she can be shy, but she's really sweet.**

**ERICA  
I could be wrong, but I think she doesn't like me.**

**ALEX  
Hey - everyone likes you?**

**Elsewhere in the School**

**JOSH [coming down the staircase with his two friends]  
I'm tellin' ya - she was triple-X hot. Totally into me.**

**BOY#2  
Dude, you're such a liar. As if you were anywhere near that hot tub.**

**JOSH  
All true man. Our stock is goin' way up this year.**

**[Coming around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Toby deliberately knocks into Josh's shoulder on his way upstairs.]**

**BOY#2  
Dude, what was that about?**

**JOSH  
I don't know. I think I insulted him.**

**BOY#2 [serious]  
Well, un-insult him. That's Toby Neuwirth. He's got major anger management issues.**

**JOSH  
No kidding.**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**[In the kitchen, Stephen is on the phone while Nicole is throwing away broken glass from the window.]**

**NICOLE  
Still on hold?**

**STEPHEN  
Yep. It's probably nothing, but I haven't seen that guy on patrol before and he shows up just in time?**

**NICOLE  
Have you heard of any break-ins in the neighborhood?**

**STEPHEN  
Uh-uh. [signals her to hold on]**

**SECURITY CO. EMPLOYEE [over phone]  
Mr. Trager? Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. Yes, Tom is a new employee here. Tom Foss. He just started this week.**

**STEPHEN  
I don't know. It's just that we didn't know him. I assume you do background checks?**

**EMPLOYEE  
Oh absolutely. In fact, Tom has a very impressive military background. He's a decorated veteran, plus several years in private security, so nothin' to worry about.**

**STEPHEN  
Sounds good. Thank you. [hangs up]**

**EMPLOYEE  
No problem. [hangs up]**

**STEPHEN [to Nicole]  
He checked out fine.**

**EMPLOYEE [getting up for coffee, he is talking to someone]  
These suburban types, I'm tellin' ya. Must be somethin' about paying a mortgage, makes them all jumpy. Meanwhile, they gotta guy like you lookin' out for them? Shoot, couldn't be in better hands.**

**[The someone is Tom Foss. He says nothing, but just sits there and smiles.]**

**BACK IN THE LIBRARY**

**[Still sitting at the table, Jenna is looking in another encyclopedia.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Twenty-two volumes, over 17,000 articles. In one afternoon, I'd covered the span of human history and circled the globe.**

**[She gets up from the table, turns around, and there is Alex.]**

**ALEX  
I thought you'd still be here.  
Jenna? Erica's a really great girl. I think you'd really like her - because I think you're a great girl, too. But. . .you know. . .you know there's nothing between. . .I mean, she thought there might be but. . .I just, I wanted to make sure that. . .you don't "like" me, do you?**

**VOICEOVER  
I'd just learned of every human tragedy - war, disaster. But Alex presented the most difficult lesson. I could tell which answer would relieve him and which he didn't want to hear.**

**ALEX [waiting for an answer]  
Jenna?**

**JENNA [holds out his hand]  
You're my friend.**

**ALEX [smiles and takes her hand]  
Yeah. We're friends.**

**VOICEOVER  
Telling Amanda my true feelings might've brought us closer. But he belonged with Erica, which meant I still belonged. . .nowhere.**

**[She turns to leave, but he grabs her arm and stops her.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna, wait. You don't have to learn everything in one day. School's over for today.**

**JENNA  
Two more seconds.  
[bell rings] Now it's over.**

**[They smile at one another and leave the library together.]**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

**NICOLE [clearing off the "sushi" dishes together]  
Well, so much for our afternoon rendezvous.**

**STEPHEN  
So, you're gonna call the insurance company?**

**NICOLE  
Yeah, the glass company, too.**

**STEPHEN [pulls her into his arms]  
Now hold on. I can hang a window over the weekend.**

**NICOLE  
Oh -. Thanks for comin' to my rescue.**

**STEPHEN  
You're welcome. [they start kissing and the phone rings]  
Don't get that.**

**NICOLE [exasperated sigh]  
Hello?  
Yes.  
I'm sorry, what? [giggles because Stephen is kissing her neck]  
Oh, I'll be right there. [hangs up]  
That was the school. [sighs]**

**STEPHEN  
Trouble?**

**NICOLE  
Yeah.**

**STEPHEN  
Which kid?**

**NICOLE  
Jenna. . .**

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

**DECLAN [talking to friends next to lockers and sees Lori]  
Yeah, it's gonna be a great game. I'll check ya out later.  
Hey Trager. What's up with you today?**

**LORI [walking fast down the hall]  
I'm late for detention.**

**DECLAN  
Look, if you wanna talk about what happened. . .**

**LORI  
What happened?**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, you know - **

**LORI  
You wanna talk about what happened now.**

**DECLAN  
I figured that we could - **

**LORI  
It wasn't a friggin' basketball game, Declan. 'Hey man, did you catch that sex we had last weekend? Yeah man, that sex was awesome, nice offense.' Like, I don't know Nick told you to ask me to the party. Like you guys didn't sit there and yuck it up at lunch?**

**DECLAN [stops her]  
Hey Trager, you got it all wrong! I was just checking up on you.**

**LORI  
If you really wanted to "check up on me" you woulda called! And you didn't, which is fine, it's honest, but this sudden interest in my feelings or whatever, it's so fake and unnecessary because the sex was awful, because you could give a crap about my feelings, and because you are the absolute last person that I wanna talk to right now.**

**DECLAN  
I was asking about what happened today. With Hillary and Nick.**

**[Lori walks away and covers her eyes with her hand. Declan watches her walking away and he looks upset as well.**

**Josh is going down the stairs. Toby is at the bottom talking to some of his friends. Seeing Josh, he walks in front of him and blocks his way.]**

**JOSH  
Hey man.  
You're in Schultz with me, right?**

**TOBY [knocks Josh's books out of his hand]  
Little wise ass.**

**JOSH [reaches down and pick up his books]  
Dude, I don't know why you've got a problem with me.**

**TOBY  
I don't got a problem. You got a problem.  
[He gives Josh a shove. Other students are starting to stop and watch.]**

**JOSH  
You're right. I do. And I'll go take care of that.**

**TOBY  
Think you're smart, huh?  
[shoves Josh hard up against the wall]**

**JOSH  
Dude, I'm in remedial.**

**TOBY  
Oh, with a bunch of morons then, huh?  
[takes a swing at Josh's head]**

**JENNA [running up to them]  
Stop! Why'd you hit him?**

**TOBY  
Who's this, your girlfriend?  
[Toby tries to hit Jenna, but Jenna bats his hand away. More people are watching them now, including Deichman.]**

**JENNA [to Josh]  
Let's go.**

**[They turn towards the stairs to leave, but Toby hits Jenna so hard in the back, that Jenna falls all the way down the stairs.]**

**JOSH [shoving Toby]  
You know, you really are an idiot.**

**[Toby tries to punch Josh in the face, but Jenna is suddenly there and grabs Toby's fist just inches from Josh's face. Still holding Toby's fist, Jenna pushes him away from Josh. This just makes Toby angrier. He takes another swing, this time at Jenna, but Jenna is too fast and moves out of the way just as Toby's fist smashes into the wall. In pain, Toby is holding his fist. Jenna and Josh start to leave again, but Toby tries to grab Jenna. Jenna sidesteps him. Toby would have fallen face first down the stairs, but Jenna reaches out and grabs him by the back of his sweater, leaving him suspended for a moment over the staircase. She pulls Toby back up and, standing behind him, puts her arms around the boy, trying to subdue him. Jenna is looking at Toby as if trying to understand why he is doing this.]**

**MR. HOOPER [standing on a balcony above them with Nicole and Stephen]  
What is happening here?**

**[Back in the testing room, Nicole and Stephen are waiting with Jenna. Mr. Hooper comes in.]**

**MR. HOOPER [points at Jenna]  
The other student insists Jenna threw the first punch.**

**JENNA [twirling her hair]  
I didn't hit anyone.**

**MR. HOOPER  
That is not how it appeared.**

**NICOLE  
Mr. Hooper, all we saw was Jenna holding that boy.**

**STEPHEN  
It looked like she was stopping him, not pushing him.**

**NICOLE  
Are you looking for reasons to discredit her? **

**MR. HOOPER  
Mrs. Trager, that altercation, plus Jenna's complete disregard for school rules, her wandering, the tests she simply ignored - . I'm sorry, but there's just no place for a girl like Jenna in this school.**

**Mr. Miller's Classroom**

**[Lori arrives for detention.]**

**MR. MILLER  
Trager, comma, Lori. Have a seat.  
1 + 2 - 1 until you reach 500. Legibly.  
[He is still looking at the math solution on the chalkboard]  
How is this possible?**

**LORI  
Someone answered it?**

**MR. MILLER  
Yeah. You know, I put it up every year just to motivate you kids. Hardly anyone attempts it, let alone answers it.**

**LORI  
Well, congratulations.**

**MR. MILLER  
Someone must know a mathematician. Or search the internet, you know. No student here could possibly solve this on his own.**

**[Lori suddenly puts two and two together.]**

**LORI  
Mr. Miller, if I can point you in the right direction, can we forget about detention?  
[He turns to look at her.]**

**In the Testing Room**

**NICOLE  
She's entitled to a one-on-one tutor.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Not after today's performance.**

**[Lori and Mr. Miller walk in the open door]**

**LORI  
That's her.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Mr. Miller, I'm in a conference.**

**MR. MILLER  
Excuse me. This is important.  
[to Jenna] Did you solve my math problem?**

**NICOLE  
Jenna?**

**JENNA  
Yes, I did.**

**MR. MILLER [kneels down in front of Jenna]  
Okay, how did you do it? The Fourier series? You used Bessel functions. Kronecker delta.**

**JENNA  
I just looked at it and I knew.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Please tell me what's going on?**

**MR. MILLER [stands]  
Um, Mr. Hooper, this student just solved a grad school-level math problem and she can't tell me how.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Well, I'm afraid this young woman is not a student at this school.**

**MR. MILLER  
Well, she has to be. I have to work with her.**

**MR. HOOPER  
She didn't answer a single question.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, why didn't you?**

**JENNA  
I didn't know the answers.**

**MR. HOOPER  
You see?**

**JENNA  
But I do now.**

**STEPHEN  
Let her take the test.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Testing must be completed in a 5-hour period for the scores to be valid. There's 30 minutes left.**

**[Nicole and Stephen have smiles on their faces. They have faith that Jenna can complete the entire test in the 30 minutes.]**

**NICOLE  
Just give her the test.**

**[Jenna sits at the table going through the tests very quickly and smiling to herself because she knows the answers now. Waiting outside the testing room, Stephen goes over to sit next to Josh on a bench.]**

**STEPHEN  
So. . .how'd your day go?**

**JOSH  
Awesome.**

**LORI  
I wanna transfer.**

**NICOLE [looking at Lori's shirt]  
Hey, what happened?**

**LORI  
I'll be outside.**

**[Declan is sitting on a table outside and talking with some friends.]**

**DECLAN  
. . .was crazy. The coach was goin' nuts. He was all over me though. I'll see you guys later.**

**[His friends leave and Lori comes over to sit next to him]**

**LORI  
Look. I know I was super harsh before. I thought - **

**DECLAN  
I know what you thought.**

**LORI  
Look, this whole day sucked, so it wasn't about you, okay?**

**DECLAN  
It was a little about me.**

**LORI  
Yeah. . .well. . .it was mostly bad timing.**

**HILLARY [walking by with Nick]  
Declan. We're going for coffee. Go with?**

**DECLAN  
No, I'm good. [Hillary is not happy and leaves]**

**LORI  
You didn't have to do that.**

**DECLAN  
Wanted to.**

**LORI  
I should apologize.**

**DECLAN  
Yes, you should. But you don't have to. Look - I screw up all the time. Maybe it's your turn.**

**LORI  
Sounds fair.**

**DECLAN  
You okay?**

**LORI  
I'll live. [gets up to leave]**

**DECLAN [smiling]  
Hey Trager. Define "awful."**

**LORI [smiles at him]  
I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Outside the Testing Room**

**JENNA [comes out into the hallway]  
Done.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Done? With, uh, which section?**

**JENNA  
All of 'em. [Josh laughs]**

**MR. HOOPER  
That's. . .that's, that's not possible.**

**JOSH  
Totally is.**

**STEPHEN  
Good goin', Jenna.**

**MR. HOOPER  
Now hold on here. I still have to grade them.**

**NICOLE  
I think that's just a formality, Mr. Hooper.**

**STEPHEN  
So when can she start with his tutor?**

**MR. HOOPER  
Well, if. . .if her scores measure up - first thing tomorrow morning. [leaves, looking down at the tests in his hand]**

**MR. MILLER [shakes Jenna's hand]  
Nice job, Jenna. I'll see you soon. [leaves]**

**JENNA  
I don't want a tutor.**

**NICOLE  
Well, but Jenna, I thought you wanted to go to school?**

**JENNA  
I do - but not like that.**

**[Outside the school, Lori, Josh and Jenna are waiting next to Nicole's car.]**

**JOSH  
Now explain this to me. That whole private tutor was such a sweet deal. But you wanna go to class with the rest of us.**

**JENNA  
If I don't, I'll be alone.**

**LORI  
You'll be lucky. No vicious backstabbers to deal with.**

**JOSH  
And those are her friends.**

**LORI  
Seriously, it's not like you need to go to school. You already know everything.**

**JENNA  
Facts. Maybe some dates. But if I'm with a tutor all day, I'll never learn what I really need to know. [they both look at her]  
Why do people do what they do?**

**[Jenna sees Deichman sitting by himself on a bench. She goes over to him. Lori and Josh watch her.]**

**JENNA  
Hey.**

**DEICHMAN  
Hey.**

**[Lori and Josh smile to themselves, watching Jenna being friendly to the "school outcast."]**

**JENNA [sits down next to him]  
Thanks for helpin' me today.**

**DEICHMAN  
No worries.**

**[Students walking by recognize Jenna as the girl who stopped Toby Neuwirth. "Yeah, that's her." They are all staring.]**

**DEICHMAN [uncomfortable]  
People. . .are looking.**

**JENNA  
So?**

**DEICHMAN  
It's weird.**

**JENNA [smiles]  
I think weird is good.**

**DEICHMAN  
I saw what you did.  
Ka-blow! Swoosh! Bam!  
You know, vanquish.**

**JENNA  
Ka-blow?**

**DEICHMAN  
I know I said superheroes aren't real, but -  
[He tears a page out of his notebook with a drawing on it and hands it to Jenna]  
Keep it.**

**[The picture shows Jenna as a superhero in a cape standing on top of books in front of Beachwood High School. Jenna likes the drawing, looks over and surprises Deichman by hugging him.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE - that evening  
Jenna's Bedroom**

**[Standing in her pajamas in front of her bulletin board, Jenna hangs up the drawing that Deichman gave her and smiles at it.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I still don't know if I'd ever been to school before that day, and I wish I could've learned something. . .anything that would've helped me remember my past. **

**[Josh is in his room on his bed doing his homework and Lori is in the bathroom, rinsing out her stained blouse in the sink.]**

**Still every day I spent here became a part of my own history, and if I wanted to learn people, I knew that part of that meant learning from my own choices. . .and making new choices tomorrow.**

**NICOLE [getting into bed with Stephen]  
She said she read the entire encyclopedia.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, she probably flipped through and jogged her memory.**

**NICOLE  
And then got a perfect score?  
How could she know that much?**

**[Jenna is lying in her bathtub with her hands behind her head and smiling. What she doesn't know is at the same time, she is being watched. While the Tragers were out, Tom Foss installed a hidden camera in every room of their house. And now, in his apartment, Foss sits in front of three computer monitors watching every move they make.]**

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room - Around 2:00 a.m.**

**[It is pouring down rain. Thunder and lightening crash all around the house. In the middle of a dream, Jenna thrashes about in her bathtub. When the lightening flashes, she is in the back seat of a car looking at a rain-drenched windshield, the wipers moving back and forth. The sky flashes again, and she sees part of a dashboard and radio. Suddenly a man in a raincoat is outside of the car staring in at her through the window in the rain. . .**

**Waking up, Jenna cries out and quickly sits up. Getting out of the tub, she starts to twirl her hair and turns on a lamp, she spins around when someone starts tapping at her bedroom window. There is someone looking in at her through the rain. Still remembering her dream, Jenna is startled and hesitates at first, but as she draws closer to the window, he recognizes a familiar face. Pulling up the blinds, she opens the window.]**

**DECLAN [climbing inside]  
Thanks. It's getting pretty wet out there.  
[Jenna closes the window and lets down the blinds]  
You're Jenna, right? The amnesia girl?**

**JENNA  
Yeah.**

**DECLAN [taking off his wet jacket and throwing it down]  
You broke the window at my party. My dad had an aneurysm over that one.**

**JENNA  
Sorry?**

**DECLAN  
He has aneurysms over everything. So whatever, it's cool.  
[picks up a towel off a chair]  
You mind?**

**JENNA  
You know, Lori's sleeping.**

**DECLAN [wiping his face with towel]  
Well yeah, it's pretty late. I need a place to crash and I didn't think it was too smart to climb in through her window in the rain.**

**JENNA  
You're bleeding.**

**DECLAN [looks at towel]  
Crap. Sorry.**

**JENNA  
It's okay, but what happened to you?**

**DECLAN  
It's a long story. It's too boring.  
Hey, you gotta extra blanket or somethin'? I'll crash on your floor.  
[He starts looking around while Jenna gets a blanket out of the armoire]  
What is this place?**

**JENNA [grabs an extra pillow]  
My bedroom.**

**DECLAN  
Where's the bed?  
[Jenna gestures with the blanket]  
You sleep in a tub?**

**JENNA  
Yeah.**

**DECLAN  
Trager said you were a head case.  
[Jenna looks a little hurt]  
I...I mean, not like rudely.**

**JENNA  
Whatever, it's cool.**

**DECLAN [taking off his wet clothes]  
The rain should let up by morning.**

**JENNA  
Actually it won't let up till 2:27* tomorrow afternoon.**

**DECLAN [grabs pillow and blanket from Jenna]  
Yeah. Whatever.**

**[Jenna turns out the light and gets back into her bathtub. Declan is stretched out on the floor next to him. Without speaking anymore, they both lie on their backs and stare up at the ceiling, each with their own thoughts.]**

**[Opening music]**

**Later on that Morning**

**LORI  
Tell me you're joking.**

**JENNA [bringing Lori into her bedroom]  
No, he's right in here.**

**LORI [sees Declan putting on his shoes]  
This is so not good. What are you doing here?**

**DECLAN  
I had a fight with my dad. Needed a place to crash.**

**LORI  
If my parents find you, I am dead, and that is nothing compared to what my dad will do to you.**

**DECLAN  
Relax Trager. [starts putting on his jacket]**

**LORI  
No. They will never believe that you weren't in my room. The one time I'm not actually doing anything wrong. Today of all days.  
What did you do to your head?**

**DECLAN  
Uh, slipped on some wet leaves.**

**LORI  
Drink much?**

**DECLAN  
I can just sneak out. They'll never even know I was here.**

**LORI  
They better not.  
[sighs] Just don't...make...a sound.**

**[Lori opens the door and leads the way as the three of them start to sneak through the house towards the front door. Just as Lori starts to walk past, Nicole calls out to her from the kitchen. Out of sight, Declan and Jenna freeze.]**

**The Kitchen**

**NICOLE  
Oh man! You're up too early. I thought I'd have at least another half hour to get breakfast ready.**

**LORI [coming into the kitchen]  
Guess I'm turning over a new leaf.**

**NICOLE [reaches out to her]  
Happy birthday, honey.**

**LORI [hugging]  
Oh - thanks Mom.**

**[While she is hugging her mother, Lori motions to Declan and Jenna behind Nicole's back. The two start sneaking towards the front door again.]**

**NICOLE  
I love you.**

**LORI  
Oh, I know.  
I love you, too.**

**[Jenna reaches the front door and opens it, but just as Declan starts to step out, Stephen comes downstairs and sees them.]**

**STEPHEN  
Morning!**

**DECLAN [pretending he just got there, comes back in and shakes his hand]  
Nice to meet you, Mr. Trager. I'm Declan McDunaugh. I just popped by to wish Lori a happy birthday.**

**STEPHEN  
Declan, huh? Well, it's nice to finally meet you.**

**DECLAN  
Do I smell pancakes?**

**At the Breakfast Table**

**[The family and Declan are sharing breakfast together]**

**STEPHEN [standing and pouring orange juice]  
So what happened to your head?**

**DECLAN  
Uh, I went out for a dunk on the court and landed the wrong way.  
[Lori gives him a funny look]**

**STEPHEN  
You play ball?**

**DECLAN  
Shooting guard.**

**STEPHEN [sitting and handing him a plate]  
Cool! More pancakes?**

**DECLAN  
Oh thanks. You make a great blueberry pancake, Mrs. Trager.**

**NICOLE [carrying food and sitting down at table]  
Well, they're Lori's favorite. I make 'em every year to celebrate her birthday.**

**JOSH [getting more blueberries]  
Because we're so happy she was born.**

**LORI  
I'm ignoring you.**

**STEPHEN  
Good move.**

**JENNA  
If your birthday means that you're one year older, doesn't that mean we're celebrating one year closer to death?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, guess that's one way to look at it.**

**LORI  
I think I just lost my appetite.**

**JENNA [gets another pancake and more blueberries]  
Don't worry, Lori. The average lifespan for the American woman is 79.2 years. If you were Japanese, you would have a few more years, but. . .still not so bad.**

**LORI [laughing]  
Whose idea was it to let her read the encyclopedia?**

**JOSH  
Hey - we should bring out, uh, Lori's baby pictures. Reminisce over the "awkward years."**

**LORI  
At least I'm out of mine.**

**VOICEOVER [looking around the table at everyone]  
Birthdays. Baby pictures. Blueberry pancakes. They were talking about memories and traditions, but I had none of my own.**

**JOSH [eyeing Jenna's pancake, who's busy twirling her hair]  
You gonna eat that or what?**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, everything okay?**

**JENNA [smiles]  
I'm fine.**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is standing at her bedroom window twirling her hair watching the rain still coming down.]**

**NICOLE [coming inside]  
Seems like it'll never end, doesn't it?**

**JENNA  
Three more hours.**

**NICOLE  
You think?  
[She gives her a grin.]  
You know.**

**JENNA [walking over to her computer]  
It's easy for me to process data from global weather satellites. I just can't figure out why the rain triggers nightmares.**

**NICOLE  
Are you havin' bad dreams?**

**JENNA  
Last night.**

**NICOLE  
What was it about?**

**JENNA  
I don't know.**

**NICOLE  
Well, don't dismiss it. Every piece of information from your head counts and dreams are a reflection of what's going on in our subconscious.**

**JENNA  
Where our memories are stored.**

**NICOLE  
Exactly. The brain is a powerful tool, especially yours.**

**JENNA  
And yet it can't tell me something as simple as my own birthday.**

**NICOLE  
Well, that's something we'll figure out together. [pats her arm and leaves]**

**[Jenna sees the reflection of the rain-soaked window in a mirror. She walks over to stand in front of the mirror and looks at her own reflection. Behind her, the lightening flashes.]**

**VOICEOVER  
The science of weather came easily to me. It was numbers, data and patterns. What I couldn't figure out - no matter how hard I tried - was me.**

**[In another flash, Jenna sees the man again from her nightmare staring in at him through the rain. It is so real, Jenna turns around as if the man is standing outside of her window, but there is no one there. Turning back to the mirror, she looks at the reflection of the window again and herself, wondering what is real.]**

**The Kitchen**

**[Nicole is busy in the kitchen when Lori comes in.]**

**NICOLE  
Where's Declan?**

**LORI  
Geeking out with Josh. Put a guy in front of a video game and there goes half his personality.**

**NICOLE  
Well, try growing up in the Pink Floyd era and replace video games with pot.**

**LORI [sighs heavily]  
It's so tedious.  
[looks at her mother measuring flour]  
You're baking?**

**NICOLE  
I bake.**

**LORI  
You make.**

**NICOLE  
It's a special occasion, okay? Cut me some slack.**

**LORI [laughing]  
Okay, I'm just saying you don't have to bake a cake for me.**

**NICOLE  
Well, birthdays are all about cake.**

**LORI  
I guess I'm just not feeling the birthday thing.**

**NICOLE  
But you love your birthday.**

**LORI  
Not this year. [leaves]**

**The Living Room**

**[Josh and Declan are on the sofa geeking out with a video game.]**

**JOSH  
So Jenna's just bummed out because she knows the aliens are on their way back to get her. It's the rain. They travel on lightening bolts, like in War of the Worlds.**

**STEPHEN [coming in and sitting down]  
Cool it, Josh.**

**JOSH  
You got a better theory?**

**STEPHEN [points excitedly towards TV screen]  
Oh, get him, get him! Axe guy in the corner, get him!**

**NICOLE [coming in with a drink for Stephen]  
Oh great, it's spreading.**

**STEPHEN  
Hey, hon.**

**NICOLE  
Did you know Lori's decided to hate her birthday?**

**JOSH  
Does that mean we still have to suck up to her?**

**NICOLE  
Oh, 'cause you were doing such a good job.**

**DECLAN  
Probably because she's fighting with Hillary and Nick.**

**NICOLE  
She's fighting with Hillary and Nick?**

**[Jenna comes into the living room]**

**STEPHEN  
Hey Jenna, come on in , we'll play teams.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, what's wrong?  
[She hands her a drawing she has made]  
Is this from your dream?  
[She is looking at a drawing of the man in the raincoat from Jenna's nightmare]**

**JENNA  
I think it's a memory.**

**[Nicole and Stephen look at each other very concerned]**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Nicole picks up one of several drawings off the desk that Jenna has made of the man in the rain.]**

**NICOLE  
You saw him in your dream last night?**

**JENNA  
And then again earlier, like a flash.**

**NICOLE  
But you don't recognize his face?**

**JENNA  
No. He just popped into my head. But I checked the weather archives. The last major storm we had was the night before I woke up in the woods. Maybe this is a memory from then.**

**NICOLE  
It's definitely a possibility.**

**JENNA [groans]  
No, I'm tired of possibilities. I need something to be real.**

**NICOLE  
Well, that's the problem with amnesia. Your mind only unlocks information when it's ready.**

**JENNA  
But there are other methods - hypnosis, drugs.**

**NICOLE  
You've been studying.**

**JENNA  
I need to understand myself.**

**NICOLE  
I get it, Jenna, I do. And I promise you, if I believe there's a viable alternative to the wait-and-see method, I'll give it a shot. But those kinds of aggressive therapies can work against you. You just had what may have been your first memory. I don't wanna risk a setback. Can you trust me on this?**

**[Jenna nods to her. Suddenly there is another flash of lightening and a crash of thunder.]**

**JENNA  
Power line's down.**

**[The lamp on her desk goes out.]**

**Outside Back of the House**

**[At the back of the house, Stephen is checking the power box when he notices footsteps in the mud leading up to Jenna's window. Looking closer at the window, he sees blood stains on the glass. While he is examining the blood, a man walks up behind him in the rain.]**

**MAN  
What are you doing?**

**STEPHEN [turns around]  
Tom!**

**TOM FOSS  
Sorry to startle you, Mr. Trager. There's a bunch of houses in the neighborhood that have lost power. I'm just...I'm just doin' the rounds, makin' sure everybody's okay.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, I'm really glad you're here. Our foster daughter, Jenna, drew a picture of someone staring in at her from the window. At first we thought it was her imagination, but now. . .I'm not so sure.**

**[Tom goes to look at Jenna's window.]**

**What if it's the same person that broke in the house last week?**

**TOM  
You said something about, that she drew a picture?**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah.**

**TOM  
Okay, I should probably look at that.**

**STEPHEN  
Al'right, it's inside.**

**TOM  
Yeah, let's do that. [they both head back into the house]**

**Lori's Room**

**[Lori is sitting up in her bed writing in a journal when Declan knocks on the door and comes into her room.]**

**DECLAN  
I hear you're anti-birthday.**

**LORI  
Word travels fast.**

**DECLAN  
My last birthday, my dad couldn't be bothered to be in town. So I raided the liquor cabinet in protest. At least you got blueberry pancakes.**

**LORI  
Your favorite.**

**DECLAN  
Parents like me. What can I say?  
Seriously, what's your deal?**

**LORI  
I'm just feeling particularly friendless right now. Makes celebrating another year of life sort of bleak.**

**DECLAN  
I'm your friend. Kind of, I think.**

**LORI [laughs]  
Yeah, after you duped me into losing my virginity?**

**DECLAN  
I didn't dupe you - **

**LORI [holds up her hand]  
Please - water, bridge.  
[Declan lays down on the bed; Lori stretches out next to him.]  
So what really happened to your head? Seems like whoever asks gets a different story.**

**DECLAN  
I told you, I fell.**

**LORI  
Before or after your fight with your dad?**

**DECLAN  
Can we drop this please?**

**LORI  
You know, my mom's a therapist. I mean, you could - **

**DECLAN  
Trager, it's no big deal, seriously. No scandalous family drama, no horrible tales of abuse. Let it go. I'm fine.**

**[Gazing at the wound on Declan's head, Lori looks worried.]**

**The Living Room**

**[Josh is stretched out on the sofa gobbling down Sour Patch Kids. The doorbell rings.]**

**JOSH [yells out to anyone]  
Door!  
[When the doorbell rings again, Josh sighs heavily and drags himself off the sofa to go answer the door.]**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is sitting in her bathtub drawing a picture and there is a knock at her door.]**

**ALEX [standing in the doorway]  
Hi.**

**JENNA  
Hi.**

**ALEX  
The power's out at my house and I didn't wanna be home alone, so I thought I'd come over here.**

**JENNA  
Where's Erica?**

**ALEX  
At her house.**

**JENNA  
Why didn't you go over there?**

**ALEX  
I guess I just wanted to come over here.  
[He comes into the room, takes his raincoat and puts it over a chair.]  
Josh said you remembered something.**

**JENNA  
I still don't know what it means.**

**ALEX  
Well, it'll come back to you.**

**JENNA [putting away her drawing and twirling her hair]  
I'm beginning to wonder if it will.**

**ALEX  
I think you should get out of the tub. You're wallowing.**

**JENNA [thinking]  
To indulge oneself immoderately. As in wallowing in self pity.  
[smiles at him] I'm wallowing.**

**ALEX  
Well, it's depressing.**

**[Jenna hangs her head, so Alex comes over and gets into the bathtub, too, and sits across from her.]**

**JENNA  
What are you doing?**

**ALEX  
I'm gonna wallow with you.**

**JENNA  
This is weird.**

**ALEX [laughs]  
Yeah.**

**[They sit in the bathtub together, smiling at each other.]**

**The Kitchen**

**STEPHEN [handing Tom Jenna's drawing]  
Well, here it is.**

**TOM [smiling]  
That's a. . .that's a lot of detail.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah. You recognize him?**

**TOM  
No. No, I've never seen him before.  
Did Jenna say when she saw him?**

**STEPHEN  
No, she was pretty spooked by the whole thing. She didn't say much.**

**TOM [rolls up the drawing and puts it in his jacket]  
Okay. Uh, I'll circulate it at the security company, and I'll pass it on to the police and maybe they can ID him.**

**STEPHEN [shaking Tom's hand]  
Great, thanks. I really appreciate it.**

**TOM  
No problem, just doin' my job. [leaves]**

**NICOLE [coming into the kitchen]  
Did you give him the picture?**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah.**

**NICOLE  
Poor Jenna. She was so sure it was a memory and not a dream.**

**STEPHEN  
I wish it was. I don't like the idea of someone trying to break into our house.**

**NICOLE  
Strange that both times somebody tried to get into Jenna's room.**

**STEPHEN  
Do you ever wonder if Jenna - ?**

**NICOLE  
What?**

**STEPHEN [waving his hand]  
Nah. Nah, it's ridiculous.**

**NICOLE  
After everything we've witnessed, nothing is ridiculous.**

**STEPHEN  
No one's reported her missing. She's, she's capable of doing things that no normal child, or no normal human being, should be capable of. I'm not saying that I believe in Josh's crazy theories, but. . .**

**NICOLE  
But?**

**STEPHEN  
Maybe she's not missing for a reason. Maybe there's someone out there that knows exactly where she is. Maybe they're watching her.**

**NICOLE  
You mean like little green men?**

**STEPHEN [laughs]  
No, no, but you know. . .all of this is so crazy. It just kinda makes you wonder.**

**Outside Front of the House**

**[In his security company car, Tom calls someone on his cell phone.]**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Yes?**

**TOM  
We got a problem. She's starting to remember.  
[He hangs up and looks back towards the house.]**

**The Living Room**

**[The kids are all gathered in the living room. Lori drops three games on the coffee table in front of Declan.]**

**DECLAN  
Board games?**

**LORI  
Well, anything's better than sitting around dodging real conversation.**

**JOSH  
You went in my room?**

**LORI  
Get over it.**

**DECLAN  
Mystic Vision? I don't think so. [puts the game aside]**

**JOSH [grabbing the box]  
Yeah, we don't wanna play that.**

**JENNA  
What is it?**

**ALEX  
It's a ouija board.**

**LORI  
You ask it questions and supposedly the spirits spell out answers.**

**DECLAN  
When in reality, it's usually some idiot moving the pointer around.**

**LORI  
Well, we should do something. This rain is not letting up any time soon.**

**DECLAN [looking at Jenna]  
Well, actually it's letting up in 32 minutes according to KZRE weather over there.**

**JENNA  
Not anymore. The wind shifted.**

**DECLAN  
I bet it did.**

**JENNA  
Let's play.**

**JOSH  
It's totally fake, Jenna.**

**JENNA  
I don't care.**

**JOSH [Alex reaches for the Mystic Vision, but Josh grabs it away from him.]  
No! Seriously, find another game.  
[He gets up to leave with the game]**

**LORI  
Josh -  
[She grabs for the game too, but knocks off the cover and Playpen magazines fall out all over the floor.]**

**Looks like the spirits are total pervs.**

**[Everyone but Jenna starts laughing. Josh reaches down and tosses the magazines aside, but Jenna reaches down and picks up the ouija board.]**

**DECLAN  
One word, dude - internet.**

**JENNA [examining the ouija board]  
How do we start?**

**TOM FOSS'S APARTMENT**

**[Sitting in front of his computer screens, Tom is watching a tape of earlier that morning when Jenna is opening her window for someone standing outside in the rain. His phone rings.]**

**TOM  
Yeah.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
You better have a plan.  
[Tom is watching the person climbing into the bedroom through the window.]  
You still there?**

**TOM  
Yeah, I think I know how to stop the family from asking any more questions.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Good. Because if her memories get any clearer, the family's going to become a problem.**

**TOM [zooms in on Declan's face and freezes the picture]  
I'll take care of it. [hangs up]**

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

**[The kids are all sitting around the ouija board set up on the coffee table. For atmosphere, Lori lights a couple of candles.]**

**LORI  
Okay, I'll go first. [they all put their fingers on the pointer]  
Who is the biggest queen bee bitch at Beachwood High?  
[the pointer starts moving]  
L?. . .O. . .R. . .Josh!  
[She smacks him on the arm.]**

**JOSH  
What can I say? The spirits speak the truth.  
Okay, my turn. How badly am I going to destroy Declan's high score once the electricity comes back on?**

**DECLAN  
No spirit can help you with that, junior.**

**JENNA  
Can I ask a question?**

**JOSH  
Knock yourself out.**

**JENNA  
When's my birthday?**

**LORI  
Jenna, you know this is just a game?**

**DECLAN  
For 12 year olds.**

**JOSH  
Hey, if anyone can get a ouija board to work, it's her. Just concentrate, Jenna.**

**[Jenna looks very serious. She closes her eyes and waits. Nothing happens at first.] **

**ALEX  
I don't. . .I don't think. . .**

**[Suddenly, the pointer starts moving on the board]**

**DECLAN  
Who's moving the pointer?**

**JOSH [calling out numbers from the board]  
7. . .8. . .1. . .2. . .**

**LORI [takes her fingers off; so does everyone else]  
Ooh, I'm getting freaked out.**

**JOSH  
2. . .7.**

**JENNA [the pointer stops moving; Josh gets his little notebook out of his back pocket.]  
781227. What does it mean?**

**JOSH [writing in his notebook]  
781227.**

**LORI  
You had to have been pushing.**

**JOSH  
Spelling out your alien birthday?**

**JENNA  
I wasn't.**

**LORI  
You don't think you were.**

**JENNA  
I wasn't.**

**ALEX [looking at Josh's notebook]  
What is that?**

**JOSH  
A Jenna file. I've documented every out-of-the-ordinary event and unusual behavior ever since we got her.  
[writing] "Made...contact...with...spirit...world."  
[Jenna is frowning and tries to look over at the notebook.]  
Whoa, buddy. This is classified.**

**DECLAN  
This is ridiculous. She's not an alien. She's not even a good weatherwoman. The rain? It stopped.**

**Outside Front of the House**

**[The kids come down the steps in front of the house, Jenna leading the way.]**

**JENNA  
This doesn't make any sense.**

**DECLAN  
Neither do any of the Chicken Little conspiracy theories Josh has been spouting. You guys seriously buying any of this? Jenna isn't supernatural. She's just some kid with no memory and annoyingly accurate knowledge of the encyclopedia.**

**JOSH  
You don't know that.**

**[Jenna is looking around and up at the sky.]**

**DECLAN  
It's just a game. There's no such thing as spirits or ghosts. When you're dead, you're dead. Buried, rotting.**

**LORI  
Declan, shut-up.**

**ALEX  
No, it's okay.**

**LORI  
No, it's not okay.**

**DECLAN  
Oh God. Your dad. I'm sorry.**

**VOICEOVER [walking towards the street]  
There was a sudden drop in the barometric pressure. The crackling rise of static electricity in the air and the subtle smell of ozone.**

**JENNA [turns around and shouts]  
Get back inside! Now!**

**[Everyone starts to move but Declan who just stands there.]**

**DECLAN  
What the hell are you talking about?**

**JENNA [running, she grabs Declan by the arm and pulls him towards the front door]  
Just come on!**

**[Just as soon as they move out of the way, a lightening bolt strikes and shatters some planters right next to where Declan had been standing. Everyone stands there staring at that place for a moment.**

**The kids go back into the house and Jenna shuts the door.]**

**DECLAN [pointing at Jenna]  
That was weird!**

**NICOLE [coming downstairs]  
What was that?**

**JENNA [twirling her hair]  
Nothing. It was nothing.**

**[The power returns and the lights come back on inside the house.]**

**JOSH  
Hallelujah. Ready to get your ass kicked?**

**DECLAN  
You wish.**

**[Josh, Declan and Alex go back in the living room. Lori heads to the kitchen behind her mother leaving Jenna standing all alone in the foyer.]**

**The Kitchen**

**NICOLE [making chocolate frosting for Lori's cake]  
So how's your day goin'?**

**LORI  
It's a fiesta.  
[eating chocolate frosting out of bowl on the counter]  
Jenna channeled a supernatural dimension.**

**NICOLE  
What?**

**LORI  
The ouija board. It spelled out some weird number for her. She was totally pushing it.**

**NICOLE  
Well, of course she was, but she may not realize she was doing it. In which case, maybe it's another memory trying to claw its way out. Did she say she knew what the number meant?**

**LORI  
Of course not, that would be too easy.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I have to talk to her about it.**

**LORI  
She asked it when her birthday was.**

**NICOLE  
Yeah, she's having a really hard time with that today.**

**LORI  
Everyone's weird today. Even Declan, who's usually dependably unweird.**

**NICOLE  
So, um, what's goin' on with him?**

**LORI  
I don't know. He won't talk to me and I haven't mastered the art of shrinking like you have.**

**NICOLE  
Well, sometimes the easiest way to get somebody to open up is to just be there for them without judgment when they're ready to spill.**

**LORI  
Yeah, see, that's the problem. I live for judgment.**

**NICOLE  
You and Declan definitely seem to be getting closer.**

**LORI  
Yeah, I guess.**

**NICOLE  
I guess ya probably feel that you're ready for more. Physically, I mean.**

**LORI [smiles]  
Are you shrinking me right now?**

**NICOLE [smiling and laughing]  
Shrinking, moming. . .you know, whatever works.**

**LORI  
Stick to baking; it's less mortifying.**

**NICOLE  
You know, life can be mortifying sometimes. And trust me, sometimes sex can be, too.**

**LORI  
That's straying from the usual 'when two people love each other, they make beautiful magic' script.**

**NICOLE  
Well that's true, too. It's just that it doesn't always happen that way. Especially if you rush into things.**

**LORI  
You're right.**

**NICOLE  
I am?**

**LORI  
I'm not ready.**

**[Lori walks out of the kitchen. Nicole turns around to watch her go and sighs.]**

**The Living Room**

**[Josh and Declan are back on the sofa playing a video game. Jenna is behind them at the desk on the computer with Alex standing over her.]**

**JOSH  
What'd you find?**

**JENNA  
9,734 hits for 781227.**

**JOSH  
Try "781227" and "alien."**

**JENNA [gives Josh a withering look]  
That's not funny.**

**JOSH  
How about "freaky meteorologist?"**

**ALEX  
Try "781227" and "birthday."**

**JENNA [types in search information]  
Nothing.**

**JOSH  
Doesn't matter. I've got the whole thing figured out.**

**JENNA  
How?**

**JOSH [looking over his shoulder]  
You sure you can handle it?  
[Jenna just gives him a look, so Josh stands up and pulls out his Jenna file.]  
My theory is you're an alien-human hybrid. The meta-geeks who created you put you here to be their lab rat.**

**[By the expression on her face, Jenna doesn't think any of this is funny.]**

**DECLAN  
Maybe he's here to check the climate for its inhabitability.**

**JOSH  
Yeah, that would explain the weather thing.**

**JENNA [becoming upset and twirling her hair]  
Stop.**

**JOSH  
Seriously, they're watching you interact with us humans, taking notes, so they can wipe us out and replace us with a master race of hybrid freaks. Then when they've done enough recon, they'll beam down and take you away.**

**JENNA [becoming more upset and twirling her hair faster]  
Please stop!**

**ALEX  
Josh, I don't think you should - **

**JOSH  
No, no, it's okay. Because here's the beauty of it. It's totally out of our hands and there's nothing we can do to change it. So, you just gotta go with the flow, you know?**

**JENNA [standing up]  
Josh! I don't wanna hear anymore!  
[starts walking towards Josh]  
How is this supposed to make me feel?  
[snatches the notebook out of Josh's hand and begins reading it.]  
Searches for alien mothership?  
Sleeps in a bathtub?  
Memorizes the encyclopedia.  
Predicts lightening.  
This is fun for you. Everyone around here gets a kick out of it, but this notebook? This is the only thing I know about my entire life! [tears rolling down her face]**

**NICOLE [Nicole and Lori have come into the room]  
Jenna. . .**

**JOSH [upset]  
Mom, I didn't - **

**NICOLE  
I need you to go upstairs. Please, all of you.**

**[They leave and go upstairs. Nicole touches Jenna on the shoulder and she spins around.]**

**JENNA [shaking the notebook at her]  
No, I can't feel like this anymore! I don't wanna be this freak in Josh's notebook. I need to know who I am.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, I want you to listen to something, okay? [puts her hands on her shoulders]  
Come on, sit down.  
[leads her over to the sofa and they sit down. She takes the little notebook away from her.]  
Just forget about everything else that you're feeling right now and just listen to the sound of my voice.  
[Jenna closes her eyes, but her breathing is still erratic.]  
Now, find the rhythm of the other sounds in the room.  
Listen to the water dripping off the gutter.  
Breathe into that sound.  
Let it fill you up.  
Let your mind and your heartbeat connect to it.  
[Jenna starts calming down. Her breathing is slower.]  
Good. Good.  
[Opening her eyes, she wipes away her tears.]  
It's all gonna be okay.  
[Jenna hugs her and she holds her very close.]**

**[Commercial Break : Madacorp commercial here]****

**[Upstairs, Lori, Declan, Alex and Josh have gathered together in the hallway to sit down and wait.]**

**JOSH [sliding down wall to the floor]  
[sighs heavily] I am the scum of the earth.**

**LORI [stepping over Declan and sitting down]  
You're not scum. Maybe algae.**

**ALEX  
Nobody knew how much that stuff bugged her.**

**LORI  
Here I am today whining because I'm not psyched about the way my life has turned out. And she's wishing she could remember the things she regrets.**

**ALEX  
Maybe I'm upset about things that have happened to me in the past, but. . .at least I have one, you know? She's just this total blank.**

**DECLAN  
It doesn't sound so bad to me today.**

**JOSH  
But it feels bad. Jenna feels bad.  
It sucks.**

**[The doorbell rings and Lori looks towards the stairs.]**

**The Living Room**

**STEPHEN [answering the door]  
Come in, Tom.**

**[Nicole and Jenna get up off of the sofa when he comes in. Lori is looking down from the top of the staircase.]**

**TOM  
I've, uh, I've got some information about your intruder.  
[to Nicole] Hi there.  
[to Jenna] How ya doin'?**

**JENNA [looking closely at him]  
I know you.**

**TOM  
Well, you probably recognize me from patrolling the neighborhood.**

**STEPHEN  
You said you had some news?**

**TOM  
Yeah. According to the police, there was a hit-and-run in the neighborhood around 2:00 a.m. No one was hurt and it was probably caused by the weather and not reckless driving, but one of the drivers fled the scene, which is a crime, so. . .**

**[Lori turns and goes back upstairs.]**

**NICOLE  
Why would he be lurking outside our house?**

**JENNA  
Who was lurking outside our house?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, we didn't wanna worry you, Jenna, but we found some blood on the sill outside your window.**

**NICOLE  
We think that man from your drawing must have actually been at your window.**

**[Jenna looks like she knows something they don't.**

**Upstairs, Lori confronts Declan in the hallway.]**

**LORI  
Hit-and-run?  
In my room, now.**

**DECLAN [going into Lori's room]  
Okay, I panicked. I was on my way home, it was really hard to see, and I skidded and hit another car. I freaked out and drove off. The light, it was on in Jenna's room and she let me in. I couldn't go home, my dad would've murdered me.**

**LORI  
I don't get you. Every time I think you're a good guy, you do something to completely annihilate yourself!**

**DECLAN  
You think I don't know that? You can't honestly believe that I don't recognize I'm a total disaster of a person?**

**LORI  
I'm sorry. I'm judging. I get mad and that's what I do. Look, I know we've had a lot of back and forth and played a lot of idiot games with each other, but you've been a really good friend to me lately, and if you need someone to be that for you - I'm here. That's what I want you to know.**

**DECLAN [sighs and sits down on her bed]  
What do I do now?**

**LORI [sits down next to him]  
Depends on which guy you wanna be.**

**DECLAN  
I have to turn myself in. I'm so dead.**

**LORI [puts her hand on his leg]  
I'll visit you at County.**

**DECLAN  
You don't really think - **

**LORI  
No - you'll be fine. And it's the right thing to do, so you can go home and pat yourself on the back for not being totally unredeemable.**

**DECLAN  
This friendship thing might work out okay, huh Trager?**

**LORI  
Sure - McDunaugh.**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is taking her drawings of the woods off of the bulletin board when Alex walks in.]**

**ALEX  
Spring cleaning?**

**JENNA  
I don't want to be reminded of what I can't remember.**

**ALEX [takes a drawing out of her hand]  
See I think you've got this all wrong.  
[He pins the drawing back up on the bulletin board.]**

**JENNA  
You do?**

**ALEX  
Yeah, you may not have anything to hold onto right now, but maybe tomorrow there'll be a new memory, and the day after that another one, and soon you'll be drowning in them.**

**JENNA [looks unconvinced, but pins another drawing back up]  
Maybe.**

**ALEX  
But see the rest of us, as we grow up, our memories get dimmer and we try anything we can to stop them from disappearing completely. If you ask me, you got the better deal.**

**JENNA  
Thank you.**

**ALEX  
For what?**

**JENNA  
For making me feel better. You make me feel like there's hope.**

**ALEX  
Everyone needs hope. It's what gets us through the rough spots.**

**JENNA  
Will you tell me about him?**

**ALEX  
Who?**

**JENNA  
Your dad.**

**ALEX  
Sure. But not here.  
In here. [gets into the bathtub]  
Wallow Central.  
[Jenna climbs into the bathtub across from him and he begins to tell her about his father.]  
First off, she was nothing like my mother. But she was different around him. I mean, it was impossible not to be. Lighter, happier. [laughs] I remember this one time, he took me to get my flu shots. . .**

**Stephen and Nicole's Bedroom**

**STEPHEN [coming in and handing Nicole a box]  
So. . .Jenna doesn't have a serial stalker.**

**NICOLE [wrapping birthday presents]  
Or little green men watching over him.**

**STEPHEN  
Mmm. Just a teenage boy afraid to tell his dad what he did.**

**NICOLE  
Yeah. By the way, Lori's not a virgin anymore.**

**STEPHEN  
You segue to that?**

**NICOLE  
Thought I'd rip the bandage off quickly.**

**STEPHEN  
D, di, did she tell you?**

**NICOLE  
No, of course not, but I was talking to her about not being ready for sex yet, and she agreed with me. **

**STEPHEN [sits down at end of the bed]  
Ah man, I am not ready for this!  
It's Declan. [standing up] That car-wrecking, home-invading - **

**NICOLE  
Stephen!**

**STEPHEN  
I'm gonna kill him.**

**[Nicole puts her hands on his shoulders and sits him back down again.]**

**NICOLE  
You slept with Shelly Peterson when you weren't much older than Josh.**

**STEPHEN  
You are not allowed to use something I said after ten tequila shots on our honeymoon against me.**

**NICOLE  
Did it screw you up for life?**

**STEPHEN  
That's not fair, it's different for girls. [looks up at her]  
Isn't it?**

**NICOLE  
I think she's fine. You know, talking to her earlier, there's something there, like, I don't know, whatever she's experienced has made her. . .more together.  
[He looks sad, so she rubs his shoulder and sits down on his lap.]  
Ah, she's growing up.**

**STEPHEN  
We don't have to worry about Josh, do we?**

**NICOLE  
Josh still stashes porn in his board games. [they both laugh] He's not up to being anywhere close to being sexually active. [kisses his forehead, then suddenly wonders]  
Hey, if Declan was the person at the window, who's the man in Jenna's drawings?**

**The Foyer**

**DECLAN  
The police station's gonna be a party compared to what I got comin' to me at home.**

**LORI  
Well, here's one from the Parental Manipulation Handbook - just apologize, cry a little, throw out a few self-loathing comments. He'll end up trying to make you feel better.**

**DECLAN  
You know what you said earlier about me dupin' you into having sex?**

**LORI  
No, it's really not a big deal.**

**DECLAN  
It is. You should know that no matter what Nick said to get me to push, he made me realize I was about to lose you. That's why I asked you out. Because I wanted to.**

**LORI [nodding]  
Thank you for that.**

**DECLAN  
It's a shame it sucked so bad.**

**LORI [smiles]  
Good bye.**

**[Declan hugs her and they hold each other for a few moments.]**

**DECLAN  
Happy birthday, Lori. [he leaves the house]**

**The Kitchen**

**[Nicole is putting birthday candles on Lori's cake when Jenna walks in.]**

**NICOLE  
How ya' feelin'?**

**JENNA  
Better than I was when I woke up.**

**NICOLE  
Lori told me about the number you discovered.**

**JENNA  
781227.**

**NICOLE  
You wanna talk about it?**

**JENNA  
Not today. Can I help?**

**NICOLE [hands her the candles]  
Sure. I'll go gather everybody. [leaves]**

**[Josh comes into the kitchen but looks like he's not sure how to apologize.]**

**JENNA  
I'm not mad at you, I never was.**

**JOSH [laughs in relief]  
Thank God. [starts taking candles out of the cake]  
Look, if you're gonna be a part of this family, you gotta understand all the traditions.  
[pulls another box of candles out of his pocket and starts putting them on the cake.]**

**The Dining Room**

**[Everyone is gathered at the table around the birthday girl. Nicole comes in carrying Lori's birthday cake glowing with candles.]**

**NICOLE  
Okay. . .[laughs] Here we go. . .**

**EVERYONE  
1. . .2. . .3. . .**

**LORI  
No, wait, wait! I was thinking, if it's okay with Jenna - I wanna share my birthday with you. At least until you remember when your real birthday is.**

**JENNA [smiles at Lori]  
Thank you.**

**LORI [pats seat of the chair next to her]  
Come here. You can help me blow out the candles and make a wish.**

**JOSH  
She could wish to age better than Lori.**

**[Jenna sits down next to Lori at the table in front of the cake.]**

**LORI  
Do you know what you're gonna wish for? Don't say it out loud or it won't come true.  
[Jenna doesn't get it]  
It's another birthday tradition. [laughs]**

**JENNA  
That doesn't make any sense.**

**LORI  
You're right, screw it. What do you wish for?**

**JENNA [looks up for a moment at Alex, then back at Lori]  
I think I'll keep with the tradition.**

**LORI  
Okay, let's do it.  
[Lori and Jenna try to blow out the candles, but they are trick candles and keep relighting. Jenna's eyes widen watching the candles come back to life.]  
Josh! It never gets old, does it? [tweaks his ear]**

**[Everyone is smiling and laughing. Stephen takes a picture of them together over the birthday cake.]**

**VOICEOVER  
With the flash of the camera, the Tragers gave me the first page of my history. It may not go back as far as Lori's or Josh's, but I finally had a beginning.  
[Alex bends down and kisses Jenna on the cheek.]  
And then my birthday wish came true. It made me feel like anything...anything, was possible.**

**The Next Morning 7:45 a.m. - The Kitchen**

**[Stephen and Nicole are already up and in the kitchen. Stephen is sitting at the counter reading the morning paper and Nicole is pouring him coffee when Jenna comes in and sits down at the counter, too.]**

**NICOLE [looking over Stephen's shoulder]  
What's the forecast say?**

**STEPHEN  
Sunny, in the 60's through Tuesday.**

**JENNA [smirking]  
Rain.**

**STEPHEN [looks at Nicole; folds up paper and puts it down]  
Damn.**

**[Looking down at the newspaper, Jenna sees a photograph of a man who looks identical to the one she saw in her nightmare. The headline reads "University Professor Still Missing." Under the photo is a caption: William Kern, University of Washington, Biochemistry Professor.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, what's wrong?**

**JENNA [looks up at both of them]  
That's him.**

**[Stephen reaches for the paper again and he and Nicole both look at the picture - it is the man from Jenna's drawing.]**

**POLICE STATION**

**[Several missing persons posters are tacked onto a bulletin board. One of them is the newspaper photograph of Professor Kern. There is also a notice about Jenna pinned up on the board. Detective Breen is sitting at his desk going over copies of Jenna's drawings from the woods. He picks up the as yet unidentified key card off his desk and looks at it for a moment before tossing it back down. His intercom beeps.]**

**WOMAN  
Detective, there's a Nicole Trager on the phone for you.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Put her through.**

**WOMAN  
Yes sir.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Mrs. Trager, what can we do for you?**

**[The mysterious key card lies on top of the drawings on the Detective's desk. On the back of it along the magnetic strip is a number: it is 781227.]**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her bathtub with a laptop and her drawings of Professor Kern twirling her hair. She is reading stories on the internet from the Seattle Courier about the Professor: "Kern Named UW Professor of the Year"; "Local Professor Awarded Madacorp Grant"; "UW Professor Still Missing"; "Hikers Find Remains Near Victor Falls."]**

**VOICEOVER  
He was all I could think about. I couldn't understand why or how he'd been in my dream. Or how I could draw his face if I didn't know him. Was he dead? Or was the Professor still missing - like me?**

**NICOLE [comes in]  
Jenna. Hey.  
[sits on edge of tub and sighs] We talked about this. It's not good for you to keep obsessing.**

**JENNA  
Have you heard from Detective Breen?**

**NICOLE  
No, the police still don't know if those remains were Professor Kern's. And the more you think about this, the more it will agitate you, so let's just wait for the test results and we'll...we'll deal with it then. Josh is outside with some of his buddies. Why don't you go take a few shots? Show 'em how it's done.**

**[Jenna hands her the laptop, gets up and starts to walk out the door. She pauses for a moment to look at her before leaving. She looks at the last article about the Professor and sighs.]**

**The Backyard**

**[Josh and a bunch of his friends are in the back driveway watching Jenna. She is holding a basketball and getting ready to shoot.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Nicole was right. Basketball was a welcome distraction. It took me out of my head and into a zone where nothing mattered but the ball and the hoop.**

**[She shoots and makes the basket. Everyone is seriously impressed.]**

**JOSH [grabs the ball]  
That's 10 for 10.**

**BOY#1  
The girl doesn't miss.**

**BOY#2  
Yeah, at free throws maybe.**

**JOSH  
Yeah? Jenna, back up. Make some 3-pointers.**

**[Josh tosses her the ball and Jenna backs up to almost the end of the drive. She shoots and sinks another basket.]**

**BOY#1  
Oh my God!**

**TEENAGE BOY [has been watching; comes up to Jenna with Erica by his side]  
Sweet shot.**

**ERICA Oh um, this is Charlie my step-brother, he's on the basketball team. **

**JOSH [to Charlie]  
That's nothin'. She nails it every time.**

**CHARLIE  
Oh yeah?**

**JOSH  
Show him, Jenna. And spice it up a little. [throws her the ball]**

**VOICEOVER [looking around her and up at a weathervane]  
I tried to calculate all the data. But one variable was hard to determine. Then I found a solution.**

**[With one hand, Jenna throws the ball at a telephone pole. The ball bounces off the pole onto the roof of a shed, bounces off the roof and into the basket.]**

**CHARLIE [gesturing]  
Oh, that was insane! How'd you do that?**

**JENNA  
Angle, trajectory, velocity, wind.**

**CHARLIE [very excited]  
And all this time, I've been chuckin' a ball through a hoop. You ever think about joining a team?**

**ALEX [walks up and joins them]  
There you are Erica.**

**ERICA [puts her arm around him]  
Hey you.**

**ALEX  
How ya doin', Jenna?**

**JENNA [watching only him]  
Good.**

**CHARLIE  
We got a sweet shooter here.**

**ALEX  
We do?**

**ERICA  
Oh yeah. Seriously, my crazy step-brother believes Jenna should tryout for the team.**

**ALEX  
This late in the season? You're already in the final.**

**CHARLIE  
And with Jenna hittin' these 3-pointers, it could make all the difference. I'll talk to Coach about you.**

**ALEX  
Well, if anyone can make it happen, it's Charlie.**

**JENNA [looking at Alex]  
Okay, I'll try.**

**CHARLIE  
Cool. I'll see ya then.**

**ALEX [touches her wrist]  
Bye, Jenna.**

**JOSH  
Jenna! Line it up! [tosses Jenna the ball]**

**BOY#1  
Man, there's no way she can do it again.**

**[Jenna is holding the basketball, but she's watching Erica and Alex walk away together holding hands and Charlie walking beside them. She looks very sad.]**

**JOSH  
Jenna - shoot!**

**[Half-heartedly, Jenna bounces the ball off the roof again, but it only hits the rim of the basket and bounces off. Josh looks at him disappointed, but Jenna is only watching Alex.]**

**Jenna's Room - the Next Morning**

**[Josh is walking around Jenna checking her out. Jenna has tried to dress like a baller, but she's got it all wrong - she looks like a dork. Josh laughs at her.]**

**JENNA  
What?**

**JOSH  
You gotta look cool playin' ball, Jenna.**

**JENNA [looks in the mirror]  
I don't?**

**JOSH  
How do I put this? NO. Lemme show ya. **

**[Josh rearranges Jenna's look. He pulls up her wristbands. Josh pulls down Jenna's socks and then gives her a sweatband to wear around her head. She looks worse.]**

**See? Now you're a real baller. But you can't just look the part. You gotta talk the talk. Speak the lingo.**

**JENNA  
Lingo?**

**JOSH  
Yeah, the slang, dude. Like when ya dunk, you gotta scream, "Booyah! That's the kizzle dizzle!"**

**JENNA  
What's the kizzle dizzle?**

**JOSH  
You are. Trust me, Jenna. I know what I'm talkin' about. [leaves]**

**[Jenna smiles at herself in the mirror. She's the kizzle-dizzle!]**

**The Kitchen **

**[The family is busy in the kitchen making breakfast. Sitting at the table with Lori, Jenna adds a pile of SPKs on top of her cereal, covers it all with milk and starts to eat it. Watching her, Lori grimaces a little.]**

**NICOLE  
Wow, Jenna, you look like a pro.**

**STEPHEN  
Ready for action?**

**JENNA  
I think so.**

**STEPHEN  
I remember when I played. Out there on the court, you get that rhythm goin', the whole team movin' like they share one brain.**

**LORI  
So five jocks equals one brain - that sounds about right.**

**STEPHEN [acting out the scene]  
Anyway, I remember one game. Down by one, five seconds left, I steal the ball, dribble down the court and - **

**JOSH [interrupting]  
Swish! The game-winning shot at the buzzer. Yeah, yeah. . .**

**STEPHEN  
Thanks, Josh. Can you spoil it for Jenna?**

**JOSH  
Don't worry. I'm sure you'll tell it a hundred more times.**

**NICOLE  
Lori, could you drop Jenna off today?**

**LORI [smiling at Jenna]  
What am I, your chauffeur now?**

**NICOLE  
I'm late for a consultation, okay? Enjoy your morning. [kisses Stephen on cheek]**

**STEPHEN  
Thank you. Don't be long.**

**NICOLE  
Bye guys. Jenna, good luck today, okay? And remember, as long as you give it your best, you can't lose.**

**JOSH  
"Words to Live By," by Nicole Trager.**

**NICOLE [specifically to Josh]  
Bye.**

**OAK PARK RECREATION CENTER **

**[Lori and Jenna walk into the gym where the Bison are practicing for the championship game.]**

**LORI  
Here ya go. [Jenna doesn't say anything]  
You're welcome.**

**VOICEOVER [watching the team]  
They tossed the ball in a symphony of lines, curves and angles.**

**CHARLIE [comes over]  
Jenna, whassup dawg? [Jenna looks confused]  
That means "Hey, how are you?"**

**JENNA  
Oh.**

**CHARLIE  
So you made it.**

**JENNA  
Can I play?**

**CHARLIE [takes headband off of Jenna]  
First just. . .first, lose this. Better. Come on, I'll show ya around. [claps her on the back]**

**DECLAN [shouts from across gym; he is standing with Hillary and Nick]  
Trager!**

**LORI [coming over]  
Hey.**

**DECLAN  
What'd ya doin' here?**

**HILLARY [being bitchy]  
Yes - what are you? [Nick just rolls his eyes and walks off to rejoin the team]**

**LORI  
Brought Jenna to practice.**

**DECLAN  
Jenna? What for?**

**LORI  
Charlie wants her on the team.**

**DECLAN [looks upset]  
What the hell is he thinking? [leaves to talk to Charlie]**

**LORI [to Hillary]  
So, are we doing the ignoring thing now or just shooting nasty looks? I just want to be clear.**

**HILLARY  
Don't flatter yourself. I don't waste my time worrying about you - **

**LORI [interrupting]  
You don't waste any time at all, do you?**

**HILLARY  
You and Declan crashed and burned. He's fair game.**

**LORI  
Oh yeah, I am so sure you're concerned with the fairness of it all.**

**HILLARY  
I see what I want and I go get it. I don't hold out my whole life and then finally go through with it. . .and completely mess it up.**

**[She grabs her workout bag and leaves. Going through the door, she turns to give Lori a dirty look. Lori is getting more frustrated with this feud. Nick has seen the entire thing and groans]**

**DECLAN [walking with Charlie to the Coach's office]  
Dude, we can't add Jenna now.**

**CHARLIE  
Why not?**

**DECLAN  
For one thing, the girl doesn't know her ass from her forehead.**

**CHARLIE  
Well, have you ever seen her shoot?**

**Upstairs in Coach's Office**

**COACH  
Tanner, we can't pick up a new player a week before the final.**

**DECLAN  
That's what I said.**

**CHARLIE  
Coach, the girl hits nothing but net every time.**

**COACH  
The team is perfectly balanced. We're up against the Lancers. I can't have some unknown coming in to disrupt everything.**

**CHARLIE  
At least watch her shoot.**

**DECLAN [raises his voice; upset]  
Man, why are you pushing this?!**

**CHARLIE  
Because I wanna win. What, are you afraid she's gonna steal your thunder?**

**DECLAN  
Her and me, one-on-one right now.**

**COACH  
Enough! It's too late to change the roster.**

**CHARLIE  
But Jenna's new in town. I bet the League will make an exception. [Declan rolls his eyes]**

**[They hear cheering down in the gym and go over to the window to see what is happening. Jenna is throwing a basketball into hoops around the court and making every single one. The team is yelling and cheering for her. Jenna is smiling at the reaction she is getting from the rest of the guys.]**

**COACH  
Where did you say this kid comes from, Tanner?**

**CHARLIE [smiling; Declan looks glum]  
Does it matter?**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Kitchen - Early that Evening**

**[In the kitchen, the family is grabbing pizza and sodas and talking about the game.]**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna's on the team?**

**LORI  
Yeah. And she practically made every shot.**

**STEPHEN [happy laughter]  
That's fantastic! [Josh makes a face]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, this could be such a great experience for you.**

**STEPHEN  
When's the game?**

**JENNA  
Next Sunday. It's the championship.**

**STEPHEN  
You're playing in the final? Against who?**

**JENNA  
I don't know.**

**LORI  
The Lancers. Apparently they've won the past two years and Jenna's team is gunning for them. It's testosterone overload.**

**JOSH  
It's just a game.**

**STEPHEN  
It's not just a game, it's a championship and Jenna is their secret weapon. [Josh watches how excited his dad is about Jenna playing in the final.]**

**JENNA [frowning]  
Weapon?**

**STEPHEN [chewing pizza]  
Mm-hmm.**

**NICOLE [gives Stephen a "look"]  
Jenna, it's just a game.**

**STEPHEN  
Absolutely. It's just all about fun.**

**Later - in the Living Room**

**[Nicole is sitting at the desk looking at the computer. Now she is reading stories about the Professor; specifically, the article about his grant from Madacorp. Stephen comes in with a glass of wine for each of them and sits on the edge of the desk.]**

**STEPHEN [sighs]  
I know, I know, she's on the team one day and I turn into one of those obnoxious fathers.**

**NICOLE [takes wine]  
Thanks. I just don't wanna put any pressure on her. She needs to ease into new social situations.**

**STEPHEN  
I'll root her on quietly.**

**NICOLE  
I've been reading about Professor Kern.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, hon, we still don't know if there's a connection.**

**NICOLE  
I know.**

**STEPHEN  
Did you find anything?**

**NICOLE  
Most of his research is about the brain. Maximizing it's potential.**

**STEPHEN  
I know what you're thinking.**

**NICOLE  
We've seen what Jenna can do. Maybe Professor Kern was her teacher. And if Jenna witnessed his murder - **

**STEPHEN  
Hon, you're drawing conclusions before there's any real evidence.**

**NICOLE  
Look, Jenna drew that picture of Kern before she knew Kern was missing. And if that skeleton found in the woods turns out to be Kern's, you can't tell me that's just a coincidence.**

**[They continue talking about Jenna, unaware that someone is watching them on a hidden camera and can also hear everything they say.]**

**TOM FOSS'S APARTMENT**

**[Nicole and Stephen continue talking about Kyle while Tom watches them from his monitors.]**

STEPHEN  
If Jenna's around 16, why would a college professor be teaching him?

**NICOLE  
Maybe Jenna. . .**

**[Tom's cell phone rings.]**

**TOM  
This is Foss.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Kern was in the news again. The police are gonna start making connections.**

**TOM  
I told you they won't. I got a plan. [hangs up]**

**OAK PARK RECREATION CENTER  
The Next Day**

**[Jenna is standing in front of the team dribbling the ball. They are going to try and stop her. Declan is in front waiting for Jenna and eggs her on.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I enjoyed the simple logic of the game. But having someone try to prevent me from making a basket was a totally new experience.**

**[Jenna tries to get past Declan, but he smacks the ball away, knocking her down on her butt. Jenna sits on the court looking up at Declan.]**

**CHARLIE [to Declan]  
Hey! You totally hacked her.**

**DECLAN  
Oh, what are you, her personal ref?**

**CHARLIE [irritated]  
She's still learnin' the game, man.**

**DECLAN  
She only has a week. She needs a crash course. [laughs and runs off]**

**CHARLIE [holds out his hand to Jenna]  
You okay?**

**JENNA [takes Charlie's hand and gets up]  
I don't think Declan wants me on the team.**

**CHARLIE  
He gets a little intense. Hang in there. You're doin' good. [claps her on the back and they run back to the other players.]**

**Outside the Gym**

**[Josh and his two friends are watching practice through a window.]**

**JOSH  
Now that Jenna's on the team, the Bison are gonna wipe the floor with the Lancers.**

**BOY#1  
I don't know, dude. I mean, it's one thing to score in your backyard, but the Lancers got killer defense.**

**JOSH  
Well, I'm a believer.**

**BOY#2  
Dude, trust me, they'll double-team her.**

**JOSH  
That won't stop Jenna. [he looks over and sees some older boys making bets]  
[to his friends] Wanna bet?**

**BOY#1  
Sure, put me in for five.**

**BOY#2  
Dude, put me down for a Hamilton.**

**JOSH [realizing the potential]  
Cool.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room - That Evening**

**[Jenna is sitting on the coffee table watching a basketball game on TV. Josh comes in with a stack of books and hands one to her.]**

**JOSH  
Here's everything you need to know about the game. A few hundred pages should take you - five minutes.**

**JENNA [looking through the book]  
Who's Michael Jordan?**

**JOSH [looks up at the ceiling]  
Hh! Yeah, you're not from a different planet. He's only the greatest basketball player ever.**

**JENNA  
Ever? [the doorbell rings]**

**JOSH [sits on the couch]  
Look, if you're gonna play, you gotta learn from the best. Read these.  
[The doorbell rings again. Josh ignores it and puts the rest of the books on the table.]  
They'll make you unbeatable.**

**LORI [yelling from upstairs]  
Josh, get the door!**

**JOSH [yelling back]  
I'm not your butler!**

**LORI  
Just answer it, you little creep!**

**[Josh makes a disgusted noise and gets off the couch to go answer the front door. Declan, Nick and Charlie are standing there.]**

**JOSH  
Whoa. I didn't know Lori could handle three at once. [Nick gives Josh a look]**

**DECLAN  
Ha, ha, very funny. Now get out of my way. [they come inside.]**

**CHARLIE  
Is Jenna here?**

**JOSH  
In here.**

**CHARLIE  
Okay.**

**JOSH  
So. . . now that Jenna's on your team, what do you make of your chances?**

**NICK I'm not here to talk about Jenna or basketball.**

**CHARLIE  
Lancers are goin' down.**

**DECLAN  
I guarantee it.**

**JOSH  
That's all I wanted to hear. [Charlie and Declan go into the living room]**

**[Lori is looking down the staircase to see who was at the door. Coming down the stairs, she realizes Declan is there and she is a mess. She runs back up upstairs, Nick follows her.**

**Jenna is spinning a basketball on her finger with one hand, watching the game on TV and with the other hand, reading the book Josh gave her. She is totally getting into the game.]**

**CHARLIE  
Hey Jenna.**

**JENNA [tosses Charlie his basketball]  
Whassup dawg?**

**CHARLIE [laughs]  
Coach told me to drop off your playbook and uh . . . [looks over at Declan]**

**DECLAN  
About practice today? I should've gone easier on ya.**

**JENNA [practicing her new lingo and hand signals]  
That's okay. You blocked my shot. I should've pump-faked to make you leave your feet and draw the foul.**

**[They both flinch. Frowning, Declan turns to Charlie and gives him a "look."**

**Upstairs, Lori is getting ready as fast as she can in between talking with Nick. She changes her clothes and puts on earrings and makeup.]**

**DECLAN [to Jenna]  
This final, dude? It's vital. We lost to the Lancers last year in overtime in a heartbreaker.**

**CHARLIE  
Yeah, they hit a buzzer-beater and won the championship.**

**LORI [casually enters the room with Nick trailing behind her]  
Hey, I didn't know you guys were here.**

**CHARLIE  
Hey Lori.**

**DECLAN [checking her out]  
What's goin' on, Trager?**

**LORI  
Well, I don't wanna interrupt.**

**DECLAN  
No, no, no, I'm done here.**

**LORI [gestures towards the kitchen]  
Come chat with me. [they leave]**

**CHARLIE [to Jenna]  
Wow, you must really love the game.**

**JENNA  
More all the time.**

**CHARLIE [sits on the couch]  
Man, you know, there's nothin' like bein' on a team. You know, knowin' my boys got my back and I got theirs.**

**JENNA  
That sounds cool.**

**In the Kitchen**

**DECLAN  
The judge slammed me with 50 hours of community service.**

**LORI  
Oh, that's so harsh.**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, he said I could've gotten worse for a hit-and-run.**

**LORI [pours lemonade for both of them]  
Did your dad totally freak?**

**DECLAN  
It wasn't pretty.  
So are you comin' to the game?**

**LORI  
You're looking at your cheering section.**

**DECLAN  
Really?**

**LORI  
Yeah, I love to watch you play. [doorbell rings]  
Hang on a second.**

**[Lori answers the front door and it's Hillary. Declan follows her to the door.]**

**HILLARY  
Oh, it's you.**

**LORI  
I live here. What do you want?**

**HILLARY [looking over Lori's shoulder]  
Declan!**

**LORI  
Excuse me?**

**DECLAN  
Hey Hils.**

**HILLARY  
Hey, I saw your car.**

**LORI  
So you're stalking him now?**

**HILLARY  
No, that's your M.O. I just figured I'd pop in and save us some time. Ready to go?**

**LORI [turns to Declan]  
You had plans?**

**DECLAN  
Uh, did we?**

**HILLARY  
Well, when I saw you today, you said "see ya later." Here it is - later. [Hillary notices Nick standing in the living room doorway and her stare turns icy] Nick what are you doing here?**

**NICK [sucks air between his teeth] I came to talk to Jenna, now that's done I've got a date. Bye. [He rushes past everyone and to his car]**

**LORI [laughs]  
That is so lame.**

**DECLAN  
Come on guys, this is ridiculous. Just get over it already.**

**HILLARY  
Over what?**

**LORI  
Yeah. It's all good. [Declan shakes his head]**

**HILLARY  
It's up to you. A night out with me or slum it here with Trager.**

**CHARLIE [coming into foyer]  
Ready to bounce "D"?**

**DECLAN  
Absolutely.**

**CHARLIE [to Jenna]  
Check you later.**

**JENNA  
Later, bro. [they exchange a knuckle handshake and Charlie and Declan leave]**

**HILLARY  
Hey Jenna.**

**LORI [slams the door in Hillary's face]  
Uuh, that felt good! [Jenna smiles at her]**

**TOM FOSS'S APARTMENT**

**[Later that night, Jenna is sitting on the edge of her bathtub playing around with the basketball. Watching Jenna on his monitor, Tom reaches into a plastic bag and pulls out a man's wallet and looks at it. Then he pulls out a hypodermic needle and fills it with a serum. The last thing he pulls out of the bag is a handgun. He continues to watch Jenna all alone in her room.]**

**OAK PARK RECREATION CENTER  
The Next Day**

**[The team is practicing shooting baskets.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I thought about what Charlie said. I wanted to prove I was one of the guys. In all the books Josh gave me, one move was respected more than any other. They called it the Air Jordan.**

**[With everyone watching her, Jenna runs down the court with the ball. Leaping high into the air, she dunks the ball through the hoop.]**

**JENNA  
Booyah! That's the kizzle dizzle!**

**CHARLIE  
Did you see that! She's awesome!**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, yeah that's pretty cool.  
Hey, yo. Check this out.**

**[Declan grabs a ball and dribbles down the court to the basket. He tries to dunk the ball over his shoulder, but it hits the rim and he goes down, landing hard on his feet. He rolls over in pain.]**

**CHARLIE  
Are you all right?**

**DECLAN [standing up]  
I'm fine. It's no big deal.**

**CHARLIE [to Jenna]  
He hurt the same ankle a few weeks ago. [to Declan] We need you a hundred percent for the game, man. You should sit out the rest of practice.**

**DECLAN  
You know Coach. I'd lose my spot!**

**JENNA  
Why would you lose your spot?**

**COACH [blows his whistle]  
Let's go ladies! Line up!**

**[All the boys except Jenna run over to where Coach is waiting. Declan is limping.]**

**JENNA [confused and looking around the gym]  
Ladies?**

**COACH [looking down at Declan's ankle]  
McDunaugh! What's up?**

**DECLAN  
Nothin'.**

**COACH  
Good. No room for soft players here.  
[Sees Jenna still staring around the gym]  
Jenna! Are you waitin' for a special invitation? Move it! [Jenna comes over]  
Rush down three, come back two on one. Let's go. Move it! [blows whistle] Move it!**

**[The team jogs off and Jenna keeps looking over her shoulder at the Coach.]**

**Outside the Gym**

**[Josh is standing in a group of older boys and taking bets on the game.]**

**JOSH  
So I've got you down for $25 and you for $30.**

**TEENAGE BOY  
You sure you can cover these bets?**

**JOSH  
Dude, I've got deep pockets.**

**TEENAGE BOY  
You must be smokin' something. Lancers haven't lost in two years. They're not gonna start with the Bison. [leaves]**

**JOSH  
Guess I'm feelin' lucky. Pleasure doin' business with ya.  
[to another boy] You want in?**

**Inside the Gym**

**[Lori arrives to pick up Jenna. She is sitting on one of the bleachers bouncing a basketball.]**

**LORI  
So, ready for the NBA?**

**Jenna [throws the ball to her]  
I don't think I'm tall enough.**

**LORI [she throws it back]  
It was a joke.  
[Lori sees Declan and Hillary talking and laughing together and Nick waiting paitiently by the door]  
God, could she be any more transparent?**

**JENNA  
You don't like her talkin' to him? **

**LORI  
She's just flirting with him to annoy me.**

**JENNA  
It's working.**

**LORI  
Oh, so now you're an expert on teen warfare?**

**JENNA  
You're at war with her? Over what?**

**LORI  
Because she. . .I . . .[sighs]. What difference does it make? She's a total bitch and we're fighting.  
Wait here, LaBron. [goes over and steps in between them]**

**DECLAN  
Hey Trager. Pickin' up Girl Wonder?**

**LORI  
Yeah, it's such a pain, but at least I get to see you.**

**HILLARY [behind Lori's back, sticks finger in her mouth and makes a retching sound]  
Gag me.**

**LORI  
So I was thinking we could hang out this weekend.**

**DECLAN  
Sure. A bunch of us are going - **

**LORI  
No, no. Just us.**

**DECLAN  
Just us?**

**LORI  
We have been known to hook up every now and then.**

**DECLAN  
I thought it was only then.**

**HILLARY  
Yeah, and "then" was a total disaster.**

**LORI  
It's a new day. Let's see where it goes. [she walks off leaving Declan smiling after her]**

**[Jenna and Lori leave, but not before Jenna throws the ball one-handed across the court and sinks another basket.]**

**Nice shot. Nice work. [laughing, they leave the gym]**

**SOMEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN  
Later that Evening**

**[Tom is slowly driving his truck through an alley that is frequented by homeless people. He stops his truck next to a man sitting by himself on a crate.]**

**TOM  
Hey buddy.  
[Man stands up]  
Wanna make some money?**

**JUNKIE  
What's the catch?**

**TOM  
There's no catch.  
[The man hesitates and Tom flashes a wad of bills at him]  
Well, get in, I'll explain it to ya.  
Come on.  
[The man wipes his nose and gets into truck]  
Atta boy.  
[Tom drives off with the man.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room**

**[Stephen is sitting on the couch watching the news when Nicole comes home.]**

**NICOLE  
Hey, what's goin' on?**

**STEPHEN  
You're not goin' to believe this. Adults only.**

**NICOLE  
What, the kids aren't home?**

**STEPHEN  
Let's enjoy it while we can.**

**NICOLE  
Oh, well, one of us really should start dinner.  
[tired, she sits down on the couch]**

**STEPHEN  
Ah, let's order in.**

**NICOLE  
I like the way you think.**

**KZRE ANCHOR WOMAN [Stephen and Nicole lean forward when they hear the report]  
In an exclusive story, police have identified the remains found by hikers near Victor Falls last month as William Kern, a Professor of Biochemistry at the University of Washington. Dr. Kern was last seen leaving campus in June. Police believe he was killed soon after, but so far, no arrests have been made in the murder.  
And coming up next, all your local weather and . . .**

**[The two turn to look at each other.]**

**The Next Morning - Game Day**

**NICOLE [on her cell phone]  
Yes, I'm still holding. Well, I've called three times. Has he gotten my messages? Well, tell the Detective I'm expecting his call.**

**STEPHEN  
He woulda called if he had something new to tell us. And, yes, those are Kern's remains, but the police obviously haven't found anything to link to Jenna.**

**NICOLE  
She saw Kern in her dream. She was able to draw his face. She must have known him, she had to.**

**STEPHEN  
Alright, well, maybe we should tell her what's goin' on.**

**NICOLE  
Well, not yet. She's so excited about basketball. Let's wait and tell her tomorrow.**

**In the Kitchen**

**[Jenna is sitting at the breakfast table surrounded by cereal, OJ and two big bowls of fruit. She is eating orange slices when Josh brings her some toast.]**

**JENNA  
More?**

**JOSH  
You gotta keep your energy up. Remember, every shot counts today.  
[leaning in close to Jenna] I've got a lot riding on this game.**

**STEPHEN [comes in and overhears]  
You do?**

**JOSH  
Well yeah, I've been chattin' up how great a player Jenna is. Don't let me down.**

**[Stephen smiles enthusiastically. Nicole comes in and fixes herself some coffee.]**

**NICOLE  
Josh, you'll make him nervous. It's okay if you are, Jenna. It just means your adrenaline is pumping.**

**JENNA  
My stomach does feel strange.**

**NICOLE  
You got butterflies. [Jenna turns around and looks at her]  
It's an expression.**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna, wait'll you make that first basket. You're gonna feel an incredible jolt of energy.**

**[Josh sighs heavily]**

**JENNA  
Are you both coming to the game?**

**NICOLE  
Wouldn't miss it for the world.**

**STEPHEN  
Can't wait.**

**[Josh turns to look at his mom and dad.]**

**OAK PARK RECREATION CENTER  
Championship Game**

**ANNOUNCER  
Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please. Welcome to our championship game.**

**DECLAN [to Jenna; they are waiting in the wings]  
This is it.**

**ANNOUNCER  
Would you give it up please for last year's champions - the Lancers!  
[The Lancers run out onto the court.]  
And this year's champs in the Westside Division - the Bison!  
[The Bison run out to loud cheers and applause.]**

**STEPHEN  
Way to go, Jenna!**

**[Stephen and Nicole stand up clapping for Jenna. Sh sees them and smiles happily.]**

**BOY#1 [to Josh]  
Dude, could your dad be any more into it?  
[Josh looks over at his dad]**

**STEPHEN  
Whoo-ooh!**

**[Josh looks jealous at the attention Jenna is getting from Stephen. Lori and Hillary are also in the stands and they spot each other. Lori waves a large Styrofoam hand she is wearing, but Hillary has two and waves them both at Lori.]**

**ANNOUNCER  
And let's meet the starting lineup. First the defending champions, the Lancers. At rear guard, #11, Noel Beck. At shooting guard, #9, Captain Brian. . .**

**ALEX [comes over to Lori]  
Hey, can I sit here?**

**LORI  
Sure.**

**[The team sits down on the bench and Coach kneels down in front of them. Jenna is very excited.]**

**COACH  
All right. It all comes down to this. One game, one moment in time to prove that we are the best. And we are the best!  
We haven't beaten the Lancers in two years. Two years!**

**VOICEOVER  
I had no idea why Coach was shouting. Or why he kept saying things twice.**

**COACH  
My grandma plays better defense than them. My grandma!**

**VOICEOVER  
Too bad she's not playing.**

**COACH  
Make sure to set screens for Jenna. Free her up to shoot. She's our star! And help her out on defense. She's still adjusting to our system.**

**CHARLIE  
We got your back, Jenna. [slaps her on the back]**

**COACH  
Okay, Team on three. One, two, three. . .**

**TEAM  
Team!**

**BOY#1 [laughing]  
Trager, feelin' the heat.**

**BOY#2  
Hey, so, uh, how much you gonna end up owing?**

**BOY#1  
Yeah.**

**JOSH  
Yo, I'm cashin' in. And don't come cryin' to me when I upgrade my game system.**

**VOICE IN CROWD  
Come on! I wanna see some action!**

**LORI [looking at Alex writing in a notebook]  
What's that for?**

**ALEX  
Oh, Erica keeps Charlie's stats for him, but she couldn't make it. Do you want a page to keep track of Declan and Jenna?**

**LORI [laughing]  
Are you kidding me? I hate watching basketball.**

**ALEX  
Then why are you here?**

**[Lori doesn't answer. She and Hillary exchange looks again.]**

**The Game**

**[At the tip-off, the center bats the ball towards Jenna and she runs after it. She dribbles then shoots from half way down the court and sinks the basket. The crowd goes wild! Nicole and Stephen are standing and clapping and Josh jumps to his feet. Jenna looks around at the stands and all the people cheering for her. Even her teammates are congratulating her.]**

**VOICEOVER  
An explosion of positive energy filled the gym. I felt a wave of excitement from the crowd. . .and the thrilled support of my team. Playing basketball was everything I'd hoped it would be. **

**[By the 2nd period, the Bison are still ahead 14 to 8. Declan is hot and he doesn't seem to be having any problems with his ankle. Through the 2nd period and into the 3rd, the game continues neck and neck. Jenna scores each time she gets the ball and the team is doing a good job of defending her. By the end of the 3rd period, they have moved ahead by 10 points.]**

**VOICEOVER  
In the final minutes of the game, the competition became more intense.**

**[With 3:20 left in the 4th period, the score has closed to 44-40. Jenna has control of the ball, but instead of shooting, she turns to either pass or spin around and another player steals the ball.]**

**COACH [shouting from the sideline]  
Jenna, what are you doin'?!**

**[Stephen and Nicole start to look worried. One of the Lancers takes a shot, but the ball bounces off the rim and they've lost control of the ball. Gathered under the hoop, players are diving for it and one of them hits Jenna across the neck with his arm.]**

**VOICE IN THE CROWD  
Come on man, that's a foul!**

**[The Bison are passing the ball to each other looking for a shot. Jenna gets the ball and tries to pass to Charlie, but she botches it and the ball goes right past him.]**

**CHARLIE  
Come on, man, make the pass.**

**VOICEOVER  
My own teammates grew hostile and impatient.**

**DECLAN [running past her]  
Get your head in the game.**

**VOICEOVER  
And my own coach seemed against me.**

**COACH  
Come on Jenna. Control the ball, we control the game! The game!**

**[Player#11 has the ball, but Jenna isn't experienced enough to know how to effectively guard him. The player gets by her and makes the basket.]**

**PLAYER#11 [to Jenna]  
That's my rock! Don't forget it!**

**COACH [shouting at Kyle]  
Dammit, Jenna! Guard the man! That's your man!**

**VOICEOVER [looks up and sees Stephen hanging his head; Nicole looks concerned]  
I was trying my best, but even Stephen seemed disappointed in me. Everything I'd loved about the sport began to disappear.**

**[Jenna looks unhappy and confused. Everything is becoming more intense. Declan has the ball and jumps up to make the shot. One of the Lancers jumps up at the same time to block it. Declan gets knocked down and lands hard on his bad ankle.]**

**DECLAN [rolling on the court holding his ankle]  
Aah! Ow! My ankle.**

**CHARLIE [Charlie and Jenna run over to help him]  
You okay, man?**

**COACH  
Time out!**

**[Charlie and Jenna help Declan get up. He is limping between them as they bring him over to the bench. It is obvious he is in terrible pain. The whole team gathers around.]**

**COACH [kneeling down]  
Shake it off, McDunaugh, it's crunch time.**

**DECLAN [tries to stand up, but he can't put weight on his ankle]  
Uhh, damn it!**

**COACH  
McDunaugh, we need you. Come on.**

**DECLAN [tries to stand again and fails]  
I can't, Coach.**

**COACH [angry]  
Can't? Get your ass on that court or you're out.**

**VOICEOVER [Jenna is staring at Coach]  
I couldn't believe that the Coach wanted him to play. It was like winning clouded everything.**

**COACH  
Play, or you're off the team for good.**

**CHARLIE  
Coach, you. . .you can't do that.**

**COACH  
Shut-up, Tanner! We can't win if we play with quitters.  
[Declan tries one more time to stand, but he is in too much pain]  
Jenna, take his spot. [Jenna just looks at him]  
You deaf? Forget McDunaugh. You're the shooting guard now.  
[Declan is upset]**

**JENNA  
No.**

**COACH [standing]  
What did you say?**

**JENNA  
I said no.**

**COACH  
This is your team now. Your chance to shine.**

**JENNA [goes to stand next to Declan]  
I can't play, Coach. [sits on bench next to her friend] I'm injured, too.**

**COACH  
Then you're off the team with McDunaugh. [Jenna doesn't understand Coach's behavior]  
Tanner, take over.**

**CHARLIE [shrugs]  
Sorry. My ankle's hurt, too. [sits down on other side of Declan]**

**COACH  
Who's goin' in?**

**NICK  
Can't Coach. I'm hurt. [sits down on bench]**

**PLAYER#22  
Me too. [he sits on bench, too]**

**JOSH  
This can't be happening.**

**STEPHEN  
What's Jenna doin'? Why won't she play?**

**NICOLE  
I don't know.**

**REFEREE  
Coach, I need your team on the floor. . .or you forfeit.**

**COACH [furious]  
All of you - out on that court now! Do this. . .do this. . .and you'll regret it for the rest of your LIVES!**

**[No one on the team budges. The Coach slams his clipboard down on the court.]**

**REFEREE [blows his whistle]  
Bison forfeit, Lancers win.**

**ANNOUNCER  
Ladies and gentlemen. The Bison have forfeited. The Lancers retain the championship.**

**[Declan looks at Jenna with gratitude. Jenna knows that she has done the right thing.]**

**TACOMA POLICE DEPARTMENT  
Detective Breen's Office - The Next Day**

**NICOLE [knocking on the open door]  
Detective Breen?**

**DECT. BREEN [sitting at his desk]  
Mrs. Trager. I owe you a phone call.**

**NICOLE [coming in]  
Several. You should have told me as soon as you identified those remains.**

**DECT. BREEN  
Well, you're not entitled to that information.**

**NICOLE  
But isn't Jenna? She's desperate, Detective, to unlock her past, and Professor Kern holds the key.**

**DECT. BREEN [gets up from desk and walks away, turning his back on her]  
No, she doesn't. We've already interviewed several of his friends and colleagues. No one recognized Jenna's picture and Kern never mentioned knowing a girl.**

**NICOLE  
But Jenna had to have known him. And they were both there in those woods. Maybe Jenna knows who killed him.**

**DECT. BREEN [sits back down and indicates a folder on his desk, opened to a photograph]  
That man was found dead last night. Drug overdose.  
[Nicole picks up the folder and looks at photo]  
Found several items on him that belonged to Kern, as well as a gun. The same one that was used to kill Kern.**

**NICOLE  
Why did he kill him?**

**DECT. BREEN  
He was a junkie lookin' for cash. He had priors. Attempted murder. Assault. Mrs. Trager, we'll keep making every effort that we can to help Jenna, but we found no link to Professor Kern and. . .this murder case is closed.**

**[Nicole looks at the Detective and back at the photograph again.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room**

**[Nicole is breaking the news to Jenna about Professor Kern. She is frustrated and pacing back and forth.]**

**JENNA [twirling her]  
It's. . .it's the Professor.**

**NICOLE [watching her closely]  
Yes.**

**Jenna  
And he's dead.**

**[Nicole nods]**

**Jenna  
Does that mean I knew him?**

**NICOLE  
Maybe. So far no one's been able to make a connection.**

**Jenna [groans]  
But I drew his face before I ever saw his picture in the paper.**

**NICOLE  
I don't know how to explain that right now, but that doesn't mean we'll stop trying. We'll keep working together, we'll keep looking for answers.**

**Jenna [raising her voice]  
No, every time we look for more answers, we only find more questions.**

**[During their conversation, Tom Foss is watching and listening to them from his apartment.]**

**I was so sure we were onto something. Now I'm right back where I started.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, I know you're frustrated. It's a very complicated situation. . .**

**In the Kitchen**

**[Josh is following Jenna towards the kitchen.]**

**JOSH  
Forfeit? Forfeit?**

**JENNA  
I'm sorry, Josh. But I had to do it.**

**JOSH  
How could you do that? How could you not play?  
[The cell phone on the kitchen counter rings. Jenna leaves as Josh rushes to the phone before his father can grab it.]  
No, no, no - don't!**

**STEPHEN [grabs the phone first]  
[to Josh] Nope.  
[answers] Hello? Hold on. [points phone at Josh]**

**JOSH [whispering and gesturing]  
I'm not here.**

**STEPHEN [covers mouthpiece]  
[to Josh] Don't go anywhere.  
[to caller] I'm sorry, he's not in right now. Okay, bye. [hangs up]  
What's goin' on? That's the tenth call I got this morning.**

**JOSH  
I'm popular, what can I say?**

**STEPHEN  
Josh, spill it.**

**JOSH  
Um. . .can I borrow $200? I took bets on the game.**

**STEPHEN [incredulous]  
What?**

**JOSH  
Well, Jenna was doin' so good. I mean, I got all caught up in the excitement.**

**STEPHEN [sarcastically]  
And you thought you'd just cash in? Great. My son, the bookie.**

**JOSH [angry; turns to leave]  
I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment.**

**STEPHEN  
Hold on, I'm not done.**

**JOSH  
What do you care what I do? Like you've even noticed I'm around.**

**STEPHEN  
What are you talkin' about?**

**JOSH  
You should've seen how pumped up you got over Jenna. Just because she's good at some stupid game.**

**STEPHEN  
Josh - **

**JOSH [very upset]  
You've never been that way with me! Never! Over anything! Now you've got the child you've always wanted. [turns to leave again]**

**STEPHEN  
Hold on. [Josh stops and stands in the doorway]  
[gently] Oh, Josh. Oh, okay. I admit. . .sometimes I wish you'd be a little more excited about sports, but only because then we'd have something more we could share.  
[sighs] You are the son I've always wanted. Couldn't hope for any better.**

**JOSH  
So. . .you'll spot me the money?**

**STEPHEN [chuckles]  
Not a chance. Use your allowance, which is cut off, effective immediately.**

**JOSH  
Dad, I spent it all on video games.**

**STEPHEN  
Then sell them. You're not gonna be playin' 'em for a very long time anyway.**

**[Josh sighs heavily and heads upstairs to his room.]**

**OAK PARK RECREATION CENTER  
Workout Room**

**[Hillary is running on a treadmill reading a magazine when Lori walks up to her.]**

**LORI  
Hey. I thought I'd find you here.**

**HILLARY [doesn't look at her]  
Don't ruin my workout.**

**LORI [rolls her eyes up]  
I just came to tell you I'm not going to fight with you over Declan.**

**HILLARY  
Hh! Sweet surrender. [Lori turns to leave and Hillary stops running]  
Wait. That's it? You're telling me you don't want him?**

**LORI  
I don't know if I do. But I don't want him like this, that's for sure.**

**HILLARY  
Well, I don't want him either. He's so not my type.**

**LORI  
Then why have you been throwing yourself at him?**

**HILLARY  
I wouldn't put it that way.**

**LORI [annoyed]  
Hillary, it was like two seconds after I slept with him and there you were pouncing.**

**HILLARY  
Okay, look. I'm sorry. I was really pissed at first. You embarrassed me in front of everyone at Preston's party. And I did kinda like getting back at you.  
[Hillary is on the verge of tears] But the truth is, it was like, as long as we were fighting. . .**

**LORI  
Better fighting than nothing at all.**

**HILLARY  
Pretty stupid, huh?**

**LORI  
Totally. Like maybe you could've picked up the phone?**

**HILLARY  
Did you forget my number?**

**LORI  
Okay. So. . .**

**HILLARY  
Yeah. . .**

**LORI [laughs]  
Can we please stop watching basketball now?**

**HILLARY [smiles back]  
Please. Was that torture?**

**LORI [laughing]  
The worst!**

**[They hug each other closely. As they start to leave together, Hillary swats Lori on the rear with a towel and giggles. They are friends again.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Backyard Driveway**

**[Jenna is by herself practicing taking shots at the basket when Declan appears on crutches.]**

**DECLAN  
Nice shot. [Jenna walks over to him]  
I just wanted to come by and say thanks for what you did yesterday. My doctor said if I'd of kept playin', I would've really done some damage.**

**JENNA  
Sorry I lost us the championship.**

**DECLAN  
You didn't. What happened. . .was a team decision. Hey, there's always next season, right? The guys want you back, Jenna. We all do.**

**JENNA  
Thanks, but. . .basketball isn't my thing. I only did it for Josh.**

**DECLAN  
Hmm. If you ever change your mind. . .  
So you wanna shoot around? I can still take you, even on one leg.**

**[Jenna starts to dribble the ball and, goofing off, Declan knocks it away from her with a crutch. Jenna smiles back at him. Putting away his crutches, Declan hops around on one foot and plays some ball with his pal.]**

**VOICEOVER  
We may have lost the championship, but I still feel like I'd won. Because I knew I'd made a friend who had my back.**

**The bonds we form with other people can help us through any setback.**

**[At the front door, Josh pays off his friends with his video games.]**

**Genuine friendship will survive any dispute or competition.**

**[Lori, Hillary and Nick are upstairs laughing and talking together on Lori's bed.]**

**And true partnership provides strength in times of trouble and confusion.**

**[Nicole is working on the computer downstairs and Stephen walks up behind her and kisses her on the cheek. He looks over her shoulder to the screen where she studying a website on interpreting dreams.]**

**Jenna's Room - Late that Night**

**[Jenna is asleep in her tub. Thunder and lightening crash, and she is in the backseat of a car again. Professor Kern is looking in at him through the pouring rain. All of a sudden, Kern is struggling with another man. That man picks up a handgun off the ground and shoots the Professor. The man is Tom Foss. He has just killed Professor Kern and, still holding the gun, he looks over at Jenna who is watching everything through the car window.**

**At that moment, Jenna wakes up. Tangled in her blanket, she jumps out of the bathtub. Frightened and breathing heavily, she looks around trying to understand what she has just witnessed in her dream.]**

This is just something I thought about. It's between Lori and Nick upstairs

**NICK [catching up to her outside her room]**

**Lori can we talk?**

**LORI: It'll have to be fast. [Entering her room]**

**NICK: I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting. You had every right to say those things to me at Preston's party.**

**LORI: Then why have you been acting the way you've been.**

**NICK: Because Hillary's my sister and despite being two minutes older than her, she really scares the crap out of me.**

**LORI [laughs]**

**I understand [They hug]**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Living Room**

**[Sitting with Jenna on the couch, a man is calmly speaking to her while Nicole listens from an armchair across from them.]**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Jenna, hypnosis relaxes you. It allows you to focus very deeply.**

**NICOLE  
Dr. Cassidy has helped some of my patients make sense of their dreams.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
And by tapping into your subconscious, hypnosis can unlock memories you've lost or suppressed.**

**JENNA [eager]  
What are we waiting for? [Dr. Cassidy and Nicole exchange smiles.]**

**[Jenna is lying on her back on the couch. The doctor is sitting next to her in a chair. His voice is soft and soothing as he speaks. Putting a small tape recorder down on the coffee table, Nicole begins to watch Jenna's face intently as the doctor begins.]**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Jenna, you're walking down the steps of a long staircase. And with each step, you find yourself relaxing more and more, letting every muscle relax. The staircase winds around until you come upon a door. Now gently turn the knob and ease the door open.**

**[Jenna suddenly jerks. In her mind, she is in the backseat of a car again looking through the window.]**

**Jenna, where are you now?**

**JENNA [uncomfortable]  
In a car. It's raining.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Whose car is it?**

**JENNA  
I don't know.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Are you alone?**

**[A man in a rain coat walks up and stares into the car at Jenna.]**

**JENNA [becoming anxious]  
A man. Prof...Professor Kern. He's looking in.**

**[Suddenly Tom Foss and the Professor are struggling outside the car. They have their hands around each others' throats. Foss manages to push Kern away from him for a moment.]**

**He's hurting him!**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Who, Jenna? Who hurt Professor Kern?**

**[In that moment, Foss picks up a handgun off the ground and fires it. The Professor falls to the ground. He is dead.]**

**JENNA [very scared]  
Foss.**

**NICOLE [concerned]  
Jacob - **

**DR. CASSIDY  
I want you to leave that place now. Tell me what happened before.**

**JENNA [still anxious]  
Before?**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Before you were in the car in the rain. Tell me what you remember.**

**[Jenna starts to calm down now and lays still.]**

**Go deeper now, Jenna. You're at another door. Open it and look inside at. . .at your past. There are images and sounds. Describe them to me.**

**[Jenna's face goes completely blank]**

**Jenna, what do you remember?**

**[Suddenly, Jenna jerks her head to the side and starts speaking rapidly in a monotone not unlike a computerized voice.]**

JENNA  
[gibberish]

**NICOLE  
What is that?**

**DR. CASSIDY  
I don't know.**

**NICOLE [very concerned]  
Jacob, take her out of this.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Jenna, go back to the door and up the stairs. When I snap my fingers, you'll be safe in this room.**

**NICOLE  
Bring her out now.**

**[Jenna is still speaking in the same rapid monotone over and over again.]**

**DR. CASSIDY  
One, two, three. [snaps fingers]**

**[Jenna suddenly stops speaking and opens her eyes. She looks at Nicole and up at the doctor.]**

**[opening music]**

**Kitchen**

**[Nicole and the doctor are speaking privately together.]**

**DR. CASSIDY  
I've never come across anyone like her. Beyond the images Jenna described from that one night, she couldn't retrieve even one memory.**

**NICOLE  
Well, she's blocked. I told you her amnesia is severe.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Nicole, I think you need to consider another diagnosis. Jenna shows clear signs of delusions and paranoia.**

**NICOLE  
No, she's not schizophrenic. I've been treating Jenna for months. She's sensitive to others, she communicates, participates. No.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
Well, what about her fixation on Professor Kern? The police have determined there's no connection.**

**NICOLE  
But I still believe there is one. We just haven't found it yet.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
And her fears about your security guard, Tom Foss? That's not paranoia?**

**NICOLE  
I think Tom Foss, as an authority figure, represents someone disturbing from Jenna's past.**

**DR. CASSIDY  
And that gibberish. You never heard that before?**

**NICOLE  
No. No, but it could be a product of post-traumatic stress disorder. I mean, Jenna let out a string of nonsense syllables like a. . .a cathartic release.**

**DR. CASSIDY [sighs]  
Well, that's as good a guess as any.**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Sitting at her desk, Jenna is trying to draw another picture. Frustrated, she tears the drawing up and throws the chalk down on the desk before putting her head in her hands.]**

**VOICEOVER  
In the trance, I approached a door to my past, but the door was locked. I longed for the key, for a moment of clear understanding. But with every detour and dead end, it grew harder to stay optimistic.**

**Lori's Room**

**[Lori and Declan are talking in her room. She is stretched out on her stomach on the bed and Declan is sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed with his feet propped up.]**

**DECLAN  
Two years till we graduate, and my dad's already on me about applying to college. He's got his checkbook out ready to buy me into the school of my choice.**

**LORI  
I think my parents started saving the second I left the womb. [Jenna walks in]**

**DECLAN  
Jenna, what's up?**

**LORI [sits up on the bed]  
So how'd it go today?**

**JENNA [looks downtrodden]  
I guess I shouldn't expect so much. [Now Josh walks into Lori's room]**

**JOSH  
Told ya. Those hypnotists are bogus.**

**LORI  
Josh, that door is there for a reason.**

**JOSH  
[to Lori] It's open.  
[teasing Jenna] So, did he make you cluck like a chicken? [Jenna gives him a withering look]**

**LORI [gets up]  
Get out.**

**[She shoves Josh out the door. He clucks like a chicken and she shuts the door on him.]**

**LORI [sitting back on the bed]  
That's one thing I will not miss when I go to college.**

**JENNA  
You're going to college?**

**LORI  
Eventually. Declan here's already being recruited.**

**DECLAN  
A couple of scouts saw me play from Whitman and U-Dub.**

**JENNA  
U-Dub?**

**DECLAN  
University of Washington? Says the coach keeps calling so I thought I'd drive over and check it out tomorrow.**

**JENNA  
Take me with you.**

**DECLAN  
Dude, I thought you didn't like playing basketball.**

**JENNA  
The University of Washington, that's where Professor Kern taught.**

**LORI  
The guy whose skeleton they found in the woods.**

**DECLAN  
If you wanna come, Jenna, I'm fine with it.**

**LORI  
Jenna, you can't drive to U-Dub with Declan, my parents won't let you.  
[to Declan] You haven't exactly established yourself as the most trustworthy person.**

**DECLAN  
That really hurts.**

**JENNA  
But I have to go. If I knew Professor Kern and that's where he taught, someone there might know who I am.**

**LORI  
Jenna, if my mom hears that you wanna go to U-Dub - **

**JENNA  
She wants me to figure things out.**

**LORI  
That doesn't include snooping around about some dead professor!**

**Kitchen**

**[Nicole and Stephen are making dinner together]**

**NICOLE  
I mean, you should've seen Jenna's reaction. The anxiety when she started talking about Tom Foss, as if she was really reliving the experience.**

**STEPHEN  
And. . .what, under hypnosis, there's still no clue why Jenna had those flashes about him?**

**NICOLE  
No. And they're so vivid. I mean, I know Foss is just a replacement for someone, but still. . .I mean, you've seen how Jenna gets whenever he's around.**

**STEPHEN [smiling]  
Well, you're not gonna have to worry about that anymore. I called Palisade Security today.**

**NICOLE  
You got him fired?**

**STEPHEN  
Well, not quite, but they agreed to take him off our detail. [smiles]**

**NICOLE  
Well, I guess a transfer to Alaska [laughs] was out of the question, but still, it's a relief. Thank you. [she kisses him]**

**[Josh, Lori and Jenna come in]**

**JOSH  
Ah, please, not near my food.**

**LORI [she and Jenna sit down at the counter]  
Mmmm.**

**NICOLE  
Hey.**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna, sorry it didn't work out this morning.**

**JENNA  
It was worth a try.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm glad you're not discouraged.**

**LORI  
I think Jenna needs a break from all this stuff.  
[Josh looks suspiciously over his shoulder at her]  
Declan's checking out Whitman tomorrow and Jenna's welcome to come.**

**JENNA  
I thought Declan was going to - **

**LORI  
Invite you himself? He meant to, so I'm asking you for him.**

**JOSH  
Why are you being so nice to her all of a sudden?**

**NICOLE  
Yes, why are you?**

**LORI  
God, you make it sound like I'm this horrible person. Forget it, I don't have to take her.**

**JENNA [a little panicky]  
But I wanna go. I'd like to see the school.**

**JOSH  
Give her one day there and she'll come back with a diploma.**

**NICOLE [to Stephen]  
Well, what do you think?**

**STEPHEN  
Bring me back a Whitman t-shirt?**

**[Jenna and Lori smile at each other.]**

**Outside the House  
The Next Morning**

**[Lori and Jenna are walking outside to the street as Declan drives up. He gets out of the car and waits for them.]**

**LORI  
[to Jenna] You wanted to go to U-Dub, didn't you?  
[she smiles a hello towards Declan]**

**JENNA  
I just hate lying to them.**

**LORI  
Well, that's why I did it. You can thank me later.**

**DECLAN  
Hey. You ready to roll?**

**[Jenna suddenly stops and twirls her hair. Lori turns around and goes back to her.]**

**LORI  
Jenna, once and for all, you can find out if those dreams that you're having are real.**

**JENNA [pauses for just a moment]  
Let's go.**

**[Lori nods and smiles at her. They all get into Declan's car and he drives off.]**

**UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON**

**[Driving through the campus, Declan pulls over at a curb and parks. They all get out of the car and start walking.]**

**DECLAN  
Welcome to U-Dub.**

**LORI  
Does anything look familiar?**

**JENNA  
No.**

**LORI  
Not yet.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE**

**[Nicole is sitting on the couch in the living room listening to her recording of the gibberish Jenna kept speaking over and over under hypnosis. There is a knock at the front door. Opening the door, she is a little surprised to see Tom Foss.]**

**TOM  
Mrs. Trager. Hi.**

**NICOLE  
Hello.**

**TOM  
I'm sorry to bother you, but I. . .I just uh. . .I just came by to make sure that. . .that everything's okay.**

**NICOLE  
Everything's fine.**

**TOM  
Well, I guess I mean. . .Well, I. . .I know that you folks requested to have my detail switched and. . .I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't done anything to upset you.**

**NICOLE [she is keeping both cool and professional]  
We just felt that it wasn't a good match here.**

**TOM [sounds both sincere and suspicious]  
I'm sorry to hear that. Because I have to say that. . .uh, I admire you, Mrs. Trager, I do. [Nicole looks at him suspiciously] The way you, uh, you balance your career with your family and a foster child on top of that, I mean, it's. . .it's a lot to handle. I. . .I really respect that. So even though I'm not on your watch anymore, I just want you to know that you can call on me if you ever need anything.**

**NICOLE  
Thank you.**

**TOM  
You're welcome. Good bye.**

**[She shuts the door quickly. Turning away, she seems uncomfortable with this encounter she just had with Foss.]**

**U-DUB**

**DECLAN  
Check it out. We're in college, Trager.**

**LORI  
Then why do I feel like I have high school written all over me?  
[She stops, but Jenna is still walking ahead of them]**

**Jenna, where are you going?**

**JENNA [stops, turns around]  
To the science building.**

**DECLAN  
Oh hang on, where's the gym?**

**JENNA  
Take that path, then left at the Commons, then straight on for an eighth of a mile.**

**DECLAN  
You already memorized the campus? [Lori giggles] You're like a walking navi system.**

**LORI  
So let's hook up in a couple of hours by the Student Union?**

**DECLAN  
Sure. [snatches campus map out of Jenna's hand] Think you can find it?**

**[He heads toward the gym; Jenna and Lori head towards Jenna's destination.]**

**Faculty of Science Building**

**[Inside the building, they peek around a doorway into an office.]**

**LORI  
This is it.**

**[They walk into the office, passing photos of brain scans tacked up on the wall. The office is in the process of being cleaned out and packed up. A woman carrying an empty box walks up behind them.]**

**WOMAN  
Can I help you?**

**LORI  
Hi. I'm Lori Trager. This is Jenna.**

**WOMAN  
Hello.**

**LORI  
We were told this is Professor Kern's office?**

**WOMAN  
It was.**

**[Jenna is watching the woman intently.]**

**LORI  
Well, we think Jenna might have known the Professor.**

**WOMAN  
May have?**

**JENNA  
I'm not entirely sure if I did.**

**LORI  
Jenna has amnesia. Seriously. And one of the few people she seems to remember is Professor Kern.**

**WOMAN [she walks past them and puts the box on the desk]  
Uh-huh.**

**LORI  
I know this all sounds kind of out there, but we were hoping being here might help Jenna remember.**

**JENNA  
Do you know me?**

**WOMAN [looks at her closely]  
I'm sorry. No. [Jenna is disappointed and on the verge of tears]  
I'm Anna Manfreddy. I'm. . .I was Professor Kern's research assistant.**

**LORI  
Can I ask. . .what exactly was he researching?**

**ANNA  
Essentially, he was interested in maximizing brain power.  
[Lori looks over at Jenna]**

**JENNA  
Professor Kern developed theories and exercises covering areas of creative thinking, problem-solving, memory, logical thought and mental agility. I've done some reading.**

**[Anna is a little impressed]**

**LORI  
The thing is, Jenna is smart. Like Einstein smart. She had an MRI and it showed a really high level of brain activity. So. . .we were thinking maybe Jenna worked with the Professor which could explain - **

**ANNA [shakes her head]  
I did all of William's. . .Professor Kern's testing. I would've known if Jenna were involved in his research.**

**JENNA  
But I had to be. There has to be a connection, it's one of the few things that makes sense.**

**ANNA [starts to turn away]  
I'm sorry.**

**JENNA  
Test me now. I'll take all of his tests and you'll see.**

**[Anna is now intrigued.]**

**BACK HOME**

**STEPHEN [finishing up a phone call]  
All right, thanks. I appreciate it.**

**NICOLE  
Uh-oh. This can't be good.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, actually that was good news. That was Detective Breen. I asked him to run a background check on Foss and. . .it came up clean.**

**NICOLE  
I should never have told you.**

**STEPHEN  
Listen Nicole, I had him taken off our watch, and then he shows up at the door to question you about it?**

**NICOLE  
But he wasn't hostile. I mean, it was more like. . .concern.**

**STEPHEN  
He can keep his concern. I don't want him comin' around.**

**NICOLE  
I admit he makes me uncomfortable, but remember he's never actually done anything wrong.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, Jenna's having nightmares about him, and she's got good instincts, so if Foss spooks her, then that's reason enough for me.**

**U-DUB**

**[Lori is walking around the campus while Jenna is being tested. Some guys are throwing a Frisbee nearby and it sails towards her.]**

**BOY  
Heads up!**

**LORI [catches it over her head and throws it back]  
Oh!**

**BOY  
Sweet catch.**

**LORI  
Thanks.**

**BOY  
Your throw could use some work.**

**LORI  
I skipped Intro to Frisbee.**

**BOY  
That's too bad. I happen to teach that class. I'm Wes, by the way.**

**LORI [they shake hands]  
Lori.**

**WES  
You go here?**

**LORI  
Just visiting.**

**WES  
What do you think so far? [she smiles and shrugs as Declan walks up]**

**DECLAN  
Hey.**

**LORI  
Hey Declan. This is Wes.**

**DECLAN  
What's up?**

**WES  
How's it goin'? [taking his cue] Well, I should get back to the game.  
[to other player] Give it up.**

**DECLAN  
So, how'd it go with Jenna?**

**LORI  
Let's go find out. [they head towards the Science Building]**

**Faculty of Science Building**

**[Anna is administering some of Professor Kern's tests to Jenna. She quickly works his way through a spatial relations test and hands it back to her. She glances through her answers and back at Jenna, clearly impressed. The next series of tests she gives her challenges her memory skills. Remembering the order of blinking colored lights should become increasingly difficult as they blink faster and faster. But at each level, Jenna scores 100%. For the final test, Jenna sits in front of a film projector watching images rapidly flashed upon the projection screen. Anna is watching her carefully. At the end of the test, she writes down every image she can remember onto a legal pad.**

**Lori and Declan are waiting in the Professor's office for Jenna to finish.]**

**LORI  
This is taking forever.**

**[Anna walks in very excited, with Jenna walking behind her.]**

**ANNA  
She's. . .extraordinary. Jenna's results are so far beyond the normal range. I. . .I showed her 100 images in 60 seconds. She was able to remember all 100 of them.**

**[Not as impressed with herself as she is, Jenna walks over to a display case and looks inside. She sees a framed newspaper article about the Professor titled "IW Prof Kern Stirs Controversy."]**

**DECLAN  
Not bad for a girl with no memory.**

**LORI  
Declan.  
[to Anna] You see how smarts he is, don't you think it's possible she worked with Professor Kern?**

**ANNA  
I suppose, but William would have shared these results. His best test case, even with repeated practice, could only identify 37 images.**

**DECLAN  
What is she lookin' at?**

**ANNA  
They're pictures and awards of students and faculty. [they all walk over to the case]**

**LORI  
Jenna? What is it?  
[She looks in the direction he is looking. Inside the case is a framed photograph of three young students. One of them looks exactly like Jenna.]**

**It's you!**

**DECLAN  
Impossible. Check the date.**

**LORI  
1985?**

**[The caption below the photograph reads: "1985. Biochemistry Grad Students Awarded Research Grant." Jenna and Lori keep staring at the photo.]**

**BACK HOME  
Kitchen**

**JOSH [on the phone]  
So how's Whitman? Kick you out yet?**

**LORI  
Josh, just put mom or dad on.**

**JOSH  
You don't really think you can get in there, do ya?**

**LORI  
Josh - **

**JOSH  
Your grades are lame, you've got no after-school activities, and. . .there's really nothing special about you.**

**[Stephen walks in and snatches the phone out of Josh's hand.]**

**LORI  
Josh!**

**STEPHEN  
[to Josh] What's wrong with you?  
Hello?**

**LORI  
Hey dad, listen. We're having such a cool time. Could we crash here and come home tomorrow?**

**STEPHEN  
You wanna spend the night? I. . .I don't think so.**

**[Josh smirks and walks off.]**

**LORI  
They have all these great activities for prospective freshmen.**

**STEPHEN [chuckles]  
Activities involving beer kegs and bongs?**

**LORI  
No - God, dad. I thought you'd be happy. I can't even apply for a year and I'm already psyched about going to college.**

**STEPHEN  
All right, well. . .where ya gonna sleep?**

**LORI  
They have accommodations for us. Come on, Jenna's here. It's guaranteed G-rated. We're all really into it.**

**STEPHEN  
All right, just be careful and keep your cell phone on.**

**LORI  
I will. And thank you.**

**STEPHEN  
All right. [hangs up]**

**LORI [hangs up]  
[to Jenna] It had to be done. If we'd told them the truth, they'd flip out and make us come home.**

**DECLAN  
Jenna, there's no way we can leave here now. We just saw a picture of you in 1985.**

**JENNA  
That wasn't me.**

**DECLAN  
Then it's your long lost twin sister.**

**JENNA  
I'm only sixteen.**

**LORI  
Look, Anna snagged us a room, my parents are cool. Do you wanna find out who that woman is or not? [she and Declan wait for an answer]**

**VOICEOVER  
Seeing that picture, I felt I was getting close to the truth. . .and it scared me.**

**JENNA  
Absolutely.**

**BACK HOME  
Living Room**

**[Nicole is back on the couch listening to Jenna's recording again trying to understand it. Josh comes downstairs and, hearing the tape, comes into the room.]**

**JOSH  
What is that?**

**NICOLE  
Sorry. It's one of my patients.**

**JOSH [excited]  
Was it Jenna? Whoa! That must be her alien voice. Sort of a mix between human and dolphin.**

**NICOLE  
Out.**

**JOSH  
Come on, it's like she's talking at the wrong speed.**

**NICOLE  
Josh - **

**[Josh sighs and goes out the front door. Nicole slows the tape speed down until she can understand what Jenna is saying and writes it down on a pad.]**

**Tape: 27N12218W4727N12218W4727N12218W...[repeats]**

**U-DUB**

**[Lori and Jenna are sitting outside at a table.]**

**LORI  
How weird was that, seeing that picture? I mean, think about it, you and that girl could be related.**

**JENNA [twirling her hair]  
I haven't stopped thinking about it.**

**LORI  
If Josh were here, he'd have some sort of time traveler's theory with you jumping through portals in space.  
Which you didn't, did you? [Jenna gives her a look]  
Sorry.  
[sighs] It's like there's this whole other world going on. There really is life after high school.**

**[Not far from them, Declan is talking to a pretty college girl.]**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, I got coaches all across the country beggin' me to play for 'em.**

**GIRL  
Yeah, but they don't have what U-Dub has.**

**DECLAN  
What's that?**

**GIRL  
Me.**

**LORI [watching Declan and the girl]  
I take it back. It is high school all over again.**

**WES [comes up and kneels down next to her]  
Hey Lori.**

**LORI  
Hey.**

**WES  
I guess you don't recognize me without my frisbee.**

**LORI  
No, I. . .I do. Wes, right?**

**WES  
So how long is this trip of yours gonna last?**

**LORI  
Just till tomorrow.**

**WES  
Then we should make the most of it.**

**LORI  
Oh, I, Jenna, do you wanna look around?**

**JENNA  
You go. I'll see you later.**

**LORI  
You sure?**

**[Jenna smiles and nods]**

**GIRL [to Declan]  
So do you wanna see my room?**

**DECLAN  
Actually, I'm here with someone.**

**GIRL  
Then why am I talking to you? [she walks off]**

**[Declan turns around and sees Lori and Wes leaving together.]**

**BACK HOME**

**[Nicole is playing the tape recording for Stephen]**

**Tape: 781227. [stops tape]**

**NICOLE  
Okay, that's the number Jenna pointed out on the ouija board, but the rest. . .**

**Tape: 4727N12218W. [stops tape]**

**NICOLE  
Same pattern over and over again.**

**STEPHEN  
Some sorta code.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I can't make any sense of it.**

**STEPHEN  
That's Jenna for you.  
[grabs the pad and pen] Play it back again. I wanna take it down.**

**Tape: 4727N12218W. . .[repeats]**

**[Stephen is trying to write it down, but even slowed down, it is hard for him to keep up with the tape.]**

**U-DUB**

**[Jenna is sitting by herself on a bench twirling her hair while listening to a student playing the guitar. Anna walks by and, seeing Jenna, goes over to her.]**

**ANNA  
Jenna - I've been lookin' for you.  
Are you okay?**

**JENNA  
Just a lot to take in.**

**ANNA  
Ah, new places are hard for me, too.**

**JENNA  
The problem is, I don't know if it is a new place or somewhere I've been before.**

**ANNA [sits down next to her]  
I can't imagine. I'm sure when the time is right, everything will become clear to you. William would have been so excited to meet you.**

**JENNA [understanding]  
You miss him.**

**ANNA  
We were. . .good friends.**

**JENNA  
I'm sorry about what happened.**

**ANNA  
There is such brutality in this world. Still, you are an inspiration. You somehow achieved William's dream. To possess a mind as fast as a computer. How does it make you feel?**

**JENNA  
Different.**

**ANNA  
But just think of all that you can accomplish.**

**JENNA  
By doing math problems? Solving equations and puzzles? That's not important.**

**ANNA  
What is?**

**JENNA  
Figuring out who I am.**

**[Hanging out together, Wes and Lori have just grabbed a cup of coffee to go.]**

**WES  
So, what do you wanna study?**

**LORI  
I haven't really thought about it.**

**WES  
Well, what interests you?**

**LORI  
I don't know. Art?**

**WES  
I can see that.**

**LORI  
Yeah?**

**WES  
Absolutely.**

**LORI [laughing]  
I hate museums. I don't get art at all. I just said it to have something to say.**

**WES  
Well, I bet that you have a lot to say, Lori. You just haven't found the right person to listen.  
[Lori raises her eyebrows at him]  
I know, that sounded like a line.**

**LORI [laughs]  
Totally.**

**WES  
Well, I meant it though. Is it true?**

**[Lori doesn't answer. She just drinks her coffee and looks at him.]**

**Guest Room on Campus  
That Evening**

**[Jenna is by herself in the room twirling her hair. There is loud music coming from somewhere. Sitting in the dark, she is looking out of the window when Declan comes in.]**

**DECLAN  
Hey, you're still up?**

**JENNA  
Hard to sleep.**

**DECLAN  
Miss your tub?  
[Taking off his jacket, he looks around and notices that Lori is not there.]  
She's still out, huh?**

**JENNA  
I thought she was with you.**

**DECLAN  
No, she was talkin' to that guy.**

**JENNA  
It's obvious you like Lori, why don't you tell her?**

**DECLAN  
She knows that I like her. [sits on bed and takes off his shoes]  
And you should take your own advice. I haven't seen you pour your heart out to Alex.  
[Jenna is shocked by this]  
Picked up on it. No worries. I don't think she and Erica have. Must kill you to see them together.**

**JENNA  
I want him to be happy.**

**DECLAN  
I would be in there so fast if he was a girl. Forget I said that.**

**JENNA  
Charlie's your friend and you would risk it all to be with his step-sister's boyfriend.**

**DECLAN  
Look, if you want someone, you gotta give it a shot. If people are meant to be together, they stay together.**

**[Jenna doesn't say anything. She only turns her head to look out of the window again.]**

**The Next Morning**

**[Jenna hasn't been to bed. She is still dressed and still looking out of the same window when there is a knock on the door. Declan wakes up as Jenna goes to answer the door.]**

**ANNA  
Oh, Jenna. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait.**

**JENNA  
What happened?**

**ANNA  
I found out her name. The girl in the photo. It's Alyssa Baylen.**

**JENNA [to herself]  
Alyssa Baylen.**

**ANNA  
Does it ring a bell?**

**JENNA [disappointed]  
No. I'm afraid it doesn't.**

**LORI [she pops up and cuts in between them into the room]  
Excuse me. Sorry.  
I just need to grab a towel. [she leaves again and Jenna looks over at Declan]**

**ANNA  
Don't be discouraged. There's someone I want you to meet who might help. She's a secretary in my department.**

**Faculty of Science Building**

**[Anna has brought the secretary, a much older woman, to meet Jenna and the others.]**

**LILY  
Oh, those eyes. Who could ever forget those eyes?**

**DECLAN  
She really looks like her?**

**LILY  
Very much so.**

**LORI  
What was she like?**

**LILY  
Alyssa Baylen was brilliant. One of the finest graduate students we ever had. And believe me, I've been here forever, so I know.**

**[Jenna is listening to her very carefully.]**

**ANNA  
Lily, tell them who she worked with.**

**LILY  
Professor Kern. William Kern was like a mentor to her. They were involved in several projects together. But it's not just Alyssa's academic achievements I remember. It's the way she took the time to ask me about my life. She was that way with everyone. Her curiosity, her sensitivity. That's what I miss. [Jenna starts to smile at her.] So to see you here. . .**

**JENNA  
Do you have an address or a phone number? There are so many things I wanna ask her.**

**LILY  
Oh, sweetheart, didn't you know? You can't ask her anything. Alyssa Baylen has been missing for 20 years.**

**[Jenna and Declan each carry in an old storage box and set them on a table. Jenna immediately begins going through the papers in one of the boxes.]**

**LORI  
I can't believe they kept all her research.**

**ANNA  
She must've been really exceptional. Still, I don't think anyone's been near these boxes in 20 years.**

**DECLAN [opening lid of his box and wiping off dust on his hands on his shirt]  
Sounds about right.**

**JENNA [looking through several papers]  
She was so involved in his work, then just doesn't show up to school one day.**

**ANNA  
Apparently she disappeared without a trace.**

**JENNA  
Anything I can find out about Alyssa Baylen is here in these boxes.**

**ANNA  
Take your time. [leaves]**

**BACK HOME  
Kitchen**

**[Nicole comes home carrying a couple of grocery bags and sets them down. Stephen is sitting at the counter working on some papers.]**

**STEPHEN [smiling]  
Hey! I've been waiting for you.**

**NICOLE  
Great, you can grab the rest from the car.**

**STEPHEN  
No, listen. Those letters and numbers? I figured it out. [her mouth pops open] They're coordinates. Latitude and longitude.**

**NICOLE  
What do mean, like a location?**

**STEPHEN  
Near Seattle. 47 degrees, 27 minutes north; 122 degrees, 18 minutes west. I looked up the spot online on View-It-Earth. But here's the thing - that location is blocked.**

**NICOLE  
Blocked? Why?**

**JOSH [walking in and opening refrigerator for a drink]  
Cause it's a top secret government facility.**

**NICOLE  
Josh - **

**JOSH  
Like Area 51. Where they hide all the aliens. Jenna even talked about it under hypnosis. How much more proof do you need?**

**NICOLE  
Josh, you shouldn't be listening.**

**JOSH  
If Jenna's the patient, then why are you talking to dad about her?**

**STEPHEN  
Because she's my foster daughter.**

**JOSH  
And I'm her foster brother. If there's somethin' goin' on with her, especially somethin' this cool and bizarre, I think I got a right to know about it.**

**[Nicole and Stephen have incredulous looks on their faces.]**

**U-DUB  
Faculty of Science Building**

**[Jenna is sitting in Professor Kern's office by herself, the box of research materials in a chair in front of her. Holding up a sheet of paper she has pulled out of the box, she examines it carefully.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Reading Alyssa Baylen's thoughts, I felt a connection beyond our physical resemblance. I understood her research. It seemed that her mind worked like my own. We had to be related. We had to be.**

**[In the outer office, Declan and Lori are going through the second box.]**

**LORI [grabbing a file out of the box and sitting]  
Okay. . .what's with the attitude? It's like working with a hostile mute.**

**DECLAN  
I'm just concentrating.**

**LORI  
Yeah, Declan, I'm sure you're really fascinated by all these equations and formulas. Wanna tell me what's going on?**

**DECLAN  
Look, I know you're psyched, pretending you're in college and all. But come on. You sleep with Frisbee Boy after one night?**

**LORI  
Okay, first off, it's none of your business who I sleep with and second? It's still none of your business, but I did not have sex with Wes.**

**DECLAN  
Right.**

**LORI  
God, Declan. We stayed up late talkin, then I fell asleep in his room. This is such a double standard. If I gave you a hard time about another girl, you would tell me to piss off.**

**DECLAN  
I wouldn't say piss off.**

**LORI  
You know what I mean.  
We're friends, and friends don't guilt each other about who they hang out with.**

**DECLAN [shrugs]  
You're right. It's all good.  
[Lori gets up and puts the file back into the box]  
So what did you two talk about?**

**LORI  
It was less that he talked and more that he listened. [leaves]**

**LORI [walks into Prof. Kern's office with Declan behind her]  
Jenna, I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything here.**

**JENNA  
Yes there is. [hands her the piece of paper she was examining.]  
Alyssa Baylen drew it 20 years ago.**

**[One symbol stands out among the drawings and writing on the paper; it is the mysterious logo from the back of the key card. Underneath it, Alyssa Baylen wrote: 4727N12218W. Amazed, Lori stares at the logo.**

**Outside the building, Lori is on the phone with her father. Jenna stands nearby, holding the important piece of paper she has found.]**

**STEPHEN [on phone]  
Hillary and Nick just called. They were surprised to hear you were going to Whitman. Apparently Declan had plans to go to the University of Washington.**

**LORI  
Dad - **

**STEPHEN  
What's goin' on?**

**LORI  
Okay, look - we came up here to help Jenna.**

**STEPHEN  
I don't care what you were doing. You don't lie to us about where you are.**

**LORI  
I'm sorry, but we found out some things. Like this grad student who looks exactly like Jenna, except she's been missing since the '80s.**

**STEPHEN [frowning]  
What are you talkin' about?**

**LORI  
And the girl drew the symbol Jenna kept drawing, with this code next to it. And Jenna figured out it's latitude and longitude like an address.**

**STEPHEN [looking over at Nicole]  
What are the coordinates?**

**LORI [reaches for the paper from Jenna]  
47'27" north, 122'18" west. It's a spot in the woods right by here.**

**STEPHEN  
How'd you know that?**

**LORI  
You know Jenna. She's got a map of the universe in her head. We're gonna go check it out.**

**STEPHEN  
No, you are not gonna go check it out. You're gonna get back in that car and you're gonna drive home immediately.**

**LORI  
We can't leave now.**

**STEPHEN  
You will leave now, Lori, do you hear me? I mean it.**

**LORI  
Okay, calm down, we're going.**

**STEPHEN  
Okay, good bye. [hangs up]**

**LORI [hangs up]  
Great.**

**BACK HOME**

**[While Stephen is talking to Nicole, Tom Foss sits in his apartment watching and monitoring their conversation.]**

**STEPHEN  
They've been up there the whole time playing detective.**

**[Tom checks each room in the house on his monitors to verify that Lori and Jenna aren't home.]**

**NICOLE  
Why did you ask about those coordinates?**

**STEPHEN  
Apparently, Jenna figured out it's some place in the woods near school.**

**NICOLE  
The spot that was blocked on View-It-Earth?**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, they were planning to go there, but I told them to come home.**

**[Tom gets up, grabs his coat and quickly leaves his apartment.]**

**NICOLE  
They better be.**

**U-DUB**

**LORI  
Those twins have such big mouths.**

**DECLAN  
Oh man, I forgot I mentioned it to them.**

**LORI  
Sorry Jenna, we have to go home.**

**JENNA  
We can't leave now.**

**LORI  
My dad was pissed. We'll come back another time.**

**JENNA [looking dejected]  
Fine.**

**LORI  
Bathroom break and then we're leaving.**

**[Declan grabs his keys out of his pocket, but Jenna is watching Lori head toward the bathrooms. She turns and starts to walk off in the other direction.]**

**DECLAN  
Wait. Where you goin'?**

**JENNA [stops]  
I have to get there.**

**DECLAN  
Dude, you don't have a car.**

**JENNA  
I'll find someone to drive me.**

**DECLAN  
You can't do that.**

**JENNA  
I can't turn back now. I'm too close.**

**DECLAN  
Okay, we'll convince Lori to go.**

**JENNA  
No, I don't want her to come. It might be dangerous out there.**

**DECLAN  
Because that woman Alyssa Baylen's been missing?**

**JENNA  
Yeah.**

**DECLAN [thinks for a moment]  
We'll call her and tell her what we're doing, [sighs] and then come back and pick her up.**

**[Jenna nods in agreement and they both head toward Declan's car. Not long afterwards, they are driving down a road deep in the woods somewhere near the University.]**

**JENNA  
It's right here.**

**DECLAN  
Here? [pulls over and parks; his phone rings]  
It's Lori again. [they both get out of the car]  
[on phone] Okay, okay. Stop yelling.**

**LORI [on phone]  
I can not believe you did this to me. Do you know how much trouble this gets me in?**

**DECLAN  
We're at the spot. I'll call ya later. [hangs up]**

**LORI  
Don't hang up on me! Don't - ! Uhh!**

**DECLAN [standing next to Jenna and staring at the woods]  
Sure this is it?**

**JENNA  
Yes.**

**DECLAN  
All we need is a Tin Man and a Cowardly Lion. [Kyle looks at him]  
Never mind.**

**JENNA [starts to leave on her own]  
Stay here.**

**DECLAN  
There's no way.**

**JENNA  
I'm going alone.**

**DECLAN  
Like hell!**

**JENNA  
Declan - thanks for driving me, but I have to do this on my own. I'll be fine.**

**[Jenna zips up her jacket and starts to walk through the brush into the woods. Unwillingly, Declan waits for him beside his car.**

**Walking along a path in the woods, Jenna comes upon a tall chain link fence. It is blocking off an area of the woods in front of him and the top is rimmed in barbed wire. Jenna starts to climb the fence. Suddenly, a man dressed in black wearing a ski mask grabs her from behind. He pulls Jenna off the fence and throws her to the ground. Jenna tries to get up and away from his assailant, but the man grabs Jenna by her hair and tries to hold her. Jenna struggles with the man trying to get away. Using a few of her kung-fu moves, Jenna breaks free for a moment. The man trips her up, but Jenna is too fast and takes off running back through the woods the way she came.]**

**MAN [chasing Jenna]  
Stop!**

**[Jenna has disappeared into the woods. The man is looking around when suddenly his ski mask is yanked off his head from behind. He turns around and sees Jenna. The man is Tom Foss.]**

**JENNA  
What do you want?**

**TOM [out of breath, he can only whisper]  
Shut up!**

**JENNA  
Why are you following me?**

**TOM [panting]  
Shut up and listen to me. I'm not gonna hurt you. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already.**

**JENNA  
Like you killed Professor Kern?!**

**TOM  
He's not the man you thought he was, trust me.**

**JENNA  
Trust you?! How can I trust a man who just assaulted me?**

**TOM  
Everything I did was to protect you.**

**JENNA [shakes her head]  
No.**

**TOM  
To keep you safe.**

**JENNA  
Safe from what?**

**TOM [still panting]  
You gotta trust me. You gotta stop asking questions! Forget about the past! Get on with your life. Because if you don't. . .if you don't, you're gonna put yourself, and you're gonna put Nicole, and you're gonna put Stephen and Lori and Josh, that whole family in danger.**

**JENNA  
What are you talking about?**

**TOM  
They'll kill you, Jenna. They'll kill all of you.**

**DECLAN [yelling from by the car]  
Jenna!**

**TOM [looks over his shoulder towards Declan]  
Now get outta here.**

**DECLAN  
Jenna!**

**TOM  
You remember what I told you.  
Go! And don't ever come back!  
Go!**

**[Jenna runs away as fast as she can. Tom stands there and watches her go.]**

**DECLAN  
Man, what is she doing?  
Jenna!**

**[Jenna suddenly appears running through the woods. She grabs Declan by the arms and pushes him towards the car.]**

**JENNA  
Let's go.**

**DECLAN  
What happened? What did you see?**

**JENNA  
Nothing!**

**DECLAN  
Jenna, you saw something!**

**JENNA [getting into the car]  
There was nothing there.  
[She sits in the passenger seat, breathing heavily.]**

**BACK HOME  
The Living Room**

**[Lori, Declan and Jenna are confronted by Stephen and Nicole about what they have been up to. Josh is leaning against the back of the couch listening.]**

**LORI  
I'm sorry I lied to you. I thought it was important for Jenna.**

**STEPHEN  
I told you to come straight home.**

**DECLAN  
That was my fault, Mr. Trager.**

**JENNA  
Please don't be mad at Lori and Declan. Everything they did was for me.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, that student who resembles you - Lori said she's been missing for 20 years and that she drew the logo.**

**JENNA  
There's no point in pursuing it now. I mean, what difference does it make to my life here and now?**

**[Stephen and Nicole exchange surprised glances]**

**JOSH  
If that's the case, why is that spot blocked on View-It-Earth?**

**JENNA  
No reason it should be. Just a bunch of trees. [Declan looks at Kyle]**

**[Jenna and Declan walk outside together.]**

**DECLAN  
Something happened out there in the woods.**

**JENNA  
No.**

**DECLAN [stops and turns to Jenna]  
I know you're in trouble, Jenna. I'm gonna tell Lori's parents. [starts to go back inside]**

**JENNA  
No, you can't do that!**

**DECLAN  
Then talk to me.**

**JENNA  
That man, Tom Foss. The security guard. He was out there in the woods. He warned me to stop asking questions about my past.**

**DECLAN  
Why?**

**JENNA  
He said something bad could happen to the Tragers. So we can't tell anyone or do anything. Just move on and forget all about it. Understand? Can I trust you?**

**DECLAN  
Yes.**

**LORI [coming down front steps]  
What, no good bye?**

**DECLAN  
You're not mad anymore?**

**LORI  
I'm over it.**

**JENNA  
Thanks for taking me, Lori.**

**LORI  
Told you you'd thank me.**

**DECLAN  
Later girl.**

**JENNA  
Later. [Jenna goes back into the house]**

**LORI [to Declan]  
If you dare say "Later Trager."**

**DECLAN  
I wasn't gonna say anything.**

**[She holds his arms and they kiss. Lori smiles at him.]**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Alone in her room, Jenna stares out the window, thinking about everything that has happened.]**

**VOICEOVER  
All this time, I'd been trying to restore my memory. But I didn't realize that sometimes memories are better left forgotten. I wanted to know who I was. But maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved.**

**[In the fenced off section of the woods near U-Dub, a camera is mounted high on a tree. It is recording every sight and sound in this forbidden area.**

**A man in a suit enters a darkened room backlit by a strange red glow. Several men are stationed at monitors around the room. He walks over to another man in a suit who is wearing an ID tag with the mysterious logo.]**

**MAN #1 [tapping some keys at his station]  
From three hours ago.**

**[A recording from the camera in the woods plays on his monitor. They watch a girl climbing the chain link fence. He enlarges and freezes the picture - it is focused directly onto Jenna's face.]**

**MAN #2 [surprised]  
781227. She's alive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ZZYZX**

**[A man in a suit is walking down a dark, mysterious hallway. It is the same man who recognized Jenna in the video taken in the woods near U-Dub. He stops, knocks twice on a door and lets himself into a room. A woman is standing in this room holding a remote control in her hand. Hanging across a wall are four large video screens. Over and over again, each screen is replaying the images of Jenna in the forbidden section of the woods.]**

**WOMAN [speaking with an accent]  
I'm looking at a ghost, Mr. Reynolds. 781227 was scheduled for termination two months ago. How is it possible she survived?**

**REYNOLDS  
I'm still looking into it.**

**WOMAN  
How did she leave here? How has she functioned all this time?**

**REYNOLDS  
I'll get you the answers, Miss Thatcher.**

**THATCHER  
This is an inexcusable breach. This Company cannot afford to have that subject loose in the outside world. You must find her.**

**[She zooms in on Jenna's face and freezes the image.]**

**LOCAL PARK**

**[Jenna and Josh are walking through the crowded park on a sunny day. As they cut through the basketball court, Jenna picks up a ball off the ground and tosses it towards a hoop. She sinks the shot with one hand.]**

**JOSH [looking at Jenna, then clearing his throat]  
The babe count is lame here today. But wait till the Beachwood Carnival this weekend? Tons of ladies there. Major opportunity to score.**

**NICK [he and Hillary walks by them, swinging her hips]  
Hey Jenna.**

**KYLE  
Hey.**

**JOSH [looking amazed and pointing at Hillary]  
She wants me. [Jenna just looks at him]  
Dude, she was totally throwing me the vibe.**

**JENNA  
If you say so.**

**[On a bench nearby, Lori and Alex are sitting together and talking. Alex looks very serious.]**

**LORI  
Don't let Erica pressure you. Wait until you're sure.**

**ALEX  
How do I know I'm sure?**

**NICK [comes over and leans against the bench]  
You don't. So either dive in or let the girl go.**

**LORI  
Hillary, don't make a blanket statement like that. **

**HILLARY [Standing next to the bench] Each situation is different.**

**NICK  
Yeah, but everyone is the same when it comes to the horizontal tango.**

**ALEX  
No, Erica's different. She's special.  
[Hillary smiles and looks away]  
What, haven't you ever found anyone special?**

**LORI [chuckling]  
Not for more than five minutes.**

**NICK  
Actually, I have found someone. [Hillary's face is filled curiosity]**

**LORI  
Oh, really? Who?**

**[Nick doesn't answer her, but just smiles a "secret" smile.]**

**JOSH [watching Hillary]  
I think they're talkin' about me.  
[He squints and leans forward to try and figure out what their saying.]  
"Lick the. . .paper. . .walnut."**

**JENNA  
What are you doing?**

**JOSH  
Reading her lips.**

**[Jenna focuses on them and watches their lips move.]**

**NICK [repeats what Nick says]  
"This is different. She's different. Which is why I'm not going to talk about it."  
[repeats what Hillary says]  
"I'm your sister. I can't believe you won't tell me who it is."**

**JOSH [amazed]  
Did you just - did she just say that?**

**JENNA  
I don't think their talking about you.**

**JOSH  
Ah, she totally is. Come on, you. . .she. . .you just said that she s- **

**JENNA [looking and repeating what Nick says]  
"The first time we kissed - God, it gets me hot just to think about it."**

**JOSH  
He giveth and He taketh away. [sighs] Well, it's Hillary's loss anyways. Now you're a master lip reader. Is there anything you can't do?**

**JENNA Yeah figure out who I am.**

**ZZYZX**

**[Miss Thatcher and Mr. Reynolds continue their discussion about Jenna.]**

**THATCHER  
If we don't locate her soon, her abilities will draw attention, invite questions. We can't let that happen.**

**REYNOLDS  
I'll take care of it.**

**THATCHER [watching the part of video with Tom Foss; his face is covered]  
That may be difficult. Apparently, she has a protector.**

**REYNOLDS  
Yes, we're still trying to identify him.**

**THATCHER  
Do that. Then remove him.**

**REYNOLDS  
And the girl?**

**THATCHER [staring at Jenna's image with no emotion on her face]  
Do what should have been done months ago.**

**[opening music]**

**TOM FOSS'S APARTMENT**

**[Tom is sitting in front of his monitors talking to his mysterious partner on the cell phone.]**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Watch her, but don't get too close. The Company will make the connection soon and they will send someone to trail you.**

**TOM  
I know how they work. I'll be ready.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Has she been asking any more questions?**

**TOM [on the monitor, he watches Jenna at home in her room]  
I told her to keep quiet. So far she has.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is sitting at her desk going through her drawings of the forest and Professor Kern. She is unaware that Tom Foss is watching her by way of hidden camera.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Tom Foss had warned me to stop digging into my past, but how could I surrender my search? How could I leave all my questions behind and simply move on? Still, I couldn't put the family at risk.**

**NICOLE [opening door and coming in]  
Hey.  
[Jenna looks over her shoulder at her with an uncomfortable expression.]  
Jenna, I haven't wanted to push you, but with everything that happened at the University, I think it's time we had a real talk.**

**JENNA  
I'm really not in the mood for a therapy session.**

**NICOLE  
You saw a 20-year old photograph of a woman who looks just like you. A woman who drew the same symbol that you've been drawing.**

**JENNA  
I'm tired of the past. I want to focus on the present now.**

**NICOLE [continues to try to push her]  
We need to figure out your past in order for your present to make sense.**

**JENNA  
Why? What's done is done. [stands up] It's time to move on. [she leaves the room by herself]**

**[Someone knocks on the front door. Jenna opens it and it is Declan.]**

**DECLAN [coming inside]  
How's it goin'?**

**JENNA  
It's goin' good.**

**DECLAN  
Yeah?**

**[Jenna looks around furtively.]**

**JENNA [lowering her voice; Stephen is right behind them in the kitchen]  
Declan, just forget all about what happened.**

**DECLAN [lowers his voice]  
Forget it. Right. You don't know anything about this guy, Tom Foss, but he tells you to stop investigating your own life. And you're gonna listen to him?**

**JENNA  
If I don't, and he finds out that I'm still asking questions, the Tragers could get hurt.**

**DECLAN  
He doesn't have to know about it.**

**LORI [coming downstairs]  
Am I interrupting something?**

**DECLAN  
No. Not at all.**

**[They kiss each other and while Lori is still smiling at him, Declan looks over at Jenna. Witnessing the kiss, Stephen glowers in the kitchen.]**

**Stephen and Nicole's Room**

**[Stephen comes into the room and shuts the door. Nicole is sitting on the bed working on her laptop.]**

**STEPHEN  
I don't like that guy.**

**NICOLE  
Who?**

**STEPHEN [kicking off his shoes]  
Dexter.**

**NICOLE  
Declan. [she smiles and shakes her head a little at him]**

**STEPHEN  
Whatever. I don't want Lori seeing him anymore.**

**NICOLE  
Good luck with that.**

**STEPHEN [taking off watch and emptying pockets]  
He's trouble.**

**NICOLE  
Actually, I think he's got some potential.**

**STEPHEN  
He's a hit-and-run driver that deflowered our daughter. He's lucky I still let him in the house.**

**[Nicole looks a little amused by his behavior.**

**Outside of their room, Josh is kneeling with his ear pressed to the door. Jenna walks by and stops when she sees him.]**

**JENNA  
Holding up the door?**

**JOSH  
Shssh! I can't hear what they're saying.**

**JENNA  
Why don't you just ask 'em what they're talking about?**

**JOSH  
Because they're talking about me.  
[sighs and stands up] My midterm grades were mailed out. I need advance warning if I tanked so I can start spin control.  
Hey - you don't have X-ray vision by any chance, do you? Read their lips through the door?  
[Jenna gives him a look and starts to walk away]  
How about X-ray hearing?  
[Stopping, Jenna is intrigued by this and they both go over and press their ears against the side of the door.]**

**JENNA [repeats what she hears]  
"I won't stand for it anymore."**

**JOSH  
Crap. Who said that?**

**JENNA  
Your dad.**

**JOSH  
Wait, can you really hear what he says through the door?**

**JENNA  
But I'm not gonna listen.**

**JOSH  
Hang on. Talk about potential, buddy. This could be huge.**

**[Jenna leaves, but Josh kneels down in front of the door again trying to overhear what his parents are saying.]**

**ZZYZX**

**[Miss Thatcher and Mr. Reynolds are still in the room discussing the situation. On one of the video screens, Tom Foss's Company data and photo are displayed.]**

**REYNOLDS [debriefing her]  
Tom Foss. He was assigned to 781227.**

**THATCHER  
What do you know of him?**

**REYNOLDS  
He was with us for ten years. As a matter of fact, he had a hand in training me.  
[While he talks, Miss Thatcher picks up a folder off the desk and looks through it.]  
He's quiet. . .intense. He never had a problem with the nature of his assignment or at least not till the subject was scheduled for termination.**

**THATCHER  
Yes, I see he resigned shortly after.**

**[The video screen next to Tom's image appears to be blank, only reflecting light or objects in the room. However, occasionally the letter Z will appear at random, like in a screensaver.]**

**REYNOLDS  
William Kern went missing around that same time. [Thatcher looks up at him] Oh, and Dennis Bunker, who processed Foss's resignation? He disappeared, too.**

**THATCHER  
Foss has been covering his tracks.**

**REYNOLDS  
Oh, I'm sure he's expecting our visit. He won't go anywhere near the girl now.**

**THATCHER  
Does he have family?**

**REYNOLDS [clicks remote and brings up a photograph over Tom's data]  
No. His wife and daughter died in a car accident a few years back.**

**[She looks at the photograph of a woman and a little girl.]**

**THATCHER  
Follow him for now. See what you find.**

**THE PARK**

**[Jenna and Josh are back at the park again walking around.]**

**JOSH  
If you can hear through the door, if you concentrate, maybe you can hear what people say from far away.**

**JENNA  
Why would I want to do that?**

**JOSH  
God, that brain is just wasted on you!  
Humor me.**

**JENNA  
Okay, but what do I do?**

**JOSH  
You're the genius. Figure it out. Focus or something.  
[They sit down on a fake log bench]  
[pointing] Over there with the dog. What are they saying?**

**VOICEOVER  
I tried to ignore my other senses, devoting all my attention to hearing. And slowly, I could filter out the unnecessary noise.**

**[Jenna concentrates on a couple with a little dog. Noises are coming from every direction in the park - the dog barking, a man mowing the grass, people talking, playing basketball, a leaf blower - until gradually, the only thing she hears is the couple's conversation.]**

**"HUSBAND  
You're making a big deal out of this. I mean, how often does she visit?**

**WIFE  
The woman hovers and she flits around making helpful little suggestions.**

**HUSBAND  
Okay, well it's just for a few more days, okay, and then she's back to Florida.**

**WIFE  
She better be or I will personally strap your mother on that plane.**

**HUSBAND  
Okay, all right, but you know, I mean, it's not like your parents are perfect either.**

**WIFE  
They're not, but at least they don't get in the way, you know. . ."**

**JOSH  
Can you hear anything?**

**[Suddenly Jenna winces in pain and presses her hand to her forehead.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I saw a flash of light.**

**JOSH  
What's wrong?!**

**VOICEOVER  
Like a strange electrical charge in my head. It was as if my body were warning me not to continue.  
Declan told me to look into my past without Tom Foss knowing. I knew I'd just found a way, but I couldn't let on to anyone else.**

**JOSH  
Jenna, can you hear anything?**

**JENNA  
No. . .not a sound. [gets up and leaves]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Living Room**

**[Nicole is sitting at the desk in front of the computer. She is talking on her cell phone while she works.]**

**NICOLE  
Yeah, thanks so much, Lou. Bye. [hangs up]**

**STEPHEN [coming into room]  
Lou Daniels?**

**NICOLE  
Yeah, I was checking a reference on a therapist for Jenna.**

**STEPHEN [sits on the back of couch]  
Why does she need a second therapist?**

**NICOLE  
Actually, I don't think I should be treating her at all. I've been working with her for months and she still can't remember anything beyond those flashes, which I can't explain. And then yesterday, she insisted she was ready to put the past behind her.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, maybe that's the best thing.**

**NICOLE  
Stephen, she's been struggling for so long to remember. She can't be done just like that. She's regressing, and. . .I can't get through to her.**

**STEPHEN  
Give it some more time.**

**NICOLE  
But she won't talk to me. Not as her therapist.**

**STEPHEN  
You've never given up on a patient before.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna's become. . .more than a patient to me. And that's the problem. I'm afraid I can't be objective. And it's getting in the way of her progress.**

**[Stephen nods, understanding]**

**BACK AT THE PARK**

**[Jenna is by herself. Walking past the basketball court, she watches Charlie and Declan playing, then goes over to Alex who is sitting on a bench near the court.]**

**ALEX  
Hey, Jenna.**

**JENNA [sitting down]  
Hey. How's the game?**

**ALEX  
Oh, I don't know. I've been trying to study for my confirmation.**

**JENNA  
What are you confirming?**

**ALEX  
My faith. [Jenna watches him intently; she is a good listener]  
My mom really wants me to do it. And I was all set to go last year. . .but after my dad died. . .well, I wasn't really into the whole religion thing. But I'm doing it now. I'd really love you to come to the ceremony.**

**JENNA  
Are you sure your mom will be okay with that?**

**AMANDA  
She doesn't get to decide everything for me. Besides, you're my friend and I want you to be there. [Jenna smiles at him]**

**ERICA [comes up behind him]  
Hey, honey.**

**ALEX  
Oh gross! You're all sweaty from your run!**

**ERICA  
Oh, you know you love it.**

**ALEX [Declan walks up and exchanges glances with Jenna]  
Whatever. Well, I gotta run. Our church bishop's coming by.**

**DECLAN  
Sounds like a blast.**

**ALEX  
Bye guys.**

**CHARLIE  
All right, I'm outta here, too. [all three of them leave]**

**[Jenna and Declan watch them walk off.]**

**DECLAN  
Forget about him. There's plenty more where that came from.**

**JENNA  
It's not Amanda. I need your help.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Living Room**

**[Stephen is sitting on the sofa working on his laptop. Lori comes into the room all dressed up to go out. She grabs her purse and starts to head towards the front door.]**

**LORI  
Bye dad.**

**STEPHEN  
Where you off to?**

**LORI  
Just. . .going to hang with Declan before the carnival.**

**STEPHEN  
Declan. . .**

**LORI  
You say that with such enthusiasm.**

**STEPHEN  
What do you see in that guy?**

**LORI [sighing]  
Dad - **

**STEPHEN  
You know you could find somebody solid and honorable. Somebody who hasn't committed a felony.**

**LORI  
Declan owned up to that accident. He's doing community service now.**

**STEPHEN [sarcastically]  
Ah, well, I feel so much better.  
[Lori just looks at him and crosses her arms]  
I was his age once. I know how boys like him think.**

**LORI  
Oh really, how's that?**

**STEPHEN  
I don't like to think about it.  
No, I'm serious, Lori. I don't trust him.**

**LORI  
Well, then I guess you'll just have to trust me. [she leaves]**

**BACK AT THE PARK SOMEWHERE**

**DECLAN  
So now you got super hearing?**

**JENNA  
No, my ears work just like yours. But when I concentrate, it's like my brain can pick up specific sounds. I can hear voices from a distance.**

**DECLAN  
You wanna find Tom Foss and listen in.**

**JENNA  
Help me track him down.**

**DECLAN  
Just say when.**

**JENNA  
Now.**

**[Declan's phone rings; he answers it.]**

**LORI  
Declan - tell me you didn't forget.**

**DECLAN  
I didn't, but, uh, can we hook up at the carnival instead?**

**LORI  
Why?**

**DECLAN  
Something came up.**

**LORI  
Not too vague.**

**DECLAN  
Look, I'm sorry. I just got pulled into something.**

**LORI  
Declan, be straight with me. I don't wanna start this again.**

**DECLAN  
There's nothin' to start. I just have to meet you there, all right?**

**LORI  
Fine. [hangs up on him and dials another number]**

**NICK [he is walking somewhere in a hurry]  
What's up?**

**LORI  
Declan just totally bailed on me and he's acting all shady. Tell me I'm being paranoid.**

**NICK  
Yeah, you're being paranoid.**

**LORI  
What, no conspiracy theory to bolster my neurosis?**

**NICK  
Lori, I gotta go.**

**LORI  
Are you with your mystery woman?**

**NICK  
I'm about to be. Call Hillary, she isn't doing anything. [hangs up]**

**PALISADE SYSTEMS**

**[Jenna and Declan are at the front desk talking to a receptionist who is busy typing on a keyboard.]**

**KIM  
Look, I can't give out Tom's address.**

**DECLAN  
We really need to find him, Kim. It's important.**

**KIM  
Leave your name and a phone number and I'll have him call you.**

**DECLAN  
But we have to see him now.**

**[A couple of guys walk by laughing.]**

**GUY  
There she is.**

**[The guys stop near the reception desk. While talking, they keep glancing in her direction. Distracted, Kim looks over her shoulder at them.]**

**DECLAN [waving his fingers]  
Hellooo?**

**KIM  
Look, that information is private and confidential.  
[to herself] What are they talking about?**

**JENNA [looks over at the guys and reads their lips]  
Happy hour.**

**KIM  
I knew it.  
[to Jenna] How did you know that?**

**JENNA  
I read their lips. [Declan does not look surprised]  
[repeats what he heard]  
"She put on quite a show." [Declan snickers]**

**KIM  
I had three margaritas.  
So what's the cute one saying?**

**JENNA  
Which one's the cute one?**

**DECLAN  
Uh, hold on. You wanna know more? That information is private and confidential.**

**KIM  
Look, I'd really like to help you, but I can't.**

**DECLAN  
The truth is, Tom's a security guard in our neighborhood. He got us out of a huge mess. We wanna see him right away to pay him back.**

**KIM  
Fine.**

**[Declan and Jenna leave the building and head towards Declan's car. Declan has a piece of paper in his hand with Tom's address.]**

**DECLAN  
He doesn't live far.**

**JENNA  
Then let's go.**

**DECLAN  
Look at you all ready for a stake-out.**

**JENNA  
I don't wanna waste any more time. [gets into the car]**

**SOMEWHERE NEAR TOM'S APARTMENT**

**[Tom pulls up to a curb in his company car. He gets out and appears to walk into a sidewalk store. Driving around the intersection, Reynolds spots him, pulls over and parks. Picking up his cell phone, he dials a number.]**

**REYNOLDS [talking into phone]  
I found Foss.**

**THATCHER [on phone]  
Is the girl with him?**

**REYNOLDS  
No. [hangs up]**

**[Suddenly the passenger door opens. Tom gets into the car and pulls out a gun before Reynolds can do anything.] **

**TOM  
Come on, man. I thought I taught you better than that.**

**REYNOLDS  
Is that any way to say hello?**

**TOM  
What do you want?**

**REYNOLDS  
I'm sure you know. I mean, you betray The Company, all we worked for, to end up as what - some neighborhood watchman? If you kill me, they're gonna send somebody else. They'll keep looking, they'll keep searching, till they find the subject.**

**TOM  
She's not a subject.**

**REYNOLDS  
See? You let your heart get in the way. You know, this humanity has really made a mess of things, hasn't it? Yet you kill Kern and Bunker? I mean, look what protecting this girl's cost you. Just tell me where she is and be done with it.**

**TOM  
She's gone. She's gone so far away, they'll never find her.**

**REYNOLDS  
Oh, we will. And we're watching you, Tom. I mean that girl comes anywhere near you - we're gonna get her.**

**TOM [pushes the gun into Reynold's side]  
You stay away from her. You understand?**

**[Tom gets out of the car and leaves. Angry, Reynolds hits the steering wheel with his hand.]**

**TOM'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

**[Jenna and Declan get out of the car in front of the building and walk towards the front entrance. Just as they start to look at the directory, an older lady comes out of the building. Jenna holds the door open for her and they both slip inside.**

**Tom is inside the apartment, talking on his phone and pacing.]**

**TOM [worried]  
She sent someone. Cyrus Reynolds. He's the head of security.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
What did you tell him?**

**TOM  
[sighs] I said they'd never find her, but they're on the trail now, so. . .**

**[On the fifth floor, Jenna and Declan are looking around when Declan spots Tom's apartment.]**

**DECLAN [going over to the door]  
This is it - 509.  
[Jenna stands outside the door and listens]  
What do you hear? Is he in there?**

**TOM [still talking on phone]  
We have to take him out fast.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
That plan is already in motion.**

**TOM  
Okay. I'll keep track of the girl.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
No, they're watching you. Don't interfere. [Tom hangs up]**

**[Nicole and Lori's voices can be heard in the room. Tom taps his keyboard, turning on the monitors on his desk. Lori is back home and talking with her mom in the kitchen. Watching them, Tom turns up the volume and listens in on their conversation.]**

**"NICOLE  
Lori, I need to ask you something and I want you to be straight with me.**

**LORI  
Mom, I'm really not in the mood for one of those talks right now."**

**"NICOLE  
It's not about you - it's about Jenna. She's been acting so strange lately."**

**[Jenna reacts when she recognizes their voices through the door.]**

**JENNA  
Nicole - **

**DECLAN  
What about her?**

**JENNA  
And Lori. I can hear them inside.**

**DECLAN  
What are you talkin' about?**

**"LORI  
Jenna? Acting strange? This is news to you, why?**

**NICOLE  
No, I'm serious. Ever since you took her to the University, she's been so distant. Did anything happen there that I should know about?**

**LORI  
You mean aside from her seeing that picture of her look-alike? Of course Jenna's freaked out.**

**[Listening, Tom is concerned about the subject of this conversation.]**

**NICOLE  
Well, I just wish she would talk to me about it.**

**LORI  
You can't be on her all the time.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm her therapist.**

**LORI  
Give her some space. Like you do me and Josh."**

**[Electrical charges flash through Jenna's head. She suddenly becomes dizzy and leans against the inside of the door.]**

**VOICEOVER  
More flashes of light. The harder I tried to listen, the brighter and more intense they became.**

**"LORI  
You used to let us try to figure it out on our own and then you used to tell us what to do."**

**DECLAN  
Jenna, are you all right?**

**JENNA  
Yeah.  
But I heard them. Lori and Nicole, I heard their voices.**

**DECLAN  
That's impossible.**

**[Inside the room, Tom shuts off his system. Turning around, he heads towards the door.]**

**JENNA  
He's coming.**

**[Jenna and Declan take off down the hallway. Tom grabs his keys and leaves his apartment, locking the door. As he heads towards the elevator, he hears a floorboard squeak and pauses for a moment to listen. Jenna and Declan are hiding around the corner just a few feet away from him. When he leaves, the two come back out into the hallway to figure out what to do next.]**

**JENNA  
We have to go in.**

**DECLAN  
You wanna break into his apartment?**

**JENNA  
No. But I have to know why I heard them inside.**

**DECLAN  
That is bizarre.**

**JENNA  
How do we do it?**

**DECLAN [taps Jenna on the arm]  
Come on.**

**[Jenna follows Declan down one of the hallways.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Stephen and Nicole's Room**

**[Josh is in the bedroom snooping around in his father's papers when Stephen walks into the room.]**

**STEPHEN  
Lookin' for loose change?**

**JOSH  
Uh, no - I was just - **

**STEPHEN  
Skip the story and just tell me what's goin' on.**

**JOSH  
Okay, fine. How bad are they?**

**STEPHEN  
What?**

**JOSH  
My grades? Look, I know they came in today, and you and mom are just makin' me sweat just to torture me.**

**STEPHEN [chuckling]  
Well, as appealing as that sounds, the mail hasn't even come yet.**

**JOSH  
Great.**

**STEPHEN  
I see how you've been applying yourself. What do you have to worry about?  
[Josh doesn't answer; looks very worried]  
Josh?**

**JOSH  
Look, I've tried. I've done all the work, I really have. And if I bomb out in remedial, which means - **

**STEPHEN  
It just means you're gonna have to work a little harder. But don't get ahead of yourself. I have a feeling you got some pretty good news coming.**

**JOSH  
You have to say that.**

**STEPHEN  
No, I don't. I just believe in you. I think you should, too.**

**JOSH  
So, uh, can this vote of confidence translate into an extra $20 for the carnival?**

**STEPHEN [smiling]  
Always workin' it.**

**JOSH  
Saw my chance. Had to take it.**

**TOM'S APARTMENT**

**[Declan and Jenna climb out of a window in the building to the fire escape outside Tom's apartment. Declan tries to open a window but it is locked. Looking around, Jenna finds a long piece of metal which Declan uses to pry open the window. They crawl through into Tom's apartment, go through the bedroom out into the main room and start to look around.]**

DECLAN  
At least we know they're not tied up in here.

**JENNA  
I know what I heard.**

**DECLAN  
You got your wires crossed, buddy.**

**[Jenna looks at a framed photograph on a shelf of a woman and a little girl. She notices Declan handling some of Tom's belongings.]**

**JENNA  
Don't touch anything.**

**DECLAN  
Nothin' to touch. This guys lives like a monk.  
[points towards the monitors on the desk]  
Except for that. It's pretty hi-tech.**

**[Jenna taps some keys, turning on the monitors. Each one pans a different room in the Trager house picked up by the hidden cameras. One monitor shows Jenna's room and her bathtub.]**

**DECLAN  
What the - ?  
[Jenna taps a few more keys and the camera zooms in on her tub.]  
This guy's a friggin' stalker.**

**[Another keystroke and Lori's room appears on a monitor. She and Hillary are lying across her bed talking to Nick.]**

**"HILLARY  
You give me every single detail of your sex life, more than I ever need to know, and now all of a sudden you've got this mystery woman and you don't kiss and tell?**

**NICK  
Why is it so important to you two?**

**LORI  
Because I know what you're hiding. I know it's Declan."**

**DECLAN [listening]  
How could she think that?**

**"NICK  
Oh my God, you're insane. And besides I said it was a girl.**

**LORI [gets off the bed]  
I'm not stupid.**

**HILLARY  
Right now you are. It's not Declan, okay? I swear. You know, not everything has to do with you and your boyfriend. [grabs her purse] We gotta go. [she leaves]"**

**DECLAN  
This is sick. We gotta rip these damn cameras out.**

**[Hearing footsteps, Jenna looks over her shoulder at the door and signals Declan to hold on. Tom is coming back down the hallway. Jingling his keys in his hand, he stops at the door. Forgetting to turn off the monitors, the two run out of the room and climb back out of the bedroom window just as Tom enters his apartment. He stops when he sees that the monitors are on and starts looking around the room for the intruder. Tom checks one room, but it is empty.**

**Behind the building, Jenna and Declan are running as fast as they can back to Declan's car. There is only one room left to check. Going to the window, Tom looks out and sees the two running down the street. He leaves to go after them.**

**Sitting in his car staking out Tom's apartment building, Reynolds sees Jenna and Declan running and getting into Declan's car. He talks into his cell phone.]**

**REYNOLDS  
Subject's in sight. But she's not alone.**

**THATCHER [on phone]  
Find your moment - then do it.**

**[Reynolds hangs up and starts to follow Declan in his car. Outside at last, Tom runs around the building after them, but he cannot get there in time. All he can do is watch the two drive away, followed by Cyrus Reynolds.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Josh's Room**

**[Josh is lying across the bed reading a magazine and listening to music on his headphones. He doesn't see his parents come into the room with stern expressions on their faces or hear his dad calling him.]**

**STEPHEN  
Josh?  
Josh! [Josh finally notices them]  
We need to see you.**

**JOSH [takes off headphones]  
What did I do?**

**STEPHEN [holds up an envelope]  
[very serious] We got the mail.**

**[Stephen takes a piece of paper out of the envelope and hands it to Josh. Worried, he starts to read it and then a smile spreads across his face.]**

**JOSH [exhilarated; getting off the bed]  
I did it!**

**STEPHEN [laughing]  
You did it! [pats Josh's arm]**

**JOSH  
I'm out of remedial! Hh!**

**LORI [coming into room]  
What's going on?**

**JOSH [hands her his grades]  
Check it out, I'm a genius.**

**LORI  
With a B+, 2 Bs and a C?**

**NICOLE [gives Lori a "look"]  
Josh, congratulations. [kisses him on forehead]**

**JOSH  
And Jenna didn't help me at all.**

**STEPHEN  
Oh yeah, where is Jenna?**

**NICOLE  
Oh she just called. She's goin' straight to the carnival with Declan.**

**LORI [looks over at Nicole]  
Declan?**

**[Josh plants an exaggerated kiss on Lori's forehead and laughs.]**

**LORI [brushes off the kiss with one hand]  
Get away from me, you little creep.**

**[She shoves his grades back at him and leaves.]**

**JOSH [doing the Happy Dance]  
Yeah, I'm a genius, I'm a genius.**

**NICOLE [laughing]  
You're a genius!**

**JOSH  
Wooh! All right! Yeaaaahh. . .**

**BEACHWOOD CARNIVAL**

**[Declan describes some of the rides to Jenna while they are walking around the carnival. Reynolds is following them at a discreet distance. Lori and Josh are also there and she is outlining her rules to Josh.]**

**LORI  
Meet me out front in two hours and don't come near me till then.**

**JOSH  
It's not me you should be worried about. It's the Carnies.**

**LORI  
Who?**

**JOSH  
Circus folk. Chicks with beards, fortune tellers. They totally abduct teenage girls.**

**LORI [smiling]  
Look, like I'm scared. I live with a freak show.  
[she sees Declan and Jenna]  
Later.**

**JOSH [goes over to a group of girls]  
Hello ladies.**

**[Declan sees Lori and she waves at him.]**

**DECLAN [pats her on the arm]  
Hey Jenna, I'll see you later, all right? [leaves]**

**[Jenna is left all by herself. She is fascinated watching the rides go round and round and isn't aware that Reynolds is making his way towards her through the crowd. Just as he is closing in on Jenna, Erica and Alex get there first and cut him off.]**

**ALEX  
Hey Kyle. Checking out a ride?**

**ERICA  
Go on The Rotor, dude. It's crazy.**

**ALEX  
I won't go near it. Rollercoasters freak me out.**

**JENNA  
Which one do you like?**

**[In the background, Reynolds is still watching her.]**

**ALEX  
Erica will make fun, but - the carousel.**

**ERICA  
Oh, no, no. The carousel's great - if you're seven.**

**ALEX  
Well, you don't have to go on it with me. [laughs] What do you say, Jenna? You up for a spin?**

**JENNA  
Sounds good.**

**[They start to walk off together.]**

**ERICA  
Oh go ahead. Try to contain your excitement.**

**[Erica watches them leave, turns and heads very deliberately in another direction. Reynolds follows Jenna and Alex.**

**Standing at the Hit-the-Bulls-Eye shooting gallery, Lori is talking with Declan before the game starts.]**

**DECLAN  
Look, I'm sorry I had to bail.**

**LORI  
Why didn't you just say you were with Jenna?**

**DECLAN  
I don't know. It's personal.**

**LORI  
What are you two up to?**

**DELAN  
She needed help with something. Why are you so suspicious all the time?**

**LORI  
Why do you give me reason to be?**

**DECLAN  
Hey, if you want this to work, you gotta trust me.**

**[The bell rings and the game begins. Lori doesn't answer Declan and he looks away frustrated.]**

**On the Carousel**

**[Alex and Jenna walk through the carousel looking for seats.]**

**JENNA  
Where should we sit?**

**ALEX [spotting two horses]  
How about these two? [someone takes one of the seats first]  
Sorry.**

**JENNA  
I'll stand.**

**ALEX  
No you sit, I'll stand.**

**[Jenna climbs on a horse and Alex stands next to her holding onto the pole. The carousel starts to slowly spin around.]**

**JENNA  
Here we go.**

**ALEX  
It gets faster. Just warning you. [laughs]**

**JENNA [grins at him]  
How fast?**

**ALEX  
Fast enough for a seven year old.**

**JENNA [smiling]  
For a seven year old?**

**ALEX  
Yeah. [the rides starts to spin faster] See?**

**[Alex watches Jenna and smiles. Spinning around, they pass Declan, Charlie and Erica in the middle of an intense conversation. Jenna can overhear part of what they are saying.]**

**"DECLAN  
You have to tell him.**

**ERICA  
What are you, nuts?**

**DECLAN  
Lori thought I was with her."**

**[The carousel spins around and they pass by Charlie, Erica and Declan again.]**

**"CHARLIE  
It's not my fault Lori doesn't trust you.**

**DECLAN  
Oh, like Alex trusts you?"**

**[Jenna looks very worried as she keeps up with their conversation. Erica waves at Alex and he waves back at her.]**

**"ERICA  
I've got a great thing going with him and I'm not gonna ruin it.**

**[Jenna is straining to hear what they are saying.]**

**DECLAN  
Great for you. Go out with Alex, get tapped by Nick on the side."**

**[Jenna keeps turning her head to keep up with the conversation. A painful flash sparks inside of her head again.]**

**JENNA [wincing]  
Uh!**

**ALEX [puts his hand on her shoulder]  
Jenna, are you all right?**

**JENNA  
I'm fine.**

**[He believes her and smiles. Charlie, Erica and Declan walk off. Taking their place, Tom Foss walks up to the carousel. Jenna sees him and is very alarmed. Alex notices that she has become uneasy.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna, relax. This is fun.**

**[Reynolds appears behind Tom and from under his folded jacket, pushes a gun into Tom's ribs. Turning around on the ride, Jenna watches them and hears their conversation.]**

**"REYNOLDS  
You taught me well after all.**

**TOM  
You're gonna shoot me in front of all these people?**

**REYNOLDS  
You know how it works, Tom. A shot or two out of nowhere. Mass hysteria always provides an escape route."**

**VOICEOVER  
I struggled to hear them, and I knew if I tried any harder, it might bring back more of those uncomfortable flashes. But I had to hear what they were saying.**

**[Jenna starts to become dizzy as she strains to listen.]**

**"REYNOLDS  
You should've obeyed orders. You should've terminated her according to instruction.**

**TOM  
Well, it's done now, it's too late. The girl doesn't know anything.**

**[Another painful flash.]**

**REYNOLDS  
Your mistake could expose The Company. Everything we've ever worked for could be destroyed.**

**[The flashes are increasing in frequency.]**

**TOM  
Leave her alone!"**

**[Reynolds hits Tom over the head with his gun and he falls to the ground. Raising up the gun, Reynolds points it directly at Jenna. Suddenly Jenna falls off the horse onto the floor of the carousel. Her body starts to jerk and twitch in an uncontrollable seizure.**

**Alex hovers over Jenna in a panic. People start to gather around them.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna! Oh my God! Help! Jenna, please!  
[spectator: "Call an ambulance!"]  
Somebody help!  
[spectator: "Call 911!"]  
Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!  
Jenna, please!**

**[Cyrus Reynolds walks away from the scene. Coming to and holding the back of his head, Tom watches Jenna in trouble on the floor of the carousel.]**

**ALEX  
Jenna! Oh my God, Jenna! Somebody please! She needs help!  
Jenna!**

**HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM**

**[Stephen and Nicole are walking with the doctor who is treating Jenna.]**

**DOCTOR  
Jenna's a lucky young woman. Her vitals are stable and she's resting comfortably.**

**STEPHEN  
Why did this happen?**

**DOCTOR  
It's hard to say. Seizures are generated by bursts of electricity in the brain. Any number of things could have triggered this.  
[they stop at the nurses' station]  
Has Jenna bumped her head recently? Experienced headaches? Anything of that nature?**

**NICOLE  
Not that we're aware of.**

**DOCTOR [they resume walking]  
I know she was riding on a carousel at the time. It's possible the motion of the ride, the lights, the noise, might have disoriented her and set it off.**

**STEPHEN  
Could this happen again?**

**DOCTOR [stopping outside Jenna's room]  
I can't be certain. And given Jenna's amnesia, we don't know if she has a history of seizures. Fortunately, her MRI results are normal.**

**NICOLE  
Normal?**

**[Noting the surprise in her voice, Stephen looks over at Nicole.]**

**DOCTOR  
Mrs. Trager, that's good news. There's no brain damage, no abnormal activity.**

**NICOLE  
Yes, of course, that's wonderful. Your MRI machine is working properly?**

**DOCTOR  
Absolutely. And our radiologist is one of the best. So, hopefully, this is an isolated incident and Jenna can head home later tonight.**

**STEPHEN [smiles and shakes doctor's hand]  
Thank you.**

**NICOLE  
Thanks. [doctor leaves]**

**[Inside the room, Jenna is lying in a bed hooked up to several monitors. Lori and Josh are with him.]**

**JOSH [sitting on edge of bed]  
I'm tellin' ya, the sympathy angle? Works every time. **

**STEPHEN [comes into room with Nicole]  
Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?**

**JENNA  
Pretty good, I guess.**

**STEPHEN  
Doctor says you're gonna be just fine.**

**NICOLE  
Lori and Josh, why don't you tell everyone Jenna's okay.**

**LORI  
Feel better, Jenna. [Lori and Josh leave]**

**STEPHEN  
So, Jenna, do you remember what happened just before you started feelin' sick?**

**JENNA [hesitates for several moments before answering]  
No.  
So when can I go home?**

**NICOLE  
They want you to rest a little while longer. Then we'll go.**

**[Nicole and Stephen step outside the room to give Jenna a chance to rest.]**

**STEPHEN  
Big relief.**

**NICOLE  
Yeah. I have to say I'm surprised by that MRI.**

**STEPHEN  
Yeah, I could tell.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna's first MRI, months ago, showed an extraordinary amount of brain activity.**

**STEPHEN  
But they said the equipment malfunctioned.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I know, but since then we've seen what Jenna can do. How remarkable she can be. I guess I couldn't help thinking. . .maybe it was true. Maybe her results really were off the charts.**

**STEPHEN  
Instead, she's a normal teenage boy who's incredibly smart.**

**[Down at the end of the hall in the shadows, Reynolds is talking on the phone again with Thatcher and giving her an update.]**

**REYNOLDS  
You were right. Every man has his price. Even radiologists.**

**THATCHER [over phone]  
Allowing that girl's true results to come out would beg too many questions. Questions that might have unwanted consequences for The Company.**

**REYNOLDS  
I won't be able to get to her tonight.**

**THATCHER  
I'm not concerned. Next time, we will.**

**NICOLE [to Stephen]  
I'll be right back. [walks away]**

**[Reynolds hangs up, glances over at Stephen and Nicole, and leaves.**

**In the waiting room, Alex, Erica and Declan are waiting for news of Jenna. Hillary and Nick have made it to the hospital and finds them.]**

**HILLARY  
Is she okay?**

**DECLAN  
We're still waiting to hear.**

**NICK  
Lori said she collapsed on the carousel.**

**ALEX  
She was sitting right next to me.  
[Nick looks down where Alex and Erica are holding hands.]  
She was fine one minute, and then she just fell on the ground, shaking. It was so scary.**

**ERICA  
It's all gonna be okay.**

**DECLAN  
What was she doin' right before he fell?**

**ALEX  
Uh, well, she looked kind of distracted. She was just staring at people from the ride with this really intense look on her face.**

**[By his expression, Declan understands what Jenna was doing now.]**

**LORI [coming up to everyone]  
She's doing great. Really.**

**ALEX  
When can we see her?**

**LORI  
Better wait till she gets home.**

**ALEX  
Can you just tell him I'm thinking about him?**

**[Erica has a guilty expression on her face.]**

**LORI  
Sure.**

**DECLAN [takes Lori aside]  
I need to see Jenna.**

**LORI  
Declan, they said just family.**

**DECLAN  
Look, there's stuff going on that I can't explain. But it has nothing to do with us. You have to believe me.**

**LORI [smiles at him]  
Come on.  
[they head toward Jenna's room]**

**[In the room, Declan and Jenna speak to one another in lowered voices.]**

**DECLAN  
You gave us all a big scare, man.**

**JENNA  
Sorry.**

**DECLAN  
You were tryin' to hear somethin.'**

**JENNA  
Foss was there. And another man with a gun.**

**DECLAN  
Okay, that's enough. You gotta tell the Tragers what's goin' on.**

**JENNA  
But they could get hurt.**

**DECLAN  
But you will if you don't say somethin'. They're your family. Now is the time you need 'em the most.**

**[Stephen is still standing outside of Jenna's room. Lori brings him a cup of coffee.]**

**STEPHEN  
[takes coffee] Thanks.  
[Lori sees Declan and Jenna together in the room and smiles]  
I may have judged Declan a little too harshly.**

**LORI  
He's a really great guy when he wants to be.**

**NICOLE [coming up to them]  
Stephen, I just traded calls with Detective Breen. His message said he had news.**

**STEPHEN  
Like what?**

**NICOLE  
He didn't get into it.  
[Lori and Stephen leave; Nicole goes into Jenna's room]  
Thanks Declan. [he leaves]**

**[Alone in the room with Jenna, Nicole sits down on the edge of the bed to talk to her.]**

**NICOLE  
A lot of people were here for ya tonight.**

**JENNA  
I don't want you to worry about me.**

**NICOLE  
[shrugs] Can't help it.  
Jenna, we haven't talked lately. Really talked. Professionally. And I've tried not to push you, but - I can't help feeling that -  
[she struggles to hold back tears] - I've let ya down.**

**JENNA  
Let me down?**

**NICOLE  
It's my job to help you break through. To heal you.**

**JENNA [twirling her hair]  
But you have.**

**NICOLE  
But you haven't been able to remember anything. I keep promising answers and you're left with only more questions.**

**JENNA [with tears in his eyes]  
No, you took me in. . .when I had no one. You made me feel safe. . .and cared for. . .and loved. You made me feel like I was your daughter.**

**NICOLE [reaches to hold her hand]  
I think that's what's gotten in our way.**

**JENNA [a tear rolls down her cheek]  
No, it's what I needed. I still do.  
[she pauses for a moment]  
There's something I need to tell you.**

**[Interrupting them, a nurse comes into the room to take Jenna's pulse and they have to wait.**

**Lori stops at the water fountain for a drink and she hears soft laughter. Looking up, she sees Nick and Erica together. He is touching her and whispering in her ear. Nick and Lori exchange glances with each other.**

**At that moment, the Detective shows up and calls to Lori.]**

**DETECTIVE BREEN  
Lori Trager, I need to see your parents.**

**[Back in the room, the nurse has left and Nicole continues her conversation with Jenna.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna, whatever it is, you can tell me.**

**LORI [coming to the door]  
Mom?**

**NICOLE  
Lori, I need a moment with Jenna.**

**STEPHEN [comes to the door; Lori steps into the room]  
Nicole. This is important.**

**DETECTIVE BREEN [comes to the door; Stephen steps into the room]  
Mrs. Trager - there's been a new development.**

**[Josh comes into the room and stands next to Lori. A woman's voice can be heard right outside the door and suddenly, she and a strange man step into the room.]**

**WOMAN  
I'm sorry, we can't wait anymore.  
[to Jenna] Olivia, is that really you?**

**[Nicole is shocked and looks over Jenna. Confused, Jenna looks up at her, too, and then over at Lori and Josh. Then he looks towards the two strangers.]**

**JENNA  
Who are you?**

**[The couple are very emotional about seeing her.]**

**WOMAN  
Don't you remember? It's me. It's mom.  
We finally found you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOSPITAL**

**[Standing in the hallway outside of the hospital room, the Tragers and Petersons are talking about Jenna. Stephen is explaining what happened at the carnival. Jenna can see them through the open door. She keeps staring at them, and Julia can't take her eyes off of her or take the smile off of her face.]**

**STEPHEN [to David]  
The kids called us from the car. Apparently, she had a seizure.**

**[Lori is sitting on the end of Jenna's bed and Josh is standing nearby. The three of them have been looking back and forth at the Petersons.]**

**LORI [patting Jenna's hand]  
It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out.**

**STEPHEN [to David]  
That's about what happened.**

**DAVID  
As you can imagine, it's all we've been talking about.**

**[From her hospital bed, Jenna is staring suspiciously at the Petersons.]**

**VOICEOVER  
At a glance, anyone would believe the Petersons and I were related. They'd say I had her mouth and his chin. But I wanted more than a passing resemblance. Instead of thinking they could be my parents, I needed to feel that they were.**

**LORI [looking over her shoulder]  
They look like nice people.**

**JOSH [frowning at the Petersons]  
What the hell kinda name is Olivia?**

**LORI  
I can't believe you. Jenna's about to get hauled off by her parents. Can't you think of something decent to say?**

**JOSH  
It's not like I want her to go. She doesn't even look like an Olivia.**

**JENNA  
Do you think they'll wanna take me home with them soon?**

**LORI  
Maybe. I don't know.**

**DAVID  
Well, we'd been living in Hong Kong for two years when it happened. Five years ago, Olivia left for school, never came home.**

**JULIA [she hasn't taken her eyes off of Jenna]  
We thought it was a kidnapping. Some sort of extortion scheme. David's an executive for a bank.**

**DAVID  
But there was never any ransom call. I mean, there were no clues at all, right from the beginning.**

**JULIA  
And still, we never stopped looking for her. We never stopped hoping. And finally. . .out of nowhere, a hit on a missing person website.**

**DAVID  
We couldn't tell from the picture, but after talking to the detective and now seeing her. . .**

**JULIA  
I used to call her my Wandering Wonder. Sharp, inquisitive, studying everything, taking it all in.**

**[Julia and Jenna keep looking at each other.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna is -. I'm sorry. We're so used to calling her that.**

**DAVID  
We understand.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna is special. . .and. . .different in many ways.**

**JULIA  
She was born with some physical defects. Her organs weren't all in the right place.**

**DAVID  
But the corrective surgeries have made her as good as new, but without a belly button.**

**[Stephen and Nicole exchange glances.]**

**NICOLE  
We have so many questions.**

**JULIA  
So do we.**

**DAVID  
Well, they'll have to wait. The hospital arranged some DNA tests to verify paternity. In the meantime. . .**

**JULIA [looking at album in her hands]  
We were told that Olivia has no memory from the day before she was found. I put this photo album together. [hands the album to Nicole]**

**DAVID  
Thought it might jog some memories.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room - Later That Evening**

**[Back at home, Jenna is sitting in her bathtub looking through the photo album. By her expression, nothing is familiar to her. She looks up towards the hidden camera in her room. She knows where it is because she saw her room on the monitor in Tom's apartment.]**

**JENNA [to the camera]  
You said you had answers.**

**[In his apartment, Tom turns around at the sound of Jenna's voice. Jenna drops the photo album and gets out of the tub. Grabbing a chair, she climbs up on it in front of the camera and talks to Tom.]**

**Foss - listen to me. I know you're there. [Tom leans in to watch her on the monitor]  
Who are these people?!**

**[Jenna shakes the shelf where the camera lens is hidden so hard that the connection is lost, and Tom is left staring at nothing but static.]**

**[opening theme]**

**The Living Room**

**[The Tragers and Petersons are talking together when Jenna walks in carrying the photo album and a piece of paper. Without any formalities, Jenna begins questioning them immediately. She is suspicious and unfriendly.]**

**JENNA  
I have questions.**

**JULIA  
Go ahead.**

**JENNA  
Where am I from?**

**JULIA  
Well, let's see. You were born in Boston. And from there we moved around a little bit - D.C., Texas, Hong Kong.**

**JENNA  
Do I have any brothers or sisters?**

**DAVID  
We only wanted one child.**

**JENNA  
Pets?**

**DAVID  
We're both allergic.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna - slow down.**

**JULIA  
Maybe if we tell you some stories.**

**DAVID  
You remember the old claw-foot tub? From the house in Connecticut?**

**JULIA  
When we were moving to Hong Kong, Olivia kept insisting she didn't wanna go because she didn't know what the tub would be like. David, as a surprise, had the tub shipped.**

**DAVID [to Stephen]  
She jumped into it as soon as we took it out of the crate. Slept in it that night.**

**JULIA [looking at Jenna]  
And every night until. . .  
[David reaches out to put his arm around her.]**

**STEPHEN  
Jenna, is there anything else you want to ask?**

**JENNA  
Yes, who's Alyssa Baylen?**

**DAVID [looks confused]  
It doesn't sound familiar.**

**JENNA  
What about Professor William Kern?**

**JULIA [confused]  
Who?**

**JENNA [she walks towards her and shoves the piece of paper at her. It is Alyssa's drawing.]  
This logo, do you recognize it?**

**NICOLE  
Jenna. . .**

**JENNA[frustrated and angry]  
No, they act like they know me. They can't tell me anything to help me remember. And they don't know why people are missing or dead or how these people are connected to me.**

**NICOLE  
It's a lot to take in. It seems like for all of you, five years is just. . .gone.**

**Kitchen - The Next Morning**

**[Coming downstairs into the kitchen, Josh is all dressed up in a suit and tie. Stephen is drinking his coffee at the counter.]**

**JOSH  
Let's go people. God is waiting.**

**JENNA [walks in holding a small present in her hand]  
You wanna go to Alex's confirmation with me?**

**JOSH  
Sure! Church is neat. And I never get a chance to wear this suit.**

**STEPHEN [gets up to put milk carton back into the fridge]  
When do you ever wear that suit? And when did you start reeking of my aftershave? Ah - what's her name?**

**JOSH  
Okay. Maybe there's this girl named Ashley that I met at a party. Maybe she goes to Holy Family and sings in the choir. And maybe she finds the scent of a man. . .irresistible.  
[to Jenna] Hey, smooth out your skirt. [Jenna looks down at her skirt] The Lord hates a slob.**

**STEPHEN [walking out of kitchen]  
Watch yourself, Josh. Church isn't supposed to be fun.**

**JOSH  
Oh, is that why you never go?**

**HOLY FAMILY CHURCH  
Alex's Confirmation**

**[Alex is standing at the front of the church with several other candidates. Standing behind him, his sponsor holds a hand lightly upon Alex's right shoulder as the Bishop walks by in prayer. In the choir section, Ashley watches and smiles.**

**Jenna and Josh are sitting in a pew watching the ceremony.]**

**JOSH [looking at Ashley]  
God, she's hot. [Jenna looks over at him]  
Oh my God, can I even say "God?"  
[looks up at the ceiling] Sorry.**

**[Jenna looks around the church. Alex smiles at his mother who is sitting in a pew with Erica. His mother looks at him proudly.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Everywhere I looked, church provided unsettling contrasts. People whose beliefs encouraged honesty also practiced betrayal.  
[Nick is across the aisle from Erica and they sneak smiles at each other.]  
There was a lot about church I didn't understand, but I did know that faith meant believing in something, often without tangible proof. I wondered if I'd be able to do the same with the Petersons. . .and come to accept them wholeheartedly.**

**JOSH [watches the Bishop anointing Alex's forehead]  
What's he putting on her head?**

**JENNA  
Everyone else is being quiet, Josh. I think we should be quiet, too.**

**[Josh sighs]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room**

**[Nicole is sitting on the sofa looking through Jenna's photo album when Stephen comes home from dropping the kids off at the church.]**

**NICOLE  
Did church walls crumble at the sight of you?**

**STEPHEN [sits down next to her]  
Very funny.  
[She shows him a baby picture of Jenna. Julia is holding her up on her feet and she is smiling. They both chuckle at how cute she is.]  
[Looking at pictures on the pages] Yeah, I had gotten used to Jenna havin' no memories. Feels kinda strange to have her whole life laid out before us.**

**NICOLE [looking at some more pictures of Jenna as a small girl]  
Ah, she looks happy in these photos.**

**STEPHEN  
How're you doin'?**

**NICOLE  
I'm fine.**

**STEPHEN  
You can't be fine. I'm not fine.**

**NICOLE  
Look, since day one, she's been searching for clues to who she is and where she comes from - and now she knows. For me to be upset would just be selfish.**

**STEPHEN  
Or human.**

**NICOLE [hands him the album]  
I'm fine.  
[She calmly gets up and leaves the room.]**

**HOLY FAMILY CHURCH**

**[After the ceremony, Mrs. Bloom and Alex are standing with Nick outside the church. Jenna (with her skirt smoothed out) is walking up behind them carrying her gift.]**

**MRS. BLOOM [playing with Alex's hair]  
Oh, I'm just so proud of him.  
[She presses her forehead against Alex's, then looking around, sees Jenna.]  
Oh. Look, it's our neighbor.**

**JENNA  
Hi.**

**ALEX  
Hi.**

**ERICA  
Hey Jenna. Good to see you feelin' better.**

**[Jenna doesn't answer her, but hands Alex his gift.]**

**ALEX [takes present]  
Thanks.**

**MRS. BLOOM [takes Alex's arm and tries to lead him off]  
Alex, I think we should go and thank the Bishop now, okay?**

**ALEX  
We already thanked him.**

**MRS. BLOOM  
Alex. . .**

**ALEX  
Okay. God. . .**

**MRS. BLOOM  
Shsh!  
[they leave together]**

**ERICA [smiles]  
His mother's a piece of work. [grabs some food off a buffet table]**

**JENNA  
I think Alex has bigger problems right now. I know about Nick.**

**ERICA [stares for a moment at Jenna]  
You can't tell him.**

**JENNA  
I'm not the one who should.**

**[Lori and Declan are standing across the street next to Declan's car, waiting to pick up Josh and Jenna. Lori is watching the exchange between Erica and Jenna. Erica says something to Jenna and walks off as Josh comes over.]**

**LORI  
That girl is such a slut and Charlie is just a big dog. Like all men.**

**DECLAN  
Gee, thanks.**

**LORI  
You've proven yourself to be moderately undoglike, but Alex's the nicest guy in the universe. How could she cheat on him?**

**DECLAN  
He's a nice guy who doesn't believe in sex before marriage. And she's horny.**

**LORI  
That's hideous logic.**

**DECLAN  
But accurate.**

**[Josh and Jenna cross over to where Lori and Declan are waiting.]**

**JOSH  
Church sucks.**

**LORI [chuckles]  
News flash.**

**DECLAN [to Jenna]  
Did you get the DNA results?**

**JENNA  
Not yet.**

**DECLAN [serious]  
Did the police run their plates? Have they done anything to prove the Petersons are who they say they are?**

**LORI  
They're not criminals, Declan. They're a nice married couple from Texas who lost their daughter.**

**DECLAN  
I just want to make sure.**

**JOSH  
He has a point. I mean, aliens can't just land their craft on the front yard and retrieve Jenna without drawing attention. They've hatched the perfect plan. We invite them into our home and they make off with our alien.  
[Jenna gives him a withering look, but Lori just laughs]  
What?**

**[They all get into the car to leave.]**

**ZZYZX**

**[In the room with the video screens, Rebecca Thatcher is sitting at the desk with her ZZYX fishbowl. She is still watching the same videos of Jenna climbing the fence in the woods over and over again. Cyrus Reynolds comes into the room.]**

**REYNOLDS  
You wanted to see me, Miss Thatcher?**

**THATCHER  
Every day that subject 781227 remains alive, we risk someone discovering her abilities.**

**REYNOLDS  
She's surrounded by people all the time. Makes it very complicated to try and take her out. But I do have a plan in motion.**

**THATCHER  
Just find a moment when she's alone and get rid of her. I do not want any evidence of our experiment to exist outside the walls of this Company.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room**

**[Declan and Jenna are standing at Jenna's desk. Laid out in front of them are all of Jenna's drawings of the woods, arranged to form the keycard logo in the middle.]**

**DECLAN  
All right, let's think this through. You remember being in the back of a car on a rainy night.**

**JENNA  
And seeing Tom Foss kill Professor Kern in the woods.**

**DECLAN  
And then you woke up alone.**

**JENNA  
With no memory of what just happened. No memories at all.  
[Picks up newspaper with the article about the missing Professor.]  
But we know Professor Kern was connected to Alyssa Baylen, who looked just like me 20 years ago before she disappeared.**

**DECLAN  
I'm also rulin' out time travel and aliens and pink goo. It's too ridiculous.**

**JENNA [indicates Alyssa's drawing on the paper]  
And Alyssa Baylen drew a picture of the keycard logo.**

**DECLAN  
Which you subconsciously drew.**

**JENNA  
Which led me to the coordinates of a location I couldn't identify.**

**DECLAN  
And then your supposed real parents show up.**

**JENNA  
With no idea where I've been for the past five years. . .or why I can do the things I can do.**

**DECLAN  
I got nothin'.  
[Jenna picks up Deichman's drawing and considers it.]  
But. . .you're not a superhero, either.**

**JENNA  
I wish more things would come back to me. They're trapped in my head.**

**DECLAN  
I bet Tom Foss could put those pieces together.**

**JENNA  
We can't go near Foss. It's too dangerous.**

**Lori's Room**

**[Lori and Hillary are sitting on her bed listening to Nick chat about Erica.]**

**NICK  
You should've seen Erica, all clean and churchy. Holding his hand like a frickin' choirgirl.  
[lies down on the bed] Too bad he can't make her sing like I can.**

**HILLARY  
I know my moral compass doesn't exactly point north [getting a snort from both Lori and Nick] but Nicky you do realise that this can't end well right?**

**NICK  
I know she doesn't wanna hurt him right now because he lost her dad and everything. But I can wait.**

**LORI  
And what happens if she dumps him for you? You're with a girl who's cheating on her boyfriend. What's to say she won't do the same thing to you?**

**NICK  
How exactly are the two of you relationship experts? It's not like Declan's Mr. Ideal Boyfriend.**

**LORI  
No, but weirdly enough. . .I trust him.**

**HILLARY  
Turnaround of the century!**

**LORI [smiling]  
Crazy, huh?**

**NICK  
But sweet. I'm happy for you.**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Alone in her room, Jenna is still looking at the papers on her desk twirling her hair. Alex walks through the door behind her.]**

**ALEX  
I didn't get a chance to thank you for my present. [touches the medal hanging around his neck] It was really thoughtful. Saint Collette is -**

**JENNA  
The patron saint of people who've lost a parent.**

**ALEX  
Yeah.  
We still haven't had the chance to talk about everything that's happened to you since yesterday.  
[he glances over at the tub] You wanna?**

**[Jenna smiles at him, and they both get into the tub and sit across from each other.]**

**You should look happy. You don't look happy.**

**JENNA  
I'm not.**

**AMANDA  
You know, it's a funny thing about my religion. There's a saint for pretty much everything - cab drivers, stomach aches, geese. There's even a patron saint for bald people. Sometimes I wonder if everything's covered, then why do so many bad things happen to people? Then I realized that everyone needs something to get us through the bad stuff.**

**JENNA  
So I need a saint.**

**ALEX  
The patron saint of lost pasts and confusing futures.**

**JENNA  
Any idea where I can find one?**

**The Kitchen - Late That Afternoon**

**[Lori and Josh are helping Nicole prepare for their company. Lori is putting plates and silverware on the table and Josh is tossing napkins.]**

**LORI  
Why do they have to come over again?**

**NICOLE [putting pastries on a serving dish]  
Well, nothing's triggered any recognition yet, so the more they get to know each other, the more hope we have of Jenna remembering them.**

**JOSH  
Unless there's nothing to remember. [Nicole hands him the cream and sugar]**

**LORI  
Josh has spun an alien conspiracy theory of epic proportions. [Nicole hands her the plate of pastries]**

**NICOLE [holds up her hands]  
Okay, I understand this is difficult, but we have to start dealing with the idea that Jenna might be leaving us.  
[She looks over at Stephen coming into the kitchen. He sighs heavily.]  
What's the matter?**

**STEPHEN  
I just got off the phone with the hospital. The DNA's a match. [He looks sadly at Nicole]**

**NICOLE  
Well. . .now we know.**

**[Lori nods bravely, but Josh just looks grim.]**

**JENNA [coming into kitchen]  
I'm not going with them.**

**JOSH  
Damn straight.**

**NICOLE  
Jenna. . .of course we don't wanna lose you, but it's not that easy.**

**STEPHEN  
They're your family.**

**JENNA  
You're my family. I don't care what the test says, they're strangers to me. How can I go live with them when you're the only family I know? [she storms out and leaves]**

**NICOLE [starts to go after him]  
Jenna, wait -**

**STEPHEN [stops her]  
Honey. . . [shakes his head no; he looks as if he could cry.]**

**[They all hear the front door slam as Jenna leaves the house.]**

**HOLY FAMILY CHURCH**

**[Sitting in a pew alone in the church, Jenna looks up at the cross above the altar.]**

VOICEOVER  
I'd read the story of the father who sacrificed his son for the good of all mankind. I wondered if having faith meant making our own sacrifices for the good of others.

**[A woman in a long dark coat comes into the church, walks up the aisle, and sits down in the pew next to Jenna. Jenna looks over at her for a moment then back to the altar.]**

**WOMAN [leans head towards Jenna]  
You can kneel if you want to. Helps sometimes. Gets you in the mood to pray.**

**JENNA [looks at the woman]  
I've never prayed before.**

**WOMAN  
It's simple. It's like telling your troubles to a friendly ear.**

**JENNA  
I'm in search of a saint.**

**WOMAN  
Well, you picked a good place.  
What do you need a saint for?**

**JENNA  
I don't know where I belong. . .I don't know where I come from. . .but I'm supposed to go there, wherever it is. . .with people I don't know.**

**MAN  
That's a lot to handle.**

**JENNA  
I don't know what to do. And I'm not sure how any of this here is supposed to help.**

**MAN  
Well, whether or not you consider yourself a believer, there's someone out there who made you. . .who cares about you very much. In the midst of a confusing situation, you may not be able to see or appreciate him, but he's there. . .and he wants you to have the answers to all of your questions.**

**JENNA  
When?**

**MAN [looks straight at Jenna]  
When the time is right.**

**[Jenna looks up at the altar again.**

**[Jenna has left the church and is walking home alone twirling her hair. She is so engrossed in her thoughts, she doesn't know that Cyrus Reynolds is running after her. As she passes by a tree, a man grabs Jenna from behind and smothers her nose and mouth with a cloth. After a few moments, Jenna loses consciousness.]**

**THE WOODS NEAR VICTOR FALLS  
Early That Evening**

**[Slumped in the backseat of a moving car, Jenna regains consciousness for a few moments, but she is very groggy. It is dark now and raining. Thunder and lightening crash around her.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I didn't know where I was or who had taken me, but it seemed the danger I'd been warned of had finally come to pass.  
[As in her dreams, she sees the windshield wipers moving back and forth in the rain and a blurry image of the dashboard.]  
The memories that haunted me came flooding in again.  
[She sees herself looking at her hand covered in a slimy substance. As she did before in a dream, Jenna holds up her hand, turning it over and looking at it.]  
Was I remembering my past? [sees Prof. Kern's face in the window]  
Or was history repeating itself? [the face changes to Tom Foss]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room**

**[David and Stephen are having a conversation in the living room.]**

**DAVID  
Julia and I prayed for her safety. We're thankful she was taken in by people like you and Nicole.**

**STEPHEN  
Are you a religious family?**

**DAVID  
I take it you're not.**

**STEPHEN  
No. I was raised to be, but. . .it got away from me over the years.**

**DAVID  
Yeah, we never used to be either. But. . .when you lose a child, somehow you need a kind of higher power for comfort.**

**The Kitchen**

**[Julia is sitting at the kitchen counter. While is she talking, Nicole serves her a beverage from the refrigerator.]**

**JULIA  
I can't blame her for being scared. We're strangers to her, and she's like a stranger to us.**

**NICOLE  
Maybe she's not the only one who's scared.**

**JULIA  
What if those five years have changed her somehow? They've changed me.**

**NICOLE [shakes her head]  
She's still the same boy you knew. . .no matter what happened. She's still got a sweet tooth like nobody's business. I caught her putting Sour Patch Kids on her cereal once.**

**JULIA  
Oh my!**

**NICOLE [they both laugh]  
Yeah. Ah, she's funny. You know, not just her humor, but the way she looks at the world. I mean, she can turn to everything and show it to you in a whole new way. And she's got such a strong sense of what's right, and she's so quick to learn and so eager to connect with other people.**

**JULIA [smiling]  
Like she's connected with you.**

**NICOLE  
With all of us. [nods]**

**THE WOODS NEAR VICTOR FALLS**

**[Jenna is lying on her back on the wet ground, raindrops on her face. She blinks open her eyes.]**

**VOICEOVER  
Once again I was in a familiar place, where my story began. But suddenly, like a flash, the whole story fell into place.**

**[In a flash of light, she sees Tom Foss and Prof. Kern standing over him in the rain. They are arguing. Kern has a gun pointed directly at Tom.]**

**TOM  
Don't do this!**

**KERN  
ZZYZX ordered you to exterminate her. I can't let either of you walk away.**

**TOM  
You were Baylen's mentor; she trusted you! Now you're working for them!**

**KERN  
No, no. Baylen gave up any claim on the girl when she turned her back on The Company. They want the girl dead!**

**[In another flash, the two men are struggling, hands around each other's throats. Tom shoves Kern down to the ground and reaches for the gun he knocked out of his hand. A keycard is lying in the wet leaves. Tom fires the gun and kills the Professor.]**

**VOICEOVER  
I finally had a piece of the truth. Now it was time to get the rest.**

**[Coming fully awake, Jenna jumps up off of the ground. Turning around, she comes face to face with Tom Foss.]**

**TOM  
It's all right. It's all right. Settle down. Listen to me. It's okay.  
[smiles a little] I'm sorry about the chloroform. I tried to get the jump on you before and it wasn't pretty, so. . .**

**JENNA  
I remember what happened. . .with Kern. The two of you were talking about Alyssa Baylen - something called ZZYZX. Is that connected with the location I discovered in Baylen's papers? The logo?**

**TOM  
This is why I warned ya to stop asking questions.**

**JENNA  
You didn't bring me out here to lecture me.**

**TOM [shakes his head]  
No.**

**JENNA  
Then why?**

**TOM  
Because I thought it would help you remember.**

**JENNA [looks to the side]  
Did you hear something?**

**TOM  
What?**

**[Someone has Jenna and Tom pinpointed in the sights of a rifle scope. They are looking around trying to find out who else is out there with them. Jenna turns and looks directly at the sniper. A shot rings out, but Jenna is too fast and swings his body away from the path of the bullet. Tom ducks and begins to yell at Jenna.]**

**TOM  
Get down! Get down! Go!  
Go!**

**[Jenna and Tom are running through the woods away from the sniper. Multiple shots are being fired at them as they run. One of them hits Tom in the upper arm and he goes down. The sniper follows them - it is Cyrus Reynolds.**

**Realizing Jenna is hurt, Jennaruns back to help him.]**

**JENNA [reaching for Tom]  
Are you all right? Come on! Give me your arm!**

**[Jenna pulls Tom off of the ground and they run together towards Tom's truck. Reynolds is still firing at them as Jenna helps Tom into the passenger seat, but the bullets are hitting the truck and the passenger door. She starts to run around to the other side.]**

**TOM  
Go! Get in! Get in!  
[Jenna gets in behind the wheel of the truck.]  
You don't know how to drive.**

**JENNA [putting keys in ignition]  
Hold on.**

**[Another bullet hits the truck.]**

**TOM [yelling and in great pain]  
Go!**

**[Jenna hits the gas and the truck fishtails down the muddy road through the woods while Reynolds fires after them. Making their getaway, they leave him standing in the rain.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Lori's Room**

**[Lori is lying on her back on the bed listening to music and Declan comes into the room.]**

**DECLAN  
Hey.**

**LORI  
What are you doing here?**

**DECLAN  
I was driving through the neighborhood and felt the strains of downer lesbian music emanating from your house. [lies down on bed]  
Thought you might need a boost.**

**LORI  
Let me guess. You think I should heal my pain through sex?**

**DECLAN  
No, I was going for a heavy duty mack session, but if you insist.**

**LORI [upset]  
It freaks me out that I spent so much time not caring if Jenna was here or not. And now that she might leave. . .**

**DECLAN  
She's not goin' anywhere.**

**LORI  
You sound like Josh.**

**DECLAN  
She's got a life here. A trippy, no-memory, messed up life, but. . .it's still a life. She's not gonna throw that away for two people she has no memory of ever knowing.**

**LORI [looks at him]  
How can you be so sure?**

**DECLAN  
Because the other ending to that story's. . .[shakes his head] . . .it's not somethin' I'm willing to accept.**

**[He puts his arm across her and they lie there looking at one another.]**

**OUT OF THE WOODS**

**[Sitting behind the wheel of Tom's truck, Jenna has moved from helpless passenger to the driver in control now. She watches Tom slumped against the front seat in pain.]**

**JENNA  
You should've let me take you to the hospital.**

**TOM  
I'll take care of that. Get out of here. Go.**

**JENNA  
I'm not getting out of this car until you've told me everything.**

**TOM [short of breath]  
You know most of it already. [sighs] We were in the woods. And we were surprised. . .by Kern and. . .and I killed him, because he was gonna kill you. And by the time I was done getting rid of the body, you'd woken up and you. . .you'd wandered into the city and got put in juvenile detention. And once Nicole Trager took ya in, I. . .[grimaces in pain]. . .I uh, I just figured it was smarter to keep an eye on ya.**

**JENNA  
Tell me more. Tell me why people want me dead. Tell me why that test said that David and Julia Peterson were my parents when I don't remember anything about them. Why don't I remember anything before that night in the woods with Kern?**

**TOM [sighs]  
Okay, I'll tell ya.**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room**

**[The Tragers and Petersons have been visiting together. The Petersons are getting ready to leave and Nicole is stacking dishes on the coffee table.]**

**DAVID  
Now should we be worried that she's not back yet?**

**NICOLE  
Oh, I think she got overwhelmed. We'll talk to her.**

**STEPHEN  
We can try it again tomorrow.**

**JULIA  
That would be great.**

**STEPHEN  
Okay.**

**DAVID [reaches for Stephen's hand]  
Okay, thanks a lot for your time.**

**STEPHEN [shakes hands]  
You're welcome.**

**[At that moment, the front door opens. Jenna walks into the living room and faces all of them.]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna. . .**

**JULIA  
Olivia. . .**

**DAVID  
Where you been?**

**STEPHEN  
Doin' okay?**

**[They watch her with expectant looks on their faces.**

**Jenna's mind flashes back to that first night in the woods in the rain - Kern's face staring through the window of the truck, Foss and Kern in a struggle over his life, Foss shooting and killing Kern - to this night and the face of Tom Foss, sitting across from him with a bullet in his arm.]**

**VOICEOVER  
My mind was racing with the information I had just learned from Foss. Foss - my patron saint of lost pasts and confusing futures. Everyone was there in front of me - the family who took me in. . .and the family who wanted to take me home. And right then, I knew exactly what I had to do.**

**JENNA  
I remember.  
Mom. [Julia is relieved]  
Daddy. [David smiles]  
I remember you.**

**[Julia walks over and puts her arms around her. Jenna hugs her back as Nicole looks on.**

**Jenna is sitting on the arm of the sofa facing both of her families twirling her hair. Lori, Declan and Josh walk into the living room and listen to her.]**

**JENNA  
I remember the vacation we had when I was nine to Hawaii. I'd never seen a palm tree before. And you took me to the science museum where they had the Whispering Corridors.**

**[Julia and David are smiling at her, while Nicole watches them back and forth.]**

**And we went sailing near the waterfall on the boat with the rainbow sail. And every night at the hotel, I'd order the same thing for dessert.**

**JULIA  
Banana split - hold the banana. [chuckles]**

**[Josh is listening to this revelation with an unhappy look on his face. The Tragers should be happy, but by their expressions, they are not.]**

**DAVID  
Can you tell us what happened to you? Where you've been all this time?**

**JENNA  
I'm afraid that's still a blank.**

**NICOLE [emotional]  
Well. . .once you get home, I'm sure you can find a new therapist who can help her recover even more of her memory.**

**JOSH  
Why can't you still be her therapist?**

**LORI  
Yeah, you know her better than anyone.  
[to the Petersons] Sorry.**

**[But the Petersons look upset over this.]**

**NICOLE  
The Petersons live in Texas.**

**STEPHEN  
So, how soon before you leave?**

**JULIA [to Stephen]  
Well, uh, we don't wanna rush anything.**

**JENNA  
I'll be ready to go by tomorrow.  
[Josh shakes his head and leaves the room. Stephen is surprised and very sad.]**

**Now that I know - I'm ready to be with my family again.**

**JENNA'S GOOD BYE PARTY  
The Next Day**

**[Standing by the swimming pool, Alex, Hillary and Lori are watching Jenna getting food off a buffet table on the other side. Nick comes over to join them.]**

**NICK  
I can't believe she's leaving before I got to sleep with her. [they just look at him]  
Kidding.**

**ALEX  
We should be happy for her.**

**HILLARY  
Keep telling yourself that, Father Sunshine.**

**ERIC [walks up to the them]  
I thought this was supposed to be a good bye party.**

**LORI  
Woo-hoo.**

**[Erica smiles and walks off.]**

**DECLAN [at the grill]  
I just don't get it. You went from savant amnesia victim to the banana split girl in like two hours?**

**JENNA  
It all just came rushing back.**

**DECLAN  
Dude, I put myself out for you. I kept your secrets; almost screwed things up with Lori. I did everything I could to help you get to the bottom of the mystery, and now you're telling me it's done?**

**JENNA  
Yes.**

**DECLAN  
There's somethin' else goin' on here; somethin' you're not telling me about.**

**JENNA  
You've proven you can keep my secrets. If there was anything to tell, don't you think I'd find a way to bring you in on it?**

**DECLAN  
This sucks. [throws tongs down and walks off]**

**ERICA [passing by Declan]  
Whoa, whoa.  
[To Jenna] Whoa, did you two break up or somethin'?  
[Jenna doesn't like Erica anymore and her withering look says so.]  
[lowers her voice] All right, look. I know you think I'm a bad guy. It's just, I know where Alex stands on the sex thing.  
[Hillary and Nick starts walking up behind Erica and can overhear their conversation.]  
Look, I respect him for it, I do. You know, I...I would do anything for the self control to wait for him. I mean, this whole thing with Nick, it's...it's just physical. It has nothing to do with how much I love Alex.  
[Hillary and Nick comes around in front of her and stands next to Jenna.]  
Great.**

**NICK  
It's okay, I understand. You have needs. I have needs, too. [He walks off leaving Hillary with a murderous expression on her face] **

**HILLARY Unlike me Erica Nick has what you call a sensor and right now it's off big time. [She throws her drink in Erica's face.] My brother deserves to be with someone who actually cares about him. [She walks off]**

**ERICA [she's soaking wet; Jenna is still just staring at her.]  
[self-righteous] Don't judge me. I've seen the way you look at Alex. You're probably dyin' to tell him.**

**JENNA  
I'm leaving soon. The only thing I want is to know that after I'm gone, he'll be surrounded by people that are trustworthy, honest and kind. Because that's exactly the kind of person he is. [walks away]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
The Living Room**

**[Nicole is packing up boxes. She lovingly touches one item before packing it away. Stephen comes in carrying a crate. In the foyer, Josh grabs some keys, put them in his pocket and prepares to leave.]**

**JOSH  
Bye guys.**

**STEPHEN  
Where you off to?**

**JOSH  
Out.**

**NICOLE  
Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait. Jenna's gonna be leaving soon.**

**JOSH [sarcastically]  
Shouldn't you call her Olivia Peterson? That's her real name.**

**STEPHEN  
Hey, now that's not cool.  
[Josh walks out the front door.]  
[pointing after him] You get back here, Josh!  
[The front door slams.]**

**NICOLE  
Stephen, he's protecting himself from some pretty strong emotions right now.**

**STEPHEN  
Well, he shouldn't be running off like that.**

**NICOLE  
Well, just let him deal with it in his own way.  
[She watches Stephen tape up a box; it is evident he is angry and upset. He throws down the tape dispenser.]  
Stephen. . .**

**STEPHEN  
What, Nicole?  
Can't I be just a little bit upset?!  
Yeah, Jenna's goin' off to her home. That's where she belongs. Doesn't make it any easier.  
[Nicole comes over and hugs him.]  
Through this whole thing, you haven't faltered. Not once.**

**NICOLE [rubbing his neck to comfort him]  
Well, in my line of work, this is what ya hope for. Most foster care stories don't have happy endings. You know, for Jenna to be placed with her real parents and her memories coming back, I couldn't be happier.**

**STEPHEN  
Well. . .that's why you're my higher power.**

**[Sighing, Nicole kisses him and hugs him close to her.]**

**JENNA'S GOOD BYE PARTY**

**[Nick is sitting by the swimming pool looking dejected. Seeing him, Lori and Hillary come running over.]**

**HILLARY  
You okay?**

**NICK  
I'm not sure yet.**

**LORI [rubs Nick's knee]  
What happened?**

**NICK  
You know the story. Homewrecker-in-training tragically rejected by the heir to the cheater's throne. You can say you told me so. Both of you.**

**LORI and HILLARY  
What kind of homewrecker's friend/sister would that make me?  
[They hug each other]  
Put it behind you. One day you are gonna meet a smart, faithful girl - **

**NICK  
Doctor.**

**LORI  
Who'll whisk you off your feet - **

**HILLARY  
In a convertible.**

**LORI [smiles]  
And you'll live happily ever after - **

**NICK [smiles]  
Until the magnificent divorce settlement.**

**LORI [chuckles]  
Exactly. You've got to stop with the whole twin speak thing.  
[They hug each other again]**

**[Alex is cleaning up by the pool. Jenna walks up behind him.]**

**ALEX  
Have you seen Erica? She just disappeared.**

**JENNA  
Uh, she's inside - cleaning up.**

**ALEX [they face each other]  
I can't believe you're leaving. I'll see you again, though. It's not like forever, right?**

**JENNA  
I don't want it to be.**

**ALEX  
Okay. Then no good byes.**

**JENNA  
No good byes.**

**ALEX  
Just like. . .I'll see you soon then.**

**JENNA [nods]  
See you soon then.**

**[They look at each for a moment. Overcome, they hug each other good bye. Getting hold of her emotions, Jenna pulls away and starts twirling her hair.]**

**JENNA  
Come on.**

**[She takes his hand and they walk off together, hand in hand.]**

**THE TRAGER HOUSE  
Jenna's Room**

**[Jenna is packing up clothes into boxes and Nicole comes into her room.]**

**NICOLE  
Need any help?**

**JENNA  
I'm not taking much.  
[looking around] I bet Stephen will be glad to have his workshop back.**

**NICOLE  
Ah, I don't know. He may wanna leave it this way in case you wanna come visit.**

**JENNA  
That would be nice.**

**NICOLE [walks over to the desk]  
You're not takin' these? [picks up Jenna's drawings]  
Somethin' to remember us by?**

**JENNA  
I'll always remember everyone. [smiles at her]**

**NICOLE  
Jenna - if Josh doesn't make it home to say good bye, it's not because. . .**

**JENNA  
I understand. He's hurt and upset with my leaving.**

**[They look at one another. Nicole nods her head at her and leaves the room.]**

**SAYING GOOD BYE**

**[In front of the Trager's house, David is loading up the trunk of his car with Jenna's belongings. Lori hands one of the bags over to Julia.]**

**JULIA  
Thanks.**

**DECLAN [arriving]  
Hey.**

**LORI [turning around]  
Hey. Did you come for a real good bye?**

**DECLAN  
Yeah, you know. I don't want her to leave with me all mad at her.**

**LORI  
Totally undoglike.**

**DECLAN  
Don't make a thing out of it.**

**LORI  
Out of what?**

**DECLAN  
The fact that you turned me into a good guy.**

**LORI  
I have?**

**DECLAN  
What Trager? You think all this sensitive crap comes naturally? Get real.**

**LORI [smiles]  
I feel like we're having a moment.**

**DECLAN  
I guess that's what happens when you're in a relationship.**

**LORI  
Yeah. . .it's horrible, right?**

**DECLAN  
Awful. [they smile at each other]**

**[Jenna, Stephen and Nicole slowly walk up to the car together. Jenna wasn't expecting to see Declan waiting there.]**

**JENNA  
Hey.**

**DECLAN  
Hey.**

**DAVID [Julia walks over to join him]  
We're all set here.**

**[Josh pulls up on his bicycle and takes off his helmet. He walks over to stand next to Lori.]**

**JOSH [to Jenna]  
So. . .you're finally out of here?**

**JENNA  
Yeah.**

**JOSH  
After all that, you're just a regular kid with normal parents.**

**JENNA  
It would seem so.**

**JOSH [pauses]  
I liked you better as an alien.**

**[Jenna walks up to Josh. . .] **

**JENNA  
Don't worry. I still got a few alien tricks up my sleeve. [. . .and puts her hand on his shoulder.**

**Standing next to Josh is Lori. She and Jenna hug one another and she smiles good bye at her.**

**Jenna goes to Declan to say good bye.]**

**DECLAN [reaches out his hand]  
Later.**

**JENNA [shoves the hand aside and pulls him into a hug]  
Later.**

**[She passes by Nicole to say good bye to Stephen. They hug one another. Stephen is very emotional.]**

**JENNA  
Thanks for everything.**

**STEPHEN  
Take care, kid.**

**[Saving Nicole for last, she and Jenna hug each other very tightly. With a brave look on her face, she smiles at her.]**

**NICOLE  
We'll call you everyday.**

**[Jenna nods and gives her one last long look.]**

**JENNA [turning to David and Julia]  
Ready?**

**JULIA  
Ready. [the Petersons are almost as emotional as everyone else.]**

**[Backing up, Jenna starts to walk towards the car while twirling her hair. Nicole continues to smile at him and Stephen is very close to tears. David and Julia get into the car. As she reaches for the backdoor handle, Jenna pauses and turns around.]**

**JENNA  
Declan - I left a few things for you. They're in my room.**

**DECLAN [frowns; he knows this is important]  
Thanks.**

**[Jenna opens the door of the car. For a moment, she rests her hand on the hood, then turns around to the only family she has ever known, and raises her hand in farewell. The Tragers and Declan sadly wave back to her. She gets into the backseat and the car drives off.**

**Standing together by the side of the road, they watch her go. Nicole rubs Stephen's chest with her fingers and Declan puts his arm around Lori as the car slowly disappears from their sight.**

**Nicole and Stephen's Room**

**[Alone in her room, Nicole sits on the edge of the bed and looks over at a photograph on the nightstand. It is a picture from Lori's birthday party, all of the family and Alex gathered around the birthday cake and smiling. All of her feelings come flooding out and she starts to cry broken-heartedly over Jenna. She clutches her fist over her heart...]**

**Jenna's Room**

**[Declan walks into Jenna's room and sees the box waiting for him. He pulls off the packing tape and reaches inside. Pulling out an Earth Geographic magazine, he remembers what Jenna had told everyone the night before. . .**

**"I remember the vacation we had when I was nine to Hawaii. I'd never seen a palm tree before."**

**Declan looks at the palm tree on the cover of the magazine.**

**"And you took me to the science museum where they had the Whispering Corridors."**

**Declan opens the magazine to a page marked with a postcard. It is an article about the Whispering Corridors.**

**"And we went sailing near the waterfall on the boat with the rainbow sail."**

**He pulls a toy sailboat with a multicolored sail out of the box.**

**"You've proven you can keep my secrets. If there was anything to tell, don't you think I'd find a way to bring you in on it?"]**

**LORI [standing in the doorway]  
What you got there?**

**[Declan holds up the sailboat and looks at it.]**

**IN THE CAR**

**[Jenna is sitting in the backseat of the car with tears falling down her cheeks.]**

**JENNA [twirling her hair]  
You two are very good liars.**

**JULIA [smiling; David reaches over and pats her leg]  
It's our job.  
[She and David smile at each other]**

**JENNA  
Banana split - hold the banana.**

**JULIA  
Had to seem authentic.**

**JENNA  
And the DNA test?**

**DAVID  
We were provided the appropriate genetic material.**

**JENNA [frowns]  
From who?**

**DAVID [looks at Jenna in rearview mirror]  
Oh, you'll meet her soon.**

**[Jenna nods briefly]**

**TOM'S APARTMENT**

**[Slumped in a chair, his arm wrapped in a bloody bandage, Tom reaches down to press a key on his cell phone when it rings.]**

**TOM [speaking towards phone on table]  
It's done.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE [a woman's fingers holding a phone appear]  
ZZYZX will come after you, you know. Rebecca Thatcher will make it her mission.**

**TOM  
Yeah.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
What are you gonna do?**

**TOM  
I'll be ready.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE [the woman is standing outside near water and a garden]  
What did you tell her?**

**TOM  
I told her to go with the Petersons. That it was the only way to keep the Tragers out of danger, and that I was gonna send her to somebody that could tell her everything.**

**WOMAN ON PHONE  
Good. I'll be waiting.**

**[Tom hangs up and slumps back into his chair in obvious pain.]**

**IN THE CAR**

**[Riding in the car to her unknown future, Jenna thinks back on the conversation she had in the truck with Tom.]**

**"Tell me more. Tell me why people want me dead. Tell me why that test said that David and Julia Peterson were my parents when I don't remember anything about them. Why don't I remember anything before that night in the woods with Kern?"**

**"Okay, I'll tell ya."**

**TOM  
You don't remember anything before that night, because there's nothing to remember.**

**JENNA [staring at him]  
What do you mean?**

**TOM  
Before that night, for all intents and purposes, you, uh. . .you didn't exist.**

**ZZYZX**

**[Reynolds and Thatcher are in a laboratory room. She is typing on a raised keypad.]**

**THATCHER  
I assume the news isn't good.**

**REYNOLDS [walking over to stand next to a capsule]  
According to the records, the girl's been returned to her birth parents.**

**THATCHER  
That's amusing, considering she doesn't have any.**

**REYNOLDS [looking into the capsule]  
I tried to find out who they are. The paper trail led to a series of dead ends. It's as though she disappeared without a trace.**

**THATCHER [comes to stand next to him]  
Not entirely. I have an idea who's behind all this.**

**DESTINATION**

**[After a short trip, the Petersons pull up in front of a large iron gate. Jenna is looking out the window of the car. When they come to a stop, she immediately gets out and walks towards the gate. The Petersons get out, too.]**

**JENNA  
Where are we?**

**DAVID  
All we were told was to bring you here.**

**[With a squeak, the gate starts to swing open, as if she were expected. Jenna walks through the gate while the Petersons remain behind.**

**A woman is sitting on a bench next to a water garden. She is quietly waiting when Jenna walks up behind her.]**

**WOMAN  
It's good to see you again, Jenna.  
[The woman turns around and smiles. It is the same woman who spoke to Jenna in the church.]  
I'm Alyssa Baylen.**

**JENNA [starts to smile]  
What do you want from me?**

**ALYSSA  
What would you like to know?**

**JENNA [smiling]  
Everything.**

**ALYSSA [stands up]  
Then you should come with me.**

**[Side by side, they turn around to face the past and the future together.]**

**ZZYZX**

**[Back in the laboratory, Reynolds and Thatcher carry on their conversation over the capsule.]**

**REYNOLDS  
Do you think they'll actually tell her where she came from?**

**THATCHER  
That she was nothing more than a scientific experiment? A failed one at that?**

**REYNOLDS  
Well, Baylen might disagree with your assessment. Of being a failure? After all, the girl did what neither of you intended her to do when you started. She survived in the outside world.**

**THATCHER  
I'll take care of 781227 and Alyssa Baylen.  
[Goes over and types on the keypad once more.]  
In the meantime, I've run the diagnostics.**

**[She looks down into the capsule.]**

**781228 is in excellent condition.**

**[Reynolds and Thatcher are looking into the capsule. A body is floating inside; a body with a face that strongly resembles Jenna. On the side of the capsule are the letters XY. As the camera pans to show the entire length of the capsule, the body's identification is clearly marked in large black numbers: 781228.]**


End file.
